Kim Possible: Devil's Child
by LJ58
Summary: Kim is leading GJ after Shego who has been missing over ten years now. She finds Shego. And Shego's child. And now Shego wants a favor.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Kim Possible, or the Disney characters named within. I am only borrowing them for a story parody, not for profit, but purely amusement purposes._

_**Kim Possible: Devil's Child**_

_**By LJ58**_

**Part 1:**

"Recon flight, report."

"This is Hawk II to Mother. We've got five small islands below, as reported. One looks scoured. Two are nothing but mountainous peaks. Two possibles. Repeat, two possibles."

"Roger, Hawk II," another voice broke in. "This is Hawk III. Switch to IFR and motion sensors. Check for life signs, and any electronic presence."

"Recalibrating now, Hawk III," the second voice replied.

"Hawk V," the first voice replied. "Are you in position to confirm Hawk II's results?"

"Roger that, Mother. We are coming over the site now, and have the two possibles in sight.

"Circling to commence scans now."

"Passive scans only," the third voice reminded them. "We don't want to trigger….."

"_Inbound_! We have two bogies inbound," Hawk V reported, his voice raised a bit higher than normal.

"Retreat to suborbital posture, and use full shields," Hawk III radioed.

"Going vertical," the high altitude spy plane replied as it did just that with a roar of engines built both for speed and power by its designer.

"Hawk III spots two missiles tracking. Repeat, _two_ missiles tracking."

"Shields up now," Hawk III shouted into the radio. "Hawk V, do you copy? Shields….."

The explosion was deafening. The second obscuring the first, and after a long, tense moment, a faint static burst and crackle filled the coms. "Hawk V reporting. The shields held. Thanks, Hawk III."

"No big," the female voice replied. "Hawk II," she went on. "_Passiv_e scans only. Repeat that."

"Roger that, Hawk III. Passive scans only."

"Orders," Hawk V asked.

"Stay suborbital, and out of the way. If you were spotted, then something on your ship is malfunctioning."

"Roger that Hawk III. Hawk V is babysitting."

"Hawk III, report status?"

"We are inbound, and approaching the lagoon," Hawk III reported to 'Mother.' "So far, all defenses were neutralized, or failed to detect us. With a little more luck, we'll be on the beach in five minutes."

"Roger that," Mother replied. "Remember who we're dealing with here, and stay tight."

"How could I forget, _Mother_," Hawk III replied with a rather sardonic drawl. "We've only been after Alpha One for _eleven_ years."

"Just remember what happened to everyone else that got this close."

"No big," she replied again. "I've been ready for this sitch for twelve years," she shot back.

"Don't get cocky, Possible," a male voice shot back. "This is a team effort. Let's remember that this time."

"Like you did in Hong Kong," she retorted at the new presence on the coms.

"Behave children," Mother spat.

"One minute to the beach. I've definitely detected an electronic barrier. Firing our EMP emitters," Kim Possible, agent of Global Justice told Dr. Director, still the top seat in the U.N. agency for combating terrorism and alpha level threats across the world.

"Hawk II. Hawk V. Wait for my signal to land," Hawk III replied. "We're going up…..now!"

_**KP**_

Of all the things Kim expected as the GJ submersible that held a strike team of thirty men hit the beach, it was not a ten year old child rising from her sand castle to gape at them before turning to run into the jungle screaming, "_Mommy_!" at the top of her lungs.

A green-skinned child with thick, black hair.

"Was that…..?"

"Focus on our primary target, gentlemen," Kim snapped, and grabbed a special rifle she had built just for this job. Every man on the team held one already cocked, and ready. "And if the child is hers, treat her accordingly if she becomes hostile."

"But…..she's just a kid."

"So was the target when she was first mutated, and she was dangerous even then. Remember that."

They burst from the hatch in three teams of ten, Kim leading the second.

"Team two," she pointed. "Focus on the child. Contain and secure as necessary. Team three, flank and support. Team one, you're with me. We go right for the habitat."

"Roger," the squad leader replied said, looking a little too trigger happy for her liking, but this was a truly dangerous mission, and every one of them knew that fact. Men had died hunting Shego these past few years. If that really were her kid, she could almost understand.

Almost.

All three teams split up, and raced through the jungle. Wary of traps, they were still fast, and weren't more than two minutes behind the kid when they spotted the porch.

Shego stood on the top step, her once dark hair almost all white now, her face paler than usual. She wore only a thin, green sundress, and the child stood just behind her, staring at them with wide, frightened eyes.

"Just….go away," Shego said when Kim signaled her men to stop. "Please."

"Changing tactics, Shego," Kim asked grimly. "It doesn't matter. You're coming with us."

"I…..I can't," she said wearily, and shook her head. "I have to stay here….."

"I'm not stupid, Shego. I can see the reason you would rather not fight. But you are coming with us. One way, or another."

"Don't hurt my mommy," the little girl screamed, and raised one hand to point at the man Kim had worried about being a loose cannon.

He had lifted his weapon, firing the expanding foam-treated cords that wound around Shego's waist and body and upper thighs, pinning her hands down, and immobilizing her. In the same instant, an explosion of green flame cored a charred hole through the squad leader's chest, and dropped him where he stood.

"Don't," Shego cried, still not moving, which confused Kim enough that she held up a hand when her men all raised their weapons to fire at once.

"Calm down, Angel," Shego was speaking to the girl, and she realized her scream had actually been for the girl. "Calm down. Okay? Deep breath. Remember? Just like we practiced….."

"But, mommy," the girl whimpered, staring at the men.

Kim had been an agent for seven years now. Ever since graduating college. Still, she retained sharp instincts, and they had never mislead her. She hoped they weren't now.

"Everyone," she spoke, glancing behind her only briefly, "Stand down."

"But, Hawk…..!"

"Stand down," she hissed.

"Awaiting your signal," a voice crackled in her ear.

"Stand by," she radioed back.

"I figured you'd show," Shego smiled weakly as Kim slowly approached her, the little girl growing visibly tenser as she did.

She stopped at the foot of the stairs, put her rifle aside, and eyed the little girl.

"I only want to talk. Okay, Angel? Is that your name?" Her green lips thinned into a tight line.

Kim looked to Shego, who looked as if she were sweating as if she had just run a marathon.

"Shego?"

"She….doesn't talk to strangers, Kimmie. I think you can…guess why," she added in that sardonic tone that was still the same.

"Are you hurt, Shego?"

"Honestly," she smiled. "I'm dying. So how about you go home, and leave me and my little girl alone."

"I can't do that, Shego. But I will hear you out."

"Commander Possible," one of the voices in her ear shouted. "You will carry out your orders."

"Unless you want another dead strike team, you will stand by, and _shut_ your mouth," Kim spat back at the radio after Will Du all but screamed in her ear.

"It was her, wasn't it? She scoured that island," Kim asked quietly, glancing at the child.

Shego smiled. "She's not ready for the world, Kimberly," the obviously suffering woman told her. "When they surprised us last time…..she panicked. Lost control. Her powers…..they're different from mine. Sort of. She channels a hotter, deadlier energy wave than I ever did."

"Did?"

"Do you think I'm standing her for my health," she said curtly, still half bound by the energy-resistant wraps she couldn't break.

"What happened?"

"Doy. What do you think? Drakken."

Kim eyed her, and then pulled out a small, silver rod she pointed at Shego, and the chemically-treated bonds went limp, and fell from her. Shego almost fell, too when her legs were tangled by the falling bands. Kim caught her before she could fall, and Shego grinned.

"Still pretty fast there, Princess. But, blue? Trust me, it is _not_ your color," Shego grinned as she eyed the uniform she wore, and tottered over to a porch chair to sit with a wheeze. Angel stayed very close to her mother, her eyes literally glowing with the energies contained within her. It was obvious that the child had yet to fully calm down.

"Let's talk," she suggested as Kim leaned against the railing, gesturing for her men to circle the house, but continue to stand down.

"Why not? Frankly, I'm not going anywhere. I doubt even you have anything that can hold my little Angel when she throws a tantrum," she smiled at the girl.

"We've been ordered to bring you in, Shego. The U.N. wants their alpha list cleared. So tell me what's going on? Maybe I can help."

"Like I said. I'm dying. But I'm trying to hang on long enough to teach Angela to control her powers before she does something….like that island….in the heart of a city."

"We do have new containment technologies…."

"Not for her. Trust me. We checked into them. And that should tell you how desperate I am myself. Angel has to learn to control herself. If she gets scared, or angry, or someone sets her off…..nothing, and no one, is safe in a ten mile radius when she let's go."

"I see."

"It's involuntary, Kimberly," she told her quickly. "It's not her fault. It's like…..fusion. It builds, and it just….."

"What about….chemical treatments? Behavioral drugs?"

"Yeah, because they worked so well on _me_," she huffed.

"Point taken. How does Drakken figure into this," she asked. "Is she….?"

"No," Shego growled, guessing what she was intimating, and looking horrified. "God, no!"

Shego stared at Kim's earnest expression, and saw beneath the gritty agent the do-gooder she remembered from years ago. Still, even she wasn't going to trust her with her darkest secret.

The night, just over ten years ago, when she woke up after being bound and drugged by new henchmen looking for a thrill. They chose to amp their own reps by putting the infamous Shego 'in her place.' They drugged and raped her most of the night. One after another. Fifteen low, scummy thugs. When she woke up the next morning she was still tied to one of their bunks. The men were all drunk, and badly hung-over.

She was past furious.

There wasn't even ash left when she walked out of the guard's barracks in the lair. But they left her with a reminder. She walked out of the lair, and never looked back.

"So," Kim asked quietly, seeing the bleak expressions flit across her face. "What is Drakken's connection here? So far as we know, he disappeared about about the same time you did. We finally found him, but he was dead when we did."

"Let me guess," she smirked. "Another experiment blew up in his face?"

"Literally," Kim nodded.

"No surprise there," she sighed, leaning her head back and closing her eyes for a moment.

"Shego?"

"Fine," she sighed again, looking back at the redhead. "It's not a big secret in my circles anyway. I'm surprised you haven't already heard. I lost my powers. Yeah, I'm still green, and have great fashion sense," she smiled, "But….everything else? Poof! Gone. Finito. You can see why I'd stay low, even without my little pumpkin here," she smiled at the child who beamed back at her mother, starting to relax, though she knew that could change in an instant as fast as she had seen that kid move earlier.

"Just around eleven years ago," she sighed. "I found out I was pregnant. I told the Doc I was quitting, but I was worried about my baby, too. I mean, poster child for normal, I am not," she smiled wanly. "He did a lot of tests, and finally figured out a way to turn off the bio-plasma in my body so there'd be no potential birth defects, or anything like that. Funny thing, I didn't miss the powers. But….not long after she was born, I….noticed things. I was getting weaker. I had….spells. I saw specialists for a while. God, I saw specialists. They all agreed. I'm a walking dead woman. I'm literally living on borrowed time now," she admitted, and Kim heard Angel whimper and sniff. "I've just held out for my kiddo here. She's worth more to me than anything in the world. And she _needs_ my help."

"I can see that," Kim agreed.

"So….short version….I can't leave," she told Kim flatly. "Frankly, Angel isn't going to end up in one of Cyclops' damned labs, or cells. Not that she'd stay long. And they'd end up killing her if they couldn't control her. And they can't. So they would kill her. We both know that, Kimmie."

Kim said nothing to that.

"So….I just hold on, and try to teach her all I know…..about controlling herself, and her power. But she's still a kid, Kimberly. And she still gets scared. Your fascists don't help," she added, glaring at one of the men. "They're the reason our last home is toast. They came storming in like an invading army, and grabbed Angel right out of her bed. I didn't even realize what happened until the next morning when I woke up lying next to her on that crystallized beach."

"So, you can still survive her….. outbursts?"

"Barely. I'm getting weaker. I doubt I could take another full blown…tantrum."

"I won't do that, mommy," Angel touched Shego gently. "I promised."

"I know, sweetie. But mommy knows you still need help. Especially…..after I'm gone."

She turned back to Kim, eyeing her grimly.

"That's why I let you guys find us. I knew sooner or later they'd send you."

"Me," she asked. "What do you want from me, Shego?"

"Just two things," she smiled.

"I'm listening."

"To be allowed to stay here, and live out what remains of my time with my baby. _And_ for you to take care of Angela when I'm gone. _Not_ Global Justice. Not some damn orphanage, or government lab. Not anything like that. Just….you."

"You're asking a lot."

Shego sighed. "I know. Remember….? Remember the old days," she sighed. "You used to trade favors? Stuff like that?"

"Yes," she nodded quietly, a part of her missing those simpler times.

"Well, in the end, I recall you saying you owed me a few. I'm a proud woman, Kimberly Anne, and you know it," she said quietly, leaning forward to stare at her with overly bright green eyes. "But I'm asking you…. Begging you. Let me live my final days with my daughter. And take care of her for me afterward. I….I know it's a lot, but….you're the only person I can trust. I don't want her mixed up in our world. Not on either side. I just want her to have a chance to live a…..normal life. Is that so wrong," she asked, tears starting to fall.

"Mommy," Angela suddenly whimpered as the air began to fill with the whine of turbojets.

Kim cursed as she looked up without following the girl's finger.

"Damn him," she growled.

"Hawk II, withdraw. I repeat, withdraw. This is a direct order."

"You cannot command a senior officer, Possible," Will spat as his voice sounded over her earpiece. "We've heard enough to know Shego is neutralized, but her child remains a viable threat. You are hereby ordered to sanction her immediately."

"What," Kim and Shego both hissed as one, his voice having been loud enough to carry over her earpiece.

"You heard me, Possible. Terminate both targets. That is a direct order from the top."

"Mother, come in. This is Hawk," she called as Shego scooped her child up and clutched her to her as she looked at Kim, obviously close to panic.

"Mother confirms the order," Betty's voice finally replied wearily. "It's out of my hands, Possible. The council wants them both neutralized."

Kim glanced at the pair, and knew this had gone too far.

"The council can go to hell," she spat.

"Possible," Will's voice shouted as the hovering VTOL turned, a hatch opening as he appeared in it. "You will carry out that order."

"Since when did Global Justice turn into a band of assassins," she demanded.

"For the public good….."

"Hawk II, do you copy," Kim asked after a long, stiff silence.

"Possible," Will growled.

"I'm addressing you, James. Do you copy?"

"Roger, Hawk III. Hawk II copies."

"Hawk II, you have five seconds to vacate this airspace before I release the electronic locks on the island's G-T-A defenses. Do you copy?"

"You're bluff……."

Will's outrage was lost in a wail as the jet went vertical at almost full throttle. The pilot had worked with Kim before now. He knew she didn't bluff.

"This is Hawk to all strike teams, scrub this mission. Fall back to Hawk III, and take the sergeant's body, too. Once you are aboard, await my orders."

The men looked at one another, collected their fallen comrade, and turned to leave the area without a single protest.

"Mother, do you copy?"

"Mother copies, Kimberly. But you're really handing them your ass this time."

"I've survived worse mistakes. Besides, do you think those people could stop me if I chose to really fight back?"

"No, Kim, and _that's_ what scares them."

"Well, what scares me is when the U.N.'s ruling council sends me in to kill a helpless mother and her child. That isn't what I signed on for, Betty," she called her pointedly. "No wonder Ron turned his back on you. Apparently, his instincts were better than mine this time."

"Kim. Give me some time. I'll try to….reason with them. But are you sure this is how you want to play it?"

"I'm not playing, Betty," Kim shot back. "But I'll give you thirty minutes, because I know who is on the council this year. Hawk III out."

"Thank you," Shego told her.

"I haven't done anything yet, Shego," she said grimly, shutting off her radio completely before she sagged against the railing, and sighed before grinning and adding, "Except maybe given them another target."

"Somehow, I don't think you'd go down as easily as I would just now," the older woman smiled.

Angela stared at her, still obviously frightened, but managing a faint smile when she looked up at her.

"Are…. Are you going to help my mommy?"

"I'm going to try," she said, smiling at the child who had spoken directly to her this time.

"Can you make her better?"

"Better," she asked quietly.

"You're her? Kim Possible? Right?"

"Yes," Kim nodded.

"Mommy says you can do _anything_," Angela sat up, looking more confident. "Can you save her, so she don't have to die?"

The little girl's plea struck right at her heart, and she looked at Shego with a knot in her chest. "Angela," she told her. "If I can do anything, I promise, I'm going to try."

Angela smiled happily. "Yaaaay!"

"Why….? Why don't you…..go get mommy and Ms. Possible some lemonade, honey," Shego said raggedly, her lower lip trembling.

"Okay. I'll be right back," she said, and skipped into the open house.

"She's a pretty child."

"She is," Shego smiled. "I have tried to help her, Kim. To….ready her for living…..alone, but….she's still so young."

"I can't say I know what you're going through, Shego, but you have my word. I'm not going to let anyone just murder either of you."

"Thanks, Kimmie. Considering our past, that's…..that's pretty decent of you."

"Well, like you said," she smiled, "I do owe you a few favors."

Shego laughed weakly.

"Is it….that bad?"

"Some days….not so much. Others are a real….."

"Lemonade," Angela announced as she came out with three glasses filled with icy beverage. "I made it myself," she smiled at Kim.

"Thank you, Angela," she said, taking the glass, and not realizing how thirsty she was until she drank half of it in a gulp.

"You like it?"

"I certainly do," the uniformed redhead smiled. "You make very good lemonade."

The girl beamed like any girl her age.

"So, _commander_," Shego grinned weakly. "You're really going to take on GJ for us?"

"Honestly? I was fast getting to this point already. That tin-plated general I just ignored has been pushing my buttons for the past three years. Still, they're just upset because I won't let GJ into my armory."

"Your…..armory?"

"Well, let's just say, I'm as much the genius as my parents or brothers. And one of only four people in the world who can work with Lorwardian tech, and get it to function."

"Ah, _now_ I get it."

"I thought you might."

"I bet I can guess the other three."

"You probably could," she smiled, glancing at her watch. "Ten more minutes. So, Shego. What about your brothers? Did you ever consider asking….?"

"Hego? God, no. Worse than Drakken, if he were still around. Remember I said I didn't want her in my world. That includes his. The goofball would be all over her with his moronic notions of heroism the minute he saw her."

"I can understand that," Kim smiled blandly.

"So, Ron skipped the whole GJ thing?"

"He had other obligations anyway, but I don't think he trusted the council. Not with Somalia's warlords running the thing at the time."

"Money does buy anything," Shego nodded sagely, knowing how they had gotten into the U.N. at all.

"Not in my world."

"See, that's what I want her to learn. Even at your worst, you always kept your principles. I've admired that, Princess. I always have."

Kim blushed.

"Wow, and you still blush, too," Shego teased, laughing weakly, but Kim could see the fear and uncertainty in her eyes.

"One minute," she said, and switched on her radio.

"This is Hawk III, standing by," she reported.

"You were off station twenty-eight minutes," Mother replied crisply.

"Private discussion. You understand."

"Anything of merit I should know."

"Nothing that would interest _GJ_," she pointed out firmly.

"All right. I managed to sway Councilman Van Dyke. But you might not like the terms."

"Just tell me what he said this time."

"You can forego the sanction if you remain on the island until Alpha One is _expired_, and then you are expected to bring the secondary….. The child to us."

"Not happening, Betty. She's a little girl, not a science experiment."

"I told him you would say that, too."

"And he said?"

"That if you didn't, you would be considered the perennial guardian of the child, with the understanding _neither_ of you ever left that island. Not alive. I've even been ordered to prepare an initial quarantine of the entire region to ensure that happens if you prove….recalcitrant."

"So, now we're assassins, _and_ tyrants. Outstanding, Betty. Truly. Outstanding."

"Kim…."

"Betty, tell Van Dick I resign. Furthermore, tell him that Shego and her child are under my direct and personal protection. We will stay here for now, because it's safer for them that way. Am I very clear here, Betty?"

"Yes," the woman said quietly, sounding much older than usual, which was something, since Shego knew she was getting pretty old herself. Or that was how she felt just then.

"They won't take this well, Kimberly."

"Tough. I'm pretty sure you saw it coming. But one more thing, Betty."

"Yes?"

"Tell them to stay out of my armory. If anyone tries to break my security, they won't go home happy. In fact, they won't go home."

There was silence on the other end for a long moment, then Betty said, "I will relay your….advice back to the council. You should know, however, pursuant to operating protocols, our frequencies will be switched off, and deactivated on this link in three minutes after you have announced your resignation, commander. But, you are still under a secrecy oath….."

"Goodbye, Betty."

"Goodbye, Kimberly. And…..good luck."

"Back at you. Hawk III, this is Possible. Copy?"

"Roger, commander. Standing by."

"I'm sure you monitored all that chatter, Owen. Withdraw back to the mother ship. Mission is a scrub. Understand?"

"Understood, commander. And….good luck, ma'am. Sorry about the verdict."

"Me, too, Owen. Watch your backs, guys. They may scrub _you_ next."

She pulled off the radio, and shoved it into a uniform pocket. "So much for that. I really was ready to quit anyway."

"Were they getting that bad?"

"You have no idea," Kim sighed, shaking her head.

"Are the bad men going away," Angela asked quietly as she sipped her own lemonade, standing very close to her mother.

"They will if they're smart," she told the little girl.

"So, what next?"

Kim smiled back at Shego. "Supper? I'm starved."

"Oh, no. You're not getting near my kitchen," Shego looked panicked again.

"Hey, I've improved" Kim sputtered.

"I can cook," Angela told her.

_**KP**_

"Is she always this tired," Kim asked Angela who stood by her side in the bedroom door, looking at Shego still napping after their lunch four hours ago.

She had been happy and animated in the kitchen, cooking a quick, simple meal with her daughter, and chatting about nonsensical things as Kim watched, and occasionally commented. They ate in a fairly relaxed atmosphere considering they had once been at one another's throats on a near daily basis, and then Shego declared she needed a nap.

"Sometimes she sleeps for days. That gets scary," Angela admitted quietly. "She was happy today, though, after the bad men left. She hasn't really smiled in a long time. Not really. I think she's really glad you're here. You know, she even has your picture. It's kinda burned up, and old, but I know it's you. She stares at it sometimes, and looks kind of sad. But happy at the same time. Isn't that weird?"

"Well, maybe she's just remembering another time when she was happy," Kim suggested, surprised to learn Shego had any picture of her.

"Maybe," Angela sighed as they turned from the room.

"I'm just glad I could help," Kim told her as she followed the girl, still stunned to find not only was Shego a mother, but that she was dying. It was just so….unlikely.

"Do you think you can help her get better now?"

Kim stared down at the little girl.

A girl who had burned a hole right through a man without batting an eye for attacking her mother. One who had apparently vaporized most of an entire island just by losing her temper after she was frightened. One that just wanted her mother to get well, and take care of her.

She thought of her own mother, dead just two years now, and thought of how she felt at the time.

"I'm going to try, Angela. I gave you my promise, remember? In fact, I have a friend I'm going to go call. So don't be scared if someone new shows up later, okay?'

"Is he the monkey man?"

Kim smiled at that description as they left Shego to her nap.

"No," she laughed. "He's another friend. His name is Wade."

"The nerdy one."

Shego had apparently talked about her a lot.

"Well, he's very smart," Kim smiled. "But I'll bet you are, too."

"I guess," she sighed. "But I feel really dumb sometimes."

"We all do, Angela," Kim assured her. "Trust me. It's part of growing up."

She left Angela to watch a DVD on the surprisingly state-of-the-art entertainment center, and stepped outside to raised her left wrist, and pull back the cuff of the blue uniform she still wore. "Voiceprint authorization, KP1. Activate."

"Voiceprint accepted, Kimberly. Standing by. Orders?"

"Close on this location, and await further orders," she told the AI controlling her recently modified transport vehicle few would even recognize as the old Roth Coupe her father had given her so many years ago. Only the general frame was all that remained of the original vehicle.

The rest was all upgraded.

"Relay to Armory Control," she spoke again after touching a small switch on the band she wore. "Full defensive posture. Implement full containment measures."

"_Armory Control online. Containment procedures activating. Authorization code_?"

"Delta, Delta, Pi," she spoke into the bracelet that was Wade's newest Kimmunicator design that house very advanced nannite-driven bio-armor that GJ would be drooling over if they knew it existed. That was another surprise they weren't going to be getting this Christmas she decided.

"_Code accepted. Procedures online. Armory is now in full defensive mode_."

"Okay, then. One last thing. Give me a coded channel through any active satellite link, please."

"Checking. Checking. Checking," the linked AI on the Roth reported. "Secure link is open. You may proceed."

"Wade, it's Kim."

"I can guess. Betty is really burning some ears, and asses, girl. Do I need to ask?"

"I'm sure you already know. Wade, I need something. Something special," she told him.

"All you have to do is ask, KP," the now lean, muscular giant that had grown up into a prime specimen smiled over the small digital screen. "You know that."

"I know, Wade. But you're going to have to bring it to me. And, you'd better go super-stealth on this one."

"Understood. It may take a few days to get there, though."

"I hope we have them," she said quietly as she closed the channel after relaying her request.

Angela came out of the house even as a small, sleek coupe dropped out of the darkening sky before it landed beside her.

"Is that him?"

"Actually, this is just my car," she smiled, and opened the door to reach into the back. "I had a hunch I might need an overnight bag before long," she told her, and pulled out the small case. "Okay, Annie, find a secure location, and go full camo."

"Affirmative, Kimberly," the AI replied, and rolled off into the jungle, vanishing as it did.

"Your car talks! And turns invisible!"

"Well, it's actually the AI that runs my car," she smiled. "I call her Annie, after my mom."

"That's so cool. It's kind of like the computer that….."

Angela suddenly fell silent, realizing she had been about to blurt out things her mother said not to talk about to anyone.

"Let me guess. Your mom also has a computer running the defenses for your home, and the other stuff on the island?"

"Yeah," she nodded reluctantly with the air of a child expecting a scolding.

"Don't worry. Shego knows I'd figure that out. I expected it before I got here. That's how I managed to sneak up on you."

"You sure did scare me," she admitted, smiling again. "Can I ride in your car someday? Mommy used to take me for rides in her jet, but she gets so tired now, she never goes anywhere anymore."

"We'll see. First, why don't you show me your computer?"

Angela hesitated again.

"I'm only asking so I can see if it needs work to make it do a better job of taking care of you and your mother. After all, I'm afraid some of those people that left might try to sneak back."

Now Angela looked worried again.

"Don't worry. With me and Annie, you and your mother are going to be safe. So, how about showing me the computer so we can work on it," she smiled.

"Okay. But if mommy gets mad, I didn't say _nothing_," Angela said flatly, proving she wasn't completely without guile of her own.

"It'll be our secret," she winked at the child, who dangerous as she seemed, was also eager to please, and obviously happy to have someone with her.

_To Be Continued………._


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim Possible: Devil's Child**

**By LJ58**

**Part 2:**

"Morning, sleepyhead," Kim smiled, handing Shego a cup of steaming coffee when she staggered out of the bedroom into the kitchen close to nine the next morning.

"Morning? Ugh," she groaned, sipping the coffee. "I feel like it's still the middle of the night."

"Come sit down and eat, Shego," she told her. "Angela left breakfast."

"Where is my Angel," she said, looking around with bleary eyes.

"I let her go to the beach. Don't worry, Annie is watching her."

"Annie," she frowned. "Did I miss something?"

"Annie is the AI in my car. I have her watching for any signs of GJ agents out to make a rep, or any other trouble."

"Your…..car," Shego muttered, staggering to the table to take the plate Kim offered after heating it in the microwave."

"Don't look like that. Angela cooked it," Kim assured her as Shego stared at the eggs and bacon.

"I'm just….not real hungry, Kimmie," she sighed, and stared at her plate. "Some mornings….I just can't get anything down."

"That doesn't help," Kim told her. "You should…."

"I know. I know. But, if I force myself to eat, I only end up sick, and vomiting it back up. Maybe…..later. I did eat pretty good last night," she smiled.

"All right," Kim murmured, and moved the plate away from her.

"So. You never got married? Had any kids of your own?"

"No," Kim admitted after Shego finally managed to ask her that after more than five minutes of silence.

"More coffee?"

"Why not," Shego asked. "I always figured you'd be real mom material. Sure, you couldn't cook, but you had everything else covered."

Kim sighed. "I guess I just focused on other things. Then Ron went one way. I went the other, and now I'm here."

"Lucky us," Shego murmured, shaking her head when Kim gestured to her cup again. "I love Angel. She's….my life. You don't know how much it hurt to realize I probably wouldn't live to see her grow up."

"I can guess."

"Maybe. It's different when it's your kid. Looking in….? No offense, Princess, but…you just don't know how it feels. Not really," she sighed.

"I won't argue," she told her.

"So. What's your plan, Kimberly," she smiled, trying to sound strong, even if she obviously wasn't feeling like doing more than sitting right there in that chair just then.

"I…..have something in mind. I won't say anything until Wade gets here, though. Meanwhile, I hope you don't mind, but I found your underground com-con, and upgraded your defenses a little."

"You upgraded _my_ defenses," Shego gave a crooked smile. "There's a switch."

"Well, aside from my promise, Shego, I'm covering my butt, too. You might have already guessed I'm not that popular with some officials these days. I wouldn't put it past them to try to sneak in even after they claimed to back off."

Shego nodded. "It's what I'd do."

"Yeah, but they're supposed to be the good guys."

"Wise up, Princess," Shego grunted, looking suddenly sad. "There are no real good guys anymore. Everyone wears black hats these days. So to speak."

"I don't believe that, Shego."

"Well, there's always an exception," she smiled weakly, then paled, and cringed as she shrank in her seat.

"Shego?"

"Listen, Kimmie. I…..forgot my painkillers. Think you can go get the brown bottle on the nightstand for me? I don't think I feel up to walking all the way back to my room just now," she said quietly.

"Sure, Shego," she said, and stood up. "Sure you don't want more coffee?"

"Just….water. For my pills," she said, and Kim poured her a glass before going after the medicine.

She walked into the room, and this time she went inside, and found a large, brown bottle of unmarked pills. Very high grade codeine from the look of them. She also saw a small frame with a small, charred and yellowed photo obviously made in a cheap photo booth years ago. She stared at the image of her and Miss Go taken so many years ago that set on the side of the stand, facing the bed. The picture Angela mentioned.

She walked back into the kitchenette, opening the bottle for her, and asked, "How many?"

"Five."

"_Five_!? Shego….."

"Trust me, Kimberly. Five. My powers may be shorted out, but my metabolism is still not normal."

She spilled out five, fat pills and set them beside the glass she had yet to touch.

"It's that bad?"

"Like I said. Sometimes…..it's a real bitch."

"I wish I had known sooner, Shego. We could have….."

"Dragged me off to jail so I could die behind bars?" she asked bitterly.

Kim said nothing.

"I'm sorry. You don't deserve that," she said after swallowing the first pill, and choking it down with a gulp of water. It took her almost ten minutes to take all five, and she coughed, wheezed, and choked violently more than once getting them all down.

"So… Why is Nerdlinger coming here," she asked. "Already planning an autopsy?"

"Actually, he's coming her for two reasons."

"Yeah? Do I want to know?"

"Not for an autopsy, you screwy woman," Kim told her firmly. "I've been working on a fusion relay switch I think I might be able to adapt to organic energy to help Angela focus and channel her power without losing control."

Shego stared at her. "R-Really? You think you can do that for her?"

"I wouldn't mention it if I weren't fairly optimistic," she told her.

Shego smiled brightly for a moment. "I knew I did the right thing leaving those breadcrumbs to draw you here. And reason number two," she asked, looking a little less pale, but a lot more glassy-eyed.

"I'm going to try to save your life."

"I appreciate the thought, but I've been to every specialist in the world, Kim. The best money can buy. I'm….." She trailed off, wriggling one hand expressively.

"You haven't had me and Wade working for you. I've been working on a little toy salvaged from the Lorwardian starship. I won't say anything else until Wade gets here. But….hopefully, it might be able to help you."

"Hey, I'm just glad I'm not going to have to die alone," Shego smiled, and dropped her head on the table. "I miss my pillow right now," she burbled.

"Come on, loopy," Kim smiled a melancholy smile as she pulled her from the chair. "If you're still feeling that bad, let's get you back to bed."

"Wanna go to the beach," she sighed, leaning back in her chair. "Wanna feel the sun," she sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure," Shego murmured. "Wanna sun. Wanna see Angel," she sighed, and closed her eyes.

"Shego?"

"Still awake," she murmured. "Just…" She sighed, and smiled. "I'm glad you're here, Kimmie," she said quietly as she leaned her head back, and looked up into her eyes. "Makes me real glad I never killed you now."

"I'm rather happy about that myself," she replied dryly.

Shego giggled.

"You're silly."

"Aren't we all," she said, and hefted Shego to her feet.

"No. No, no, no. Not room. Beach," she protested when Kim steered her to the bedroom.

"Shego, you can't go to the beach in your nightgown."

Shego stared at her in genuine confusion. "Why not," she muttered as Kim led her into the room.

Kim rolled her eyes. "I can see you're going to be fun."

"I wish," Shego sighed as Kim dropped her on the bed, and looked around.

"So," she said, ignoring the comment. "Bathing suit?"

"Yep."

"Where?"

"Oh. Right. Drawer," she pointed generally.

"Can you dress by yourself?"

"Maybe," Shego murmured, her eyes still closed.

"Shego?"

"Oh, Kimmie," she sighed, obviously still not quite focused just then. "Why did you leave me?"

"Shego? I'm right here."

She reached out, grabbed Kim, and pulled her down to her side, holding on the way a drowning woman might hold onto a life preserver.

"I didn't want you to leave," she suddenly sniffed, and just held tightly as she cried.

In the end, Shego drifted off to sleep without another word, and Kim just tucked her back into bed after prying herself loose. She looked at the picture, and walked out of the room, leaving her to sleep.

"Please, hurry, Wade," she murmured as she walked out to the porch, and used her Kimmunicator to check Annie's sensor scans. So far, everything was quiet. But it was only the first day.

**KP**

Wade watched the radar screen, timing the pulses.

"Definitely using microburst scans to sweep the island," he murmured. "Only GJ doesn't use that kind of technology these days. So, who….?"

He leaned back in his seat in the submersible he was operating just two miles off Shego's island as he studied the layout. Reaching up, he switched a toggle up, and asked, "Annie, are you online?"

"Always, Wade."

"What's your current mission parameters?"

"Surveying possible approach vectors for any and all incursions, and overseeing the safety of Angela Go."

"Angela….? Oh, the little girl. Right. Any active targets in this region as of now, Annie?"

"Negative, Wade," Annie replied. "However, I have detected multiple microburst scans originating from high altitude orbit. Possible a suborbital craft, or a pirated satellite."

"That was my thinking. My mini-sub is just a little limited in regard to such long-range jamming, Annie. How about jamming the scans while I surface, and come onto the island?"

"Affirmative, Wade. Please hold your position. Kimberly has upgraded island defenses, and a standard EMP emitter won't shut down the underwater defenses for your approach. I'll have to manually clear you."

"Naturally," he smiled, and didn't have to guess Kim was already hard at work making things hot for anybody that might try bothering her, or Shego. Still, he was curious about who was scanning the island.

"Annie," he said. "I'm sending you my data on the microbursts. Try to track them to their source if you don't mind. Until I get back home, I'm afraid the wireless link in my little ship isn't quite up to that job."

"Of course, Wade. You are now clear to approach the island. Please don't delay, or deviate from your approach vectors. Defenses go back up in .three minutes."

"Of course, Annie," he said, already throttling up as he left the deep ocean trench that covered his approach, and rose to enter the lagoon. "And, thanks."

Rather that surface, he left his sub on the lagoon floor, and used the hatch to eject himself after powering down, and leaving his systems on standby. He then swam up to the beach to climb out of the ocean onto the beach to be greeted by a ten year old girl that looked remarkably like Shego.

"Well, you must be Angela," he said as the little girl looked up from a very intricate sandcastle, and smiled at him.

"And you must be Wade," she said, eyeing the small tote he carried in one hand as he lowered his own defense shield that let him rise to the surface without even getting wet. "Is that going to save my mommy?"

Wade remembered what Kim had said about Shego. As well as what he inferred from monitoring the GJ chatter. Shego was really dying. It was almost hard to believe. She was always so powerful. So capable. So…unstoppable. Were she not so obviously evil, he would have admired her as much as he did Kim.

"I don't know, Angela," he replied honestly. "But Kim must think it might help, and that is why I brought it."

"Oh. Okay. Come on, and I will show you to the house."

"Thank you," he smiled.

"I've alerted Kimberly to your arrival, Wade," Annie replied from nearby where she sat uncloaked, but hidden in the jungles. "I shall continue to work on your requests."

"Thank you, Annie. Keep me informed. The scans might be nothing, or they might be a prelude to more trouble."

"Understood."

"This way, Mr. Wade," the little girl said, smiling at him as she led him into the jungle.

"Wade," Kim smiled as she came out of the house. "You didn't have any trouble, did you?"

"Nothing serious. Annie cleared me to get through your new security net, but did you know about the….."

"Intermittent microburst scans? Yeah, they started just about the time GJ took off. I've got Annie trying to track them."

"Good idea," he agreed, not telling her he had asked the same thing of the AI.

"You bring everything?"

"Yes."

"Angela," Kim turned to her. "Why don't you go in and watch your mother now? She's had another bad day," she told her honestly. "If she wakes up, let her know Wade is here, and we'll be in the underground command center setting something up."

"Okay. Do you think….?"

"We'll find out together," she told her as she rubbed her dark head.

"Cute kid," Wade murmured as she led him from the house, toward a nearby cliff that sheltered the house. And was covered by a massive, steel door that indicated a serious hangar of some kind.

"Yeah. It's funny, all this time and the one thing that never occurred to me was that Shego might have become a mother," she admitted as she opened the door, and they stepped into a real hangar with only one sleek, green jet parked inside. It covered in dusty canvas that indicated it had not moved in a very long time.

"Lift is this way. The lab and computer systems are one level down."

"Smart," Wade nodded as they walked onto a small, square platform that dropped into stygian darkness before the lights came on as they stopped at the bottom. "Real smart," he said, looking around the huge chamber obviously cut out by laser drill to form the computerized lair that ran the island's defenses, and likely provided whatever else Shego might need while she was here.

"I thought so, too. Let's set up the genetic sequencer over here. And I want the fusion controllers here."

"Just what are you thinking, Kim?"

"Well, I can't say for certain until we find out what's going on inside Shego's body. But when she told me Drakken did whatever happened to her to shut off her natural comet powers, I guessed they might somehow be poisoning her from the inside out. If we find out what he did, maybe we can undo it, and that healing ability she once possessed will….. I don't know, fix her."

"A good initial theory, considering you haven't even had a chance to do any kind of scan on her. But the control tech?"

"Angela can't harness, and control her powers subconsciously yet. But I've seen her use them with ease on a conscious level."

"I saw the mission data," Wade nodded, still shocked at how easily that little girl had dropped a grown man simply by pointing at him.

"Well, I started thinking that maybe what she was unable to control was like a runaway reactor. Too much energy builds along her synaptic pathways, and emotional outbursts compel her to release it involuntarily. So, what if we created a way to recycle the energy, keeping it inside, and neutralized, rather than randomly exploding."

"I get it. Like an organic cooling unit?"

"Exactly," she nodded as she lifted one, bulky squarish device that Wade pulled out of the heavy tote he had opened.

"Well, we've got our work cut out for us, then," he told her, still unloading gear she had requested.

"Set up the sequencer, and tie it in to the medical scanner there," she pointed out. "I'll start work on my dampeners."

**KP**

It was well after dark when Shego stepped off the lift, leaning heavily on her daughter as she walked to where the two were working steadily on something that looked very much like a metal coffin lined with wires, and hooked up to quite a few machines she didn't recognize.

"Can't wait to bury me. Is that it," she teased wearily as she eyed the metal box.

"Actually, I'm hoping this will help you get better, Shego," Kim glanced at her, genuinely surprised to see her. "We're almost done, too. Have you eaten?"

"Yes," Angela nodded as her mother leaned against one of the many shelves around her, still breathing hard. The past week while waiting for Wade, she had been getting weaker and weaker, as if she had given up fighting lately. "But not much," she told Kim.

"Yours….is on the stove," Shego told her. "We made…enough for you both. I think," she said, eyeing Wade's tall, lean form. "You really grew up, nerdlinger."

Wade smiled as he set a mini-torch down, and closed the panel he was working on.

"Everyone does, Shego," he told her.

Then turned to Kim to say, "I think we're ready, KP. It'll tell us what's going on, I'm certain. What we might be able to do about it will be another thing."

"As long as we have a chance, I'll take it. Shego…."

"This….is for me?"

"Well, this," she added, holding up a small, slender metal band, "Is for Angela. If I'm right, these bands will help her contain and control her power, so there will be no more energy outbursts like you described."

"Really?"

"That's the plan, sweetie," Kim told her. "But I'll admit, this is all theoretical, and we won't know till you lose control if they work."

"In which case it either works, or……not," Shego guessed.

"Bingo," Wade nodded.

"Jeez. And I thought it was just Dr. D that was that was that….."

"We have an edge here, Shego," she told her. "I have a genius here that is helping me go over everything every step of the way."

"Theoretically," Wade told the older woman. "It should work."

"I'm willing to try," Angela told them eagerly. "How do they work?"

"Good. All you have to do is wear them. That's all," Kim told her, holding up the first band.

"They look kind of pretty, too," she murmured, taking the first silvery band.

"Just snap it around your wrist. Your own neural energy should power the interior circuitry."

Shego smiled wanly as her daughter quickly slid the bands around her wrists, and snapped them in place.

"Looks good, kiddo," Shego smiled, wondering if it really was just that easy.

"Now fix mommy," Angela looked up at the pair as she held out her wrists, admiring her new adornments, and then turned her attention to the two adventurers.

"Well, we are ready for a full body scan. That's step one," Kim told Shego. "You aren't claustrophobic, are you," she asked Shego.

"These days, I'm not much of anything," the older woman smiled wanly.

"All right. All you have to do is climb in the scanner, and lay down. It'll take a little while, but we're going to do a full molecular-level scan to find out what's going wrong inside your body. Hopefully, we can then fix it."

"Well, I'd like to at least find out what's killing me," she sighed. "So, why not?"

"Just don't give up yet, Shego," Kim told her, moving aside to activate a control that made the apparent coffin hum, and light up from the inside.

The upper panel slid back, and Shego looked at the smooth, plain interior that did look not unlike a metal coffin.

"Sorry. We went for the no-frills, bare bones model since we felt speed was better than comfort," Wade told her when he saw Shego's grimace at the hard, steel box.

"Want me to go get you a pillow, mommy," Angela asked.

"Sure, pumpkin," she told her. "Why don't you go do that?"

She ran off, and shouted, "I'll be right back," as she raced for the lift.

"Let's get this over with," she said as the lift began to rise just out of sight of the station where they stood.

"Okay. Just get in, and lay down," Kim told her.

"Wade, warm up the bio-scanners, and get the CS ready."

"CS," Shego asked as she limped over, and crawled up into the elongated box with Kim's help.

"Cerebral scanner," she told her. "It'll do a deep tissue scan of your brain without being invasive."

"You will feel a slight sting in your lower back, though, when the device first cycles up as it takes a general tissue and blood sample. So don't worry about that."

"I can take a little sting," the woman murmured. "Just don't leave me in this thing when it's over."

"Don't worry," Kim told her. "It shouldn't take long. Just hold on," she said, "So, are you ready?"

"Just get it over with, Princess," she sighed wearily, laying back in the box as Kim nodded at Wade.

Wade tapped in a few commands, and the lid slid back over the top, hiding the obviously suffering woman's face as Kim glanced at him.

"I never thought I'd feel sorry for Shego," she admitted as the dull whine of the equipment rose to signal the equipment was working.

"CS active. Medical scanners warming up. I have an initial tissue sample coming up on the main….. My God, Kim, look," Wade said, pointing at the small monitor.

Shego's blood was only slightly reddish, but mostly green. It was also filled with untold numbers of tiny, robotic nannites.

"Initial estimates put the number of nannites in her system at well over fifty…..million," he told her as he studied the sample. "It's a wonder she's still alive at all."

"Can you access one of them? Find out what's going on with them?"

"I'm trying now. They're definitely terrestrial. In fact, they look….. These are Drakken's work," he said quietly, and showed another screen that had a single nannite isolated, and magnified on it.

"Take a look," he pointed. "Pure, mechanical function. They feed on plasma energy. Like Shego's comet power."

"That's how he turned off her power. He injected her with these things, and they kept replicating, siphoning off the power her own body generated naturally."

"Exactly. Didn't you say she mentioned she started having relapses just after Angela's last outburst that leveled the other island?"

"Yes," Kim nodded as she studied the scans.

"I'm guessing the plasma must have force-fed the nannites, causing an unnatural replication that overwhelmed her system. We have to get them out of her, Kim, or they will kill her."

"I know. How?"

"That's going to be harder than it looks," he admitted. "They're in every cell and platelet in her body."

"Like cancer."

"Exactly."

"Can you just….shut them down?"

"I don't think so. If they're like Drakken's earlier nannites, they're hardwired to a slave routine, fueled by their host's neural energy and plasma, and will simply keep replicating until they….."

"Kill her."

"Yes," he admitted.

"What about an EMP?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But in her condition, it might kill her, too. Then you're still faced with task of getting them out of her even if they are deactivated."

"Hit the tissue sample with a controlled EM burst," Kim decided.

Wade nodded, pulled the slide from the side of the medical scanner, and set it near a small device set up near a laser apparatus.

"All right. I'll give it a three second pulse from the portable emitter," he said as they heard the low growl of the lift mechanism returning.

"Check it."

He set the slide back into a viewer, and checked it. "They're all inactive. You're right. An EMP will shut these things down."

"All right. Now we need Angela."

"Me," Angela asked, walking over to look around as she held a pillow in both hands. "Is mommy…..?"

"We're already examining her, Angela," Kim nodded, taking the pillow and setting it aside. "Don't worry. I have an idea, but I need your help. Do you think you can hit a little blood sample with just enough of your power to heat the cells without blowing anything up?"

"I…..think so."

"You want to know if she can vaporize them without harming the organic tissue," Wade realized.

Kim smiled, nodding.

"Here we are. Just give it a small burst. Like you might heat up your cocoa," Kim said knowingly as she directed Angela to the slide sample.

"Oh. How did you know….?"

"Your mother used to heat her coffee the same way."

"Okay. Let me concentrate," she said as she studied the slide Kim set on the counter near the scanner.

She put her hand over the small sample, and Kim nodded as the girl's palm began to glow bright green. Then a burst flashed down from a forefinger, and a small crack split the slide.

"Sorry," Angela groaned anxiously.

"Don't worry. That's all right. We're looking for results, not neatness. Wade?"

Wade took the still slightly fluid sample that had not dried up, or vaporized as most blood would under such conditions. He reset the sample, and opened the micro-viewer again.

"Not one nannite," he said in surprise. "Just healthy platelets."

"Let's open it up, and tell Shego we might have a cure. If it will work to scale," she told him.

"All right. But we have to warn her….there is still a lot of risk involved," he said, powering down the scanner.

"Look. Her heart and lungs are strained to the limit now. Her kidneys are on the verge of shutting down. We might not have any other choice."

"KP," he said as the top slid back. "It's a miracle she's even still alive. Our cure might not help."

Angela gave a soft gasp.

"What'd I miss," Shego asked, blinking owlishly as she sat up in the boxlike scanner, looking more uneasy that she was wanted to show as she feigned a casual air.

"We know what happened," Kim told her. "And….I have an idea. But….to be honest, the cure could kill you."

Angela gasped again.

"Just tell me what's going on," Shego said after she looked down at her daughter.

She did. Telling her about the nannites, the likelihood they were responsible for all her health problems. She also explained the chance that they might just be able to save her, and restore her powers, if she survived the EMP long enough for her daughter to burn out every one of the machines before even one of them could try to reboot and come back online afterward. Just missing one would only restart the cycle. That was saying she survived the EMP at all. Or the plasma burst Angela would have to subject her to flush her system.

"It's your choice, Shego. Yours, and Angela's," Kim told her.

"That's your best idea?"

"Shego, to be honest, it's my _only_ idea."

"And….judging by the results, you have less than a week left to decide. If that," Wade admitted grimly.

Shego sighed, and slumped in the box as she absorbed their words.

"Mommy……?"

"It's not like I've got many options. Do it."

"Understand, this is all theory," Kim told her. "Right now, you have at least…a week left with your daughter," she told her quietly. "But the EMP….."

"Do it," Shego said firmly.

"All right. Angela, do you understand what you're going to have to do?"

The little girl whimpered, but nodded.

"Listen. You just did a very good job heating up that slide. That's what you have to do for your mother. Heat her up from head-to-toe, all at once," Kim told her.

"But….she got burned up before, and nothing happened. She only got sicker," Angela whined.

"Because the machines inside her are still working. We are going to short them out. If only for a few seconds. We don't know how long they'll stay that way, so you have to burn them all up at once before they can restart again."

"You can do it, Angel," Shego smiled at her daughter. "I have faith in you."

"I'll…. I'll try," she said, her smile stiff and very fragile.

"Wade, get the emitter hooked into the bio-scanner, and amp the signal by fifty percent," Kim told him.

"Fifty…..!"

"I want a fifteen second burst," she nodded at him. "Angela," she said, pointing to a place near the end of the scanner. "I want you to climb up on the table there. The moment I give you the signal, you have to hit your mother with the same kind of heat, just like we said, all over. Head-to-toe. You ready, sweetie?"

"What if I do it wrong," she asked quietly.

Kim knelt down in front of her, brushing her dark hair back, and smiling into her face.

"Angela, every time I went on a mission, I felt the same way. I asked the same question. Every time. We're all scared sometimes. "But if we do our best, and try real hard, then most times…..things work out for the best. Now, are you ready?"

She looked up at her mother, who smiled and nodded at her.

"She's right, pumpkin. And you know what I've told you. If I trust anyone in this entire world, it's Kim Possible. And you. So, think you can save mommy's life," she asked.

"I….. I will," she nodded bravely.

"Good girl. And, Angel. Whatever happens…. Whatever happens, you just remember, I love you, and I am very, very proud of you."

"Mommy," she cried, and jumped up to hug her fiercely. "You have to be okay. You just have to," she choked.

"Then do what Kim says, Angel. And we'll both be fine."

"I will. I will," she said firmly, and let go of her mother to walk to the end of the counter, and climbed up to stand over her mother.

"I'm ready," she told Kim in a soft, solemn voice.

"Emitter is hooked up and ready, Kim," Wade told her somberly.

"Remember, fifteen seconds. Angela," Kim turned to her. "The moment that light in the box goes dark, you hit your mother with all the power you can just like we said. Shego, just lay back, and…..cross your fingers."

Shego smiled. "One last thing," she said, and gestured for Kim to come to her side.

"Sure," Kim nodded, stepping closer.

"Just in case," she said, reaching out and pulling her close, kissing her before Kim could react. Kim could only gape as Shego then told her, "I don't want to die with any more regrets. "I…. I fell in love with you a long time ago, Princess. I just had to tell you that in case…."

"Just lay back," a stunned Kim told her, helping her recline again. "You can say anything you want in a few minutes."

Shego only smiled as she lay back down in the scanner.

"Bye, Kimmie," she murmured, and closed her eyes.

Kim backed away, and nodded at Wade.

"Power's online. Emitters cycling," he reported

"And….go," Kim told him.

"Five seconds. Ten. Fifteen," Wade reported, and shut down the device that was bathing the convulsing woman in electromagnetic radiation.

"Now, Angela," Kim told her, and a burst of blinding, green light filled the narrow, rectangular box, making it seem like green flame had exploded out of it when the little girl's hands pointed down, fingers splayed as her arms radiated energies few would have believed could be harnessed by such a small body.

"How…..long," she cried.

"A few more seconds," Kim said, studying the scanner's overheating controls, watching the wildly fluctuating life signs of the woman inside.

"That's enough," Wade called.

"Stop," Kim told her. "Stop!"

The girl stepped back, sagging, and fell into Wade's arms as he gently set her down on the counter near the medical scanner. All of them stared at the still figure inside.

"Is she….?"

"Heartbeat is weak, but it's still there," Kim smiled at Angela.

"We'll have to scan her again to see if we….."

"Uh, Kim," Wade said as a small, fluttering green aura rose around the older woman.

Kim was staring at the still, pallid woman as the glow strengthened slightly, then burst into an emerald shimmering haze that almost blinded them.

"I think we should run now," he told her as she looked toward him.

_To Be Continued……._


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim Possible: Devil's Child**

**By LJ58**

**Part 3:**

"Uh, Kim," Wade said as a small, fluttering green aura rose around the older woman.

Kim was staring at the still, pallid woman as the glow strengthened slightly, then burst into an emerald shimmering haze that almost blinded them.

"I think we should run now," he told her as she looked toward him.

"Grab Angela," she agreed, and turned to bolt for the lift.

"What's wrong? What's happening to mommy," Angela wailed as Wade carried her over his shoulder as he snatched her up, and ran.

"I think she's got eleven years of feedback to clear out," Wade told her as they raced for the lift.

"Oh, man, I think we're in trouble," Kim agreed as the dimly lit lab below began to glow a bright emerald. "Annie, get to the hatch. Get to the hanger now," she shouted into her Kimmunicator as she ignored the lift, and fired a grapple to carry her up the side of the cavern wall faster than the lift could manage.

Wade was right behind her with his jet boots lifting him and Angela effortlessly into the air.

"Into the car," Kim shouted as they rushed from the hangar in time to see Annie hovering in the air before them. Behind them, the once dark hangar now glowed brightly as the energy behind them turned the air vibrant with unrestrained energies.

"Full vertical," Kim told Annie as she glanced at Wade, not bothering to buckle up as she slammed the door behind herself, his friend and Angela already settling into the passenger seat.

"Now, Annie! Go, now!"

The green mushroom cloud seemed to rise directly beneath them, as if giving chase as the small vehicle strained to stay ahead of the destructive energies exploding outward from the underground lab. Hovering over the edge of the planet, Kim looked down, and saw the small, green cloud still rising over the small island that had been Shego's home. And hers only for a very short week.

"Do you think…..mommy's okay," Angela gasped, looking out the window from Wade's lap as she stared down at the now fading cloud.

"If anyone could survive that, she could," Kim told her quietly.

"If she survived the treatment," Wade agreed.

"GJ is going to come running after this," Kim stated needlessly. "We need to get back down there, and find her."

"Once you do, just drop me at the lagoon. My sub should still be there, and I'll head back now, since you obviously won't be staying."

"You aren't," Angela asked anxiously.

"Neither will you, honey," Kim told her, taking manual control to start their descent. "After that explosion, the island will be devastated, and your defenses gone. You guys will be coming with me for now."

"But….we were 'sposed to stay on the island," Angela said quietly.

"You can't stay on what isn't there, Angela," Wade told her. "Besides, I think your energy dampeners may be working just as we hoped."

"How can you tell," she asked, looking at one thin wrist.

"Well, you were pretty scared there, right?"

"Oh. Uhm. Yeah," she admitted.

"And you didn't let loose any plasma of your own. Did you," he asked as they hovered over a smoldering crater that had been a lush island just moments ago.

"No," the little girl realized with a faint smile.

"So, it looks like KP is on the right track. So, let's find your mother, and then we can all get out of here."

"I've detected life signs two meters to port, and three meters down," Annie reported.

"Everything's gone," Angela rasped as they stared down at the island. "Just like last time."

"Just three meters down," Kim remarked. "Then she must be trying to get out," Kim said with a smile. "She must be alive!"

"Mommy's alive," Angela cried. "Really?"

"Let's go find out," Kim told her, and set Annie down just a few feet from the deeper part of the crater, climbing out to start digging where Annie had told her she had detected life signs.

They dug for several minutes before a green fist burst up from the blasted, partially crystallized rock and sand, and together they pulled out a naked, dark green woman with white hair who stared around herself in astonishment.

"Whoa? Did I do this?"

"Uhm, Shego," Kim said, holding out a blanket she had pulled from her car after realizing the woman had vaporized her clothing.

"Oh. Oh!"

She looked down at Angela after wrapping the blanket around herself, and grinned. "Hey, sweetie. Come give mommy a hug," she laughed, tears in her eyes, and reaching for her daughter.

"Are you really okay, mommy?"

"I feel _great_," she grinned, hugging her child, and swinging her around, losing her blanket as she did. "I gotta say, Kimmie, you make one hell of a doctor," she laughed again as Kim sheepishly held out the blanket again as Wade discreetly looked in another direction.

"We have inbound aircraft, Kimberly," Annie suddenly reported. "At least twenty of them."

"Damn. Wade, are you sure you can still get to your….?

"My sub's still intact," he said, glancing at a device on his belt as he rose into the air on his rocket boots. "I'll lay a false trail for them, and then disappear into a rift. You guys go stealth, and take off after I let them see me leaving," he said as he headed for the lagoon that still churned, but was otherwise still intact.

"Aw, crap. Looks like I cooked a little too well," Shego murmured, looking around in earnest now.

"It wasn't your fault, Shego. It was the neural feedback. Your synapses restarted, and obviously wanted to clear out your system on their own. I still want to rescan you to make sure you're out of the woods. For now, we'd better get you out of here, though. So, everyone into the car."

"I'm not arguing," Shego remakred as they headed for the waiting Roth.

"Annie, is Wade okay?"

"His submersible is rising to subsurface cruising depth now, Kimberly," the AI reported.

"Your car really talks," Shego asked as she climbed into the passenger seat after letting Angela climb into the back.

"Full stealth, Annie, and keep us under all radar. We'll slip away in the opposite direction along the water's surface to confuse their radar and sonar after they spot Wade."

"Affirmative," Annie replied even as four heavily armored GJ VTOL jets appeared right in front of them as they rose out of the crater.

"Doy! Too late, Princess," she hissed, staring at those jets that seemed to be facing them head-on as if they could still see them.

"Don't worry. They don't have anything that can spot Annie."

"Darn right," the AI replied as they slowly turned away from the crater, and toward the ocean on the far side of the island.

"Annie, how is Wade doing?"

"He's got two jets, and a battleship tracking him. He's diving deep now. Those guys are about to lose him in about five seconds."

"Good. Let's get out of here ourselves," she said, letting the AI fly the vehicle as they skimmed over the ocean's choppy waves just inches from the water.

"I never thought I would live to see the day Kim Possible saved my life, and helped me escape from Global Justice," Shego chortled as she clutched the blanket around her naked body.

"And I never thought Shego would tell me she loved me," Kim said quietly.

Shego actually blushed as her daughter declared, "Well, I love you, too. You kept your promise," she burbled. "You saved mommy, just like you said you would."

"I always try to keep my promises," she told Angela, and smiled at Shego. "Even your mother knows that."

Shego only blushed all the more.

"So," she finally asked as they left GJ's forces behind. "What now, Kimberly? Technically, aren't we all now fugitives?"

"I don't worry about technicalities any more," she told her. "Besides, I know one place where even GJ can't find us. I have friends who might let us stay as long as we need, too. At least, I'm hoping they'll let you stay."

Shego held up one hand, flexing her fist several times. "So, what's the plan?"

"First, we head for my armory where I can rescan you, to ensure you've burned out all of those nannites."

"I probably did. Dr. D learned a long time ago he couldn't chip me since all I had to do was raise my core temperature, and I could burn out any tracking chips he stuck in me."

"I'm guessing that little throat-clearing stunt of yours probably did get rid of the last of them, then. But let's make sure."

"Yeah," Angela agreed.

"I won't argue. Frankly, I always suspected Dr. D was going to be the death of me. I just didn't realize how close to being right I was."

"There's always hope, Shego," she told her quietly. "You just needed the right kind of help."

"I should have called you years ago," she agreed.

"Yep," Angela agreed.

"Annie, are we clear for high altitude flight?"

"Scanning the area," the AI reported.

"They're all focused on the island, Kimberly. Want me to take us up?"

"Yes. Take us to the armory, but maintain full stealth."

"Affirmative, Kimberly."

"I gotta say," Shego smiled faintly as she leaned back in the seat. "You really blossomed, Princess. You'd make one heck of a villain."

"I always thought you would make one heck of a hero," Shego was told.

"I tried that route. Remember?"

"No, you followed your brother who was _playing_ hero. I think, on your own, you would have been a very good leader, and an example for others if you had the chance."

"Wow, you are sharp," Shego murmured, fidgeting under her blanket. "I just hope you have some extra clothes in this armory of yours."

"I think we can find something for you. If you don't mind my taste in clothes," she added.

"Princess," she told her, eyeing the pale blue top and gray cargo pants she wore. "No offense, but you never had any taste. And I don't think that's changed," she grimaced at the blue uniform she still wore, though without the official patches.

"Shego," she sputtered.

"Mommy," Angela cried. "I like Kim's clothes."

"Doy," Shego moaned. "My daughter has your taste? It's a good thing I survived!"

All three laughed as the small vehicle arched back toward the North American continent. To a region in Western Canada.

"Approaching primary hangar, Kimberly."

"Okay, Annie. Armory Control, this is KP1, cleared to enter hangar alpha. Code Sigma Tau Sigma Five."

"_Armory Control, standing down. KP1 cleared for entry_," a voice echoed over the AI's speaker as the car began to descend into a gaping hole in the tundra that opened beneath them.

"Your armory is an underground lair," Shego couldn't resist commenting.

"Not quite. Just follow me," Kim grinned as she climbed out of the car that powered down as they climbed out. They walked to a sliding door, down a long corridor, and then Kim stepped up onto a small raised platform. "It gets cold in here at night," she said when Shego stared at the platform doubtfully, "So you might want to step up here."

"Uh, what are we doing," Shego asked as she readjusted her blanket, and stepped on onto the glassy surface.

Angela didn't even hesitate as she climbed the two steps to stand between the two women.

"Armory Control. Three to transport on my authority. Alpha, Alpha, Alpha. Transport."

"Transport," Shego yelped just before it felt as if the world jerked her one way while the floor went another, and she couldn't seem to breathe at all for a very long, long moment.

"What the hell was that," Shego hissed, staring at her as if Kim had gone insane.

"Welcome to my armory," Kim told her, and walked over to press a button that opened a hatch that now showed them a well lit corridor that led to a brighter, wider chamber that was filled with all manner of futuristic machinery and computers.

"Where are we," Shego gasped, staring around her at the place that seemed to put Dr. D's best to shame.

"The moon," Angela cried, looking out one thick, glass panel in the main chamber, seeing a wide, gray expanse under a velvet sky full of stars. "We're on the moon!"

"No way," Shego said, turning to Kim. "We aren't….."

Kim only smiled.

"Oh……snap," she murmured, and looked out the panel with her daughter with wide eyes. "How," she rasped.

"It was essentially just a realignment of quantum phase……"

"No, no, no, no, no," Shego shook her head vehemently. "In _English_," she told Kim, turning back to her.

"I invented a teleporter," Kim smiled.

"Duh," Angela grinned at her mother. "This is soooooo cool."

"No wonder GJ wants you," Shego murmured.

"Well, mostly they want my technology, and brains."

"So, you have a hole in the ground that teleports us to your secret moon base? Now what?"

"Well, actually, this is my think tank. We can't stay here too long. I haven't quite solved supply problems yet. Not if I want to keep it secret from Mother," she said pointedly.

"So they don't know….?" Shego gestured helplessly.

"Right now, they're focused on any one of three blinds where they think my actual armory is located. All three locations are heavily defended and fortified, as is my teleporter pad. But if anyone does find it, it will self-destruct before they can get near it."

"And if that happens while you're up here," she asked the redhead uneasily.

"Oh, don't worry. I've got a half dozen fail-safes and backups I can use to teleport back to various safe houses on Earth. Right now, they're focused on the decoy in Death Valley, though, so I'm not too worried."

"So? Any clothes up here," she asked.

"Yes. Just a moment, and I'll show you the living quarters where you can freshen up. I just want to bring up environmental controls, and recalibrate them for the three of us. Wouldn't want to run out of air while you're showering," she smiled.

"Uh, no," Shego agreed.

"Didn't think so. Okay. All done," she said, turning from the console where she was working. "Follow me, and I will show you where you can freshen up, and dress. Want coffee?"

"I'll make it," Shego told her.

"Don't worry. I've got a kitchen robot that does all my cooking while I'm up here. I am a bit low on food, but I have plenty of coffee. It's mostly what I live on when I come up here to think."

She led them down another corridor, to a smaller chamber that looked like a box, but had a bed, a small wardrobe, and even a few boxes of various items stacked around her. "Looks like Tim has been using my place for storage again," she grimaced. "The tweeb."

"Okay. Shower is in there. Clothes are in there," she pointed to the door, then to the wardrobe. "Most of them are singlets that I use for simplicity when I'm up here, so they should stretch. When you're ready for me, just press this button," she pointed to a yellow button on a small panel with four color-coded buttons. "It'll tell me you're finished."

"What are you going to be doing?"

"I'll be warming up the lab, and setting up a medical scanner to do a proper job rechecking you for any other problems," she told her.

"Oh. Well, if I hit the wrong button…..nothing weird will happen, will it?"

"Well, the green one will summon a robot to remake your bed or clean the room. The blue one will lock, or unlock the door," she said. "The yellow one signals me."

"And the red one?"

Kim paused dramatically. "The red one….turns off the lights," she said, wagging her brows.

Shego gaped as Kim walked out laughing.

"You're twisted, Possible," she shouted.

Her laughter echoed back down the hall.

"She's funny," Angela said smiling at her. Then walked over and hugged her. "I'm so glad she saved you, mommy. Now we can be together forever."

You bet, Angel," she said, and scratched at her head, dropping dirt on the floor from her matted hair.

"I'd better get in the shower. I hope it works."

"Can I see it? I'll bet it's cool, too," Angela grinned.

"I'd rather have a hot tub with bubbles," Shego muttered as she walked into the small bathroom with a small, chrome toilet, and a narrow closet designed for a utilitarian shower.

"I think it looks neat," Angela told her as Shego dropped the blanket, and stepped into the glass booth. There were two buttons. One red. One blue. She was pretty sure she could handle this one.

She pressed red.

And yelped as the water almost seared even her skin.

"Damn, and I thought I had a thick hide."

"Are you okay, mommy,' Angela asked from outside the booth as she hopped around, finding out she could alter the water temperature by pressing the buttons repeatedly.

"Peachy, Angel. Why don't you go in there and find me something to wear? I just hope she was right about the stretchy thing, because Kimmie is still as stringy as a beanpole," the very well-rounded mother remarked.

**_KP_**

"Okay, sit up," Kim told Shego, who was laying on a much more comfortable, padded table as a glowing light pulsed overhead as it slowly passed over her. She was now wearing an off-white, very snug singlet with a matching leotard, but barefoot since Kim's feet were smaller than her own. No lingerie, though, and it was obvious as the clingy garment made her look as if she were still naked.

"So, what's the verdict? Will I live?"

"For…..maybe fifty or sixty more years," Kim told her with a grin. "Of course, that's a conservative estimate based on normal human parameters. With your accelerated healing abilities back at work, you might outlive all of us."

"Then….?"

"Not a single nannite left, Shego," Kim smiled. "And it looks like your metabolism is already fast repairing the damage done to your vital organs."

Angela cheered loudly, and hugged Kim.

"You did it, you did it," she chanted. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I couldn't let a fan down," Kim told her as Angela let her go to dance around the medical lab, howling her delight.

"Thanks, Kimberly," Shego said in a far more solemn manner. "I know I said this before, but….now what?"

"I called my friends to tell them we're coming. Hopefully, they are willing to meet with us to assess you personally. If they accept you, we can stay with them for now, and not even GJ can find, or touch you. Either of you," she said as Angela continued to dance happily around the lab.

"And if not," Shego asked quietly.

"Well, we'll figure something out. But I think if you'll just be honest, we will be okay. You should know, though. My friends are ninjas."

"Nin….? Yamanouchi," she guessed.

"You've heard of it?"

"I tried to train there back in the beginning. The sensei there told me I had a….dark heart. He wouldn't even look at me," she admitted.

"Well, you aren't going for training. And I think motherhood has changed you. Or do you still believe you should pursue a life of evil ambitions?"

"I….just want to take care of my little girl," she said as Angela came over to stand beside her with a wide smile.

"Maybe that will be enough," she said. "Now, let's go. I'll be needing to replenish my air and water next time around before I come back up."

"You should have said…."

"Hey. It's okay. It's more a nuisance than anything else. Because I have to acquire those things without Betty, or anyone else realizing what I'm doing, since it might tip them off to my real location."

"That's why you use the transporter? Right? So no one can see you flying up here?"

"Wow, you are a smart one," Kim grinned at Angela.

"Let's head back up to C-n-C so I can shut things down, and activate the maintenance bots. Then we'll go back to Earth, and head for Japan."

"Japan," Angela frowned. "We're going to Japan?"

"Yep," Kim smiled. "I think you'll like it, too. Wait and see."

"If you like it, I like it," Angela declared.

"Doy," Shego groaned. "I've created a Kim-bot," she complained.

Kim and Angela laughed as she padded after them as Kim led them out of the medical lab.

**_KP_**

"Incoming transmission, Kimberly," Annie reported as they flew high over the planet in the Roth, using an arching flight path to reach Japan.

"Ten-to-one it's Cyclops, and they're going to try to piggyback a trace off their own transmission signal," Shego told her.

"Please. I'm not an amateur any more," Kim told her as she opened the frequency.

"Hello, Betty," she said before the woman could say a word.

"So, you did survive. We had some here wagering your luck had finally played out."

"Are you kidding? You should know by now I make my own luck, Betty. Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"You're obviously off the island."

"You noticed," Kim grinned as Shego rolled her eyes.

"You're taking a chance with that girl if she's still losing control like that."

"That wasn't Angela."

"That was…. Shego?"

"Hey, Bets," Shego leaned over to waggle her fingers at the woman on the screen. "Guess you do remember me."

"You…..? Aren't you supposed to be dying," she asked dryly, obviously surprised to see her.

"What can I say? I got better. Dr. Possible is one heck of a miracle worker."

Angela giggled from the back seat.

"Kimberly," Betty frowned. "Just what is going on?"

"Shego was sick, I helped her."

"She's still a wanted felon."

"Who was technically pardoned twelve years ago until Van Dyke dragged up those old charges to make himself look good."

"Kim……"

"Trust me, Betty. I'm still keeping my word, and keeping an eye on _both_ of the Go girls. Don't worry. I'll see they behave."

"Kimberly…..damn it, there are warrants out for all three of you now on the chance you survived. Which you obviously did!"

"I can guess who signed them. Oh, and, Betty, keep your people out of the desert. They almost set off the auto-destruct this time," she warned her.

"Auto…? You have that place booby-trapped."

Kim only stared at her through the small digital screen on the dash.

"Would you leave GJ HQ open to the public?"

"Of course not, but…."

"The president himself entrusted the Lorwardian technology to me and my brothers, Betty. He trusted my decision to keep it under wraps, knowing how dangerous it could be even in the right hands. If I make any legitimate findings that help people, I'll be sure to patent it in GJ's name. Meanwhile....."

"That was the old president. The new president, and the U.N. council….."

"Are fronts for major arms manufacturers, and we both know it. And I _don't_ do weapons. Sorry, Betty. I'm going to have to sign off. We're almost to _Rio_," she said, and shut off the channel.

"She has to know you're not headed to Rio," Shego grunted.

"She will. But then she'll wonder if I said that to trip her up. Or if I said it to make her think that wasn't where we were headed because it was, and I was saying it to mislead her into thinking I was trying to lead her away from Rio because it was really where I'm headed all along. Betty's mind works that way," she told Shego as they began to descend over the Korean peninsula.

"And her trace?"

"Will make her think I'm in France, Germany, Japan, and Brazil, among nine other locations. All at once. She'll have to send out investigators to every potential landing site where she thinks I have _might_ have friends."

"But if they come to Japan…..?"

"In all this time, GJ has never found Yamanouchi. And Betty has looked. She envisions using their resources and training methods for her agency."

"I'm surprised she didn't try to pry it out of you?"

Kim only smiled.

"You've gotten hardcore, Kimmie," she murmured as they saw the main island not far ahead now, and Kim turned toward the mountains of Kyoto where Yamanouchi was hidden behind a mystic shroud where only those that Yamanouchi's sensei allowed to enter could find the road to the secret academy.

"We'll stop just outside a village not far from the road up the mountain."

"Why not just fly straight up?"

"Two reasons. One, technology isn't allowed on the mountain. Yamanouchi likes a traditional approach to all venues in life when training their students."

"And the other reason?"

"I thought you'd want to get some proper clothes and shoes before facing Sensei," Kim grinned knowingly at her still clutching the blanket around her white leotard that was more than a little snug.

"Oh. Right," Shego blushed.

Angela grinned.

"Can I get new clothes, too," she asked. "All mine got blowed up."

"Sweetie, everything we had got blowed up," Shego said quietly, realizing that only then. "Come on. I think I still have a few active accounts to pay for some new wardrobes."

"GJ might be able to trace the activity," Kim warned her.

"Not these accounts," she reassured Kim as they landed outside the village.

"All right, Annie," Kim told the AI after they climbed out. "Go to the usual hiding place, shut down, but keep an eye out for GJ agents. Don't let them find you."

"Yes, Kimberly. Call when you need me," the car said, driving off even as it turned invisible.

"That thing must use a lot of gas. What do you feed it," Shego asked.

"Plutonium. It's fusion powered, with solar backups. If necessary, it could even get me to my armory in an emergency. And I mean the real armory."

"That's some car," Shego blinked as they turned to walk into town, which was a modest farming community, but with a few modern shops along the main avenue.

"All right. Now this is what I've missed."

"A town?"

"Shopping," Shego said, her green eyes bright as she led her daughter toward the nearest shop.

Kim sighed, and followed more sedately. Angela laughed in delight, and followed her mother.

**_KP_**

"This is it," Angela asked as they paused outside tall, wooden gates after three days of travel.

She was panting, but had not dropped her small pack similar to the bigger, heavier ones that Kim and Shego both carried.

"This is it," Kim reassured her, and glanced at the gates.

"Shego, just….be patient, and stay calm. All right? I'm going inside to introduce you guys, and see if they will accept you."

Shego nodded. "You've got us this far, Princess. I trust you."

"I'll try not to be long," she promised.

The gates opened as Kim approached them, and she slipped inside quickly even as they started closing. They still didn't see anyone, but Shego could feel the eyes on them.

"Might as well sit down, Angel," she told her daughter. "This feels like one of those scenes from _Kung Fu_, so it might take a while."

"Kung Fu?"

"Never mind," she sighed as she shook her head at her daughter's confused expression as she dropped her own pack next to Kim's, and then settled down in a cross-legged posture. "Mommy was being silly. Drop your pack, and let's sit down. Okay"

"Okay," she nodded, dropping her pack with relief as Shego settled into a Lotus position on the ground near the gates.

"We can practice our meditation."

"Okay," Angela agreed, and followed her mother's example.

**_KP_**

"Ron," Kim smiled at the lean, blonde man in ninja uniform as she approached the sensei's quarters. "I hoped you got my message. I need to speak to the sensei."

"You are, Kimberly-San," Yori informed her as the willowy, Japanese woman who had grown into a true beauty came over to stand beside Ron. Our old master passed away four years ago. Ron-San, by right of his mastery of mystical monkey power, was named our new sensei."

"Your message suggests you would like us to harbor Shego here," Ron said as Kim simply stared, absorbing that surprising news.

She had shared messages with Ron and Yori both over the past few years when their paths crossed, but they had said nothing about the old master passing. "I'm sorry to hear of your master's passing," she told Yori quietly. "But, yes, I did bring Shego, and her daughter here for safe keeping. To be honest, GJ is after all three of us."

"Perhaps you would like to explain," Ron asked quietly, looking a bit troubled as he glanced toward the gates.

"That is fair. I know I'm asking a lot of you, and Yamanouchi. But just now, I needed someplace where Global Justice couldn't reach us while I planned our next move," she said as she gave Ron and Yori a quick, but detailed summary of what had been happening the past nine days since she went in to find Shego on her remote island.

Ron listened quietly, and said nothing. Not one word.

Finally, he looked back to the gate again, and said, "I will speak to her. But I make no promises, Kim," he told her. "I have a duty to the whole of Yamanouchi. And you as much as admit that both mother and child are still potentially dangerous. Especially the child."

"I understand. I'm just asking you give them a chance. That's all. Shego really has changed, Ron. I mean, it's still Shego, but she's really changed. Being a mother…."

"I will speak to her," Ron cut her off. "You will wait here."

Kim had started to follow him, but she stopped.

When Ron spoke like that, she knew it was the monkey master talking. Sometimes, she really missed her loopy, paranoid friend. But he had grown up. Matured. Sometimes, her Ron only lived in her mind any longer.

Even Jim and Tim had gotten married, and Tim had twin daughters of his own. That was quite a surprise for her. She watched Ron leave the compound, the ninja opening the gates for him without a word.

"How have you been, Yori," she asked.

"I am well, Kimberly-San," she smiled. "You, however, sound troubled."

Kim looked toward the closed gates.

"I didn't tell Ron, but….before we revived Shego, she admitted she _loved_ me. Can you imagine that," she asked quietly. "I'm still not sure how to handle that one."

"You are an admirable woman, Kimberly-San. It is not hard to imagine that even an enemy might come to respect you…."

"No, Yori.

"When she thought she was still dying, she…..kissed me."

Yori didn't bat an eye.

"I see. I can understand how this might confuse you. Still, love is love, is it not, no matter the source?"

Kim frowned.

"I suppose. To be honest, I've always wondered if there were something wrong with me. I mean, I have never been able to keep a boyfriend very long. Not even Ron, who was about as great a guy as you can….."

"Mommy," a little boy came running around a building just ahead of four older boys. He didn't look five.

She ran over, grabbed her leg, and looked back at the four older boys who only glared at him now.

"Wow. Yori. You….have a son?"

"This is Reiko, Kimberly-San. _Our_ son."

"Our….."

Yori had looked toward the gates.

"Ron's…..?"

She stared at the little boy who had wide, hazel eyes like Ron's, but thick black hair. For a moment, she felt stabbed in the heart. Then she smiled.

"Congratulations, Yori. I didn't even realize you had gotten married."

"The new sensei must wed the last daughter of Yamanouchi's founding father before he could take his place. That is me, Kimberly-San," she said quietly before kneeling to study her son.

"Well, I meant it. Congratulations, Yori."

"Thank you," she said quietly as ever, then looked at her son.

"If you are going to start trouble, Rei, then you must be prepared to finish it. Or accept the consequences of your actions. Now, go."

The four boys smiled coolly.

Rei sighed, his thin shoulders sagging, and surprised Kim by saying, "But I don't wanna hurt nobody."

"Then consider this a chance to hone your discipline," Yori told her son. "Now, go. Your daily training is not finished just yet, I am certain."

Reiko turned, and started walking toward the four, smug boys.

Before he reached them, he sped up, somersaulted over their head, and bolted for the other side of the building where he had first appeared.

The four were after him in the same moment.

Yori smiled after him.

"Will he be okay?"

"The four are new students. They do not yet know Rei's abilities. He, however, will often harm himself trying not to harm others."

"Just like Ron," Kim murmured.

"Hai."

"I hope you are both very happy. You and Ron. I hope you both have a very long, very peaceful life, Yori," she told her.

"That, too, is my hope, Kimberly-San," she said as the gates opened, and Ron stepped inside.

Alone.

He walked over to the women, and nodded at Yori.

"I shall consider your petition. I shall let you know when I reach a decision."

"Would you like tea in the meantime," Yori asked her as Ron walked away.

"No. I'll go wait with Shego."

Yori nodded.

Kim glanced back at her just once, wondering if she was the only one that had not changed. She was still running around the globe, still basically alone now, and everyone else seemed to be stopping to have families.

Even Shego. Even ninja warriors dedicated to keeping the world safe from evil mystical forces. So what did that say about her?

She walked out of the compound, frowning, and Shego rose to meet her. "What did he say," she asked.

"He's going to meditate on it," Kim told her as she settled to the ground with the pair. "He likes to meditate a lot now."

"Oh. The way you looked…."

"Oh, it wasn't you, Shego. I just found out…. Well, all this time, Ron was married, and has a son now. I didn't even know."

"Stoppable? You're kidding?'

"No. No, he's a father. Even my own brothers have gotten married now, and have kids."

"Feeling left out," she asked Kim who sat down with Angela as Shego sat back down close to her side.

"I don't know. Maybe. I….. I always felt….my life was too busy. Or too uncertain. And then….."

She eyed Angela.

"But you all seem to be doing pretty well."

"Oh, yeah. I was doing peachy," Shego grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"You know what I mean. You must have met someone you liked well enough to have a baby."

Shego's expression turned dark, but she said nothing.

"Mommy said daddy died before I was born," Angela volunteered.

"Oh," Kim murmured. "Well, I'm sure he would have been very proud of you," she told the girl.

"You should be a mother," Shego told her. "You're a natural."

"I don't know."

"Yeah. Then we could be friends, and play together while you and mommy have 'ventures, and we can even live on the moon!"

"Ixnay on the oonay, squirt."

"Oh. Right. Cause it's a secret. Right," Angela nodded sagely.

"Right," Kim smiled.

"I can keep secrets," she assured Kim.

"I know you can, Angela," she winked.

Angela giggled.

"What was that?

"I saw that," Shego exclaimed, playing along to ease the tension. "What was that about?

"Are you two holding out on me."

"It's a secret, mommy," Angela giggled. "You can't tattle someone else's secrets!"

"Oh, yeah," she said, and grabbed the little girl, pulling her into her arms, and tickling her fiercely. "How about now?"

Angela laughed shrilly, and in delight.

Kim smiled, but the sadness remained in her eyes. She made a silent promise she was going to help these two, mother and child, no matter what it took. Even if this was her last mission. She wouldn't let anyone harm them. She could see the love between them, and that wasn't false.

"What," Shego looked up, grinning breathlessly as Angela finally squirmed away from her grasp.

Kim smiled. "You two belong together."

Shego heard her somber tone, and frowned. "Kimmie?"

"Whatever happens, I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise," she said, and impulsively hugged Shego. "Not either of you."

"K-Kimmie," Shego choked, and gently returned the embrace. "I….don't know what to say."

"Say thank you, mommy," Angela giggled, still flushed, and happy.

"Oh, somebody's getting too big for their britches," Shego declared, and jumped up to chase her around the clearing.

Angela squealed, and ran in seemingly aimless circles, and Kim smiled as she saw the happiness in their eyes, and found herself moved by their honest playfulness.

It was almost dusk before Ron stepped back outside to approach them where they were sitting quietly by then.

"I have decided."

"Okay, we'll leave," Shego sighed, and started to stand up.

"Shego," he stopped her, remaining somber. "You may stay for now. But there are conditions."

"All right. Name 'em," the now mostly white-haired woman said as she stood up, and smoothed out the loose slacks she wore. The matching green blouse under her insulated coat was a bit snug, but she liked the material. And it was a set.

Her daughter wore a matching outfit.

Kim remained in her gray and blue outfit.

"You will have to contribute. That means you must work. And you will train with appropriate class levels. Both you, and your daughter. Kimberly tells me you've been ill a long time, so I won't expect you to be as fit as you were ten years ago, but you should consider this a chance to teach your daughter the discipline and skills that might aid her in handling her lapses in control in spite of the technology she was given to aid her."

"We can do that," Shego agreed, nodding at Angela, who also nodded eagerly.

"And, me," Kim asked with a somber expression.

"You are a friend of Yamanouchi, so you are always welcome, Kimberly. But stay out of the kitchen," he sighed with a faint smile, "And I would prefer if you didn't train too seriously here, since the last time you did, you put most of my seasoned ninja in the hospital."

"Sorry," she blushed as Shego gaped as her.

"You've already trained with Yamanouchi ninja," she exclaimed in surprise.

"Come," Ron told them. "I will have Yori show you to quarters. You may room with your daughter, since she is still young, and we are rather full just now," he told Shego.

"Stoppable," Shego said as he turned toward the gates. "Thank you. We really appreciate this."

"You may eat the evening meal with us," Ron told her as the gates opened for them as they grabbed up their bags. "But retire early, for we rise at dawn, and days are long here."

"Mommy don't like mornings," Angela murmured quietly.

"Angel," Shego hissed.

Ron smiled back at the pair as they entered the gates, and Yori was standing there waiting for them.

"Welcome to Yamanouchi, Shego-San," she bowed to her.

"I'm Angela," the young girl told her, and did a graceful copy of her bow. "But mommy calls me Angel. Are you a ninja, too?"

"Hai, Angel-San," Yori smiled, and gestured. "If you will follow me, I shall show you your rooms, and then you may eat."

"I am hungry. We haven't had nothing since we came from…..where we were."

Yori smiled. "Indeed. Then hurry, and you may put your bag away, and find food before someone else eats your share."

Kim watched them, and decided Yori was a natural mother, too.

She sighed, and followed the women, and said nothing as Shego asked Yori only a few questions about etiquette, location of the facilities, and that sort of thing. She seemed to know just how to comport herself in a ninja academy, and that impressed her daughter all the more.

_To Be Continued……._


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Kim Possible, or the Disney characters named within. I am only borrowing them for a story parody, not for profit, but purely amusement purposes._

**Kim Possible: Devil's Child**

**By LJ58**

**Part 4:**

"You okay," Shego asked, coming into her room later that night.

"Sure," Kim said, still sitting and staring out the window into the moonlit sky.

"Right. That's why you're still up after all we've been through these past few days."

"What about…..?"

"The munchkin is out cold. She's not used to three day hikes, and running for her life."

"Not to mention the marathon shopping expedition," Kim teased.

"Hey. A girl needs certain comforts wherever she goes."

"I won't argue that. And thanks for the pajamas," she said, gently touching the green satin PJs Shego had brought her.

"I knew they'd look good on you."

Kim smiled, but said nothing.

"What's wrong, Kimmie," she aside, sitting beside her at the window. "Having second thoughts? About helping us, I mean?"

"No. Not that."

"Is it…..? Is it what I said? Back on the island before you…..?"

"No. Well, partly. But mostly….it's just me. I mean, you've got Angela. Ron and Yori have Reiko. Tim has Lia and Mia. I had just heard from Jim not long ago, and he says his wife is expecting now. I feel…."

"Left out?"

"I always thought….. You know what I said earlier? About being too busy. The truth is that I've just never found anyone that special. No one I wanted to spend my life with, anyway. Well, except Ron. But even we didn't….. I don't know. Mesh. Angela's father must have really been someone special," she blurted at the end to stop her own rambling.

Shego eyed her, and sighed heavily. "He was a real bastard."

"What?"

"Kim, don't beat yourself up over what other people are doing. Or what they seem to have. Trust me. It won't help. And, Angela? I'll never admit it to her, but she was….an accident. The best accident of my very screwed up life, and I'd never do anything to hurt her, but she was an accident."

"Shego," Kim frowned.

"Her father. He was one of over a dozen men that raped me. I don't even know which of them…. Well, you know what I mean?"

"You could test their DNA….?"

"I didn't exactly leave any, Kimberly," she told her somberly, waiting for a reaction.

Kim only frowned, and then stared back at her again. "You….didn't leave….any?"

"They drugged me, Kimberly," she said quietly. "Some of Dr. D's new henchmen at the time thought it would be funny to put the green bitch in her place. I ignored them, and didn't think they were a threat. Until I woke up the next day after they had…..."

"God, Shego, that's….. I'm sorry."

"I kind of blew up. Literally. Drakken had to hire a whole new crew the next morning. Not to mention having to rebuild half his lair. I didn't care. I walked out. I was done after that. I was just…..done."

"Yet….you had him neutralize your powers?"

"I still kind of trusted him. A little. And who else could I go to about this stuff? When I found out I was pregnant, I was scared like you wouldn't believe. I mean, c'mon, Kimmie. Me? A mom? But a part of me just couldn't do what I considered more than a few times. Then I got scared because I knew my powers might just create all kinds of health problems. You might not have heard, but Hego was married once."

She nodded as Kim blinked in astonishment.

"His wife died in childbirth. Only the baby was not quite….normal."

"I didn't know."

"It was kept….real quiet."

"I can understand that," Kim murmured, only then starting to realize some of what Shego had gone through. It made her wonder if she could have been half so strong.

"Yeah, well, that scared all of us when he shared the news," she went on as Kim assimilated her tale. "The other boys wouldn't even think of settling down after that, last I heard. Let along fathering kids. Hego stayed single after that, too, and that was the last I heard from the big doofus. And, then I got knocked up, and I was just desperate enough to want a chance to have a kid, and an ordinary life, that I went back to Dr. D, and asked him to find a way to turn off my powers."

"And he almost killed you doing it."

"Yeah. But you saved me," she smiled brightly. "And Angela is fine, and we both owe our lives to you. Kim, don't ever doubt your value," she reached over and hugged her. "Because as long as I live, you'll always be my hero now. Always."

"Thanks," Kim said quietly, her own tears matching Shego's as they turned to embrace one another impulsively.

After a while, just leaning against Shego, and finding her surprising comfortable, she said, "So, when you said her father was dead….?"

"I told her he died bravely. I just couldn't tell my little girl that her dad was one of a bunch of Henchco wannabes that raped me for a lark. I couldn't do that to her, Princess. I never will."

"I understand. Your secret is safe with me. She's a special little girl," Kim added with a smile after a moment.

"You really think those bracelets of yours are going to keep her under control?"

"They seem to be working so far. Trust me. She was pretty frightened when we flew off your island when you lost control yourself. If she was going to lose it, I am guessing she would have done it then. Hopefully, I can either refine the technology to ensure they do work as well as it seems, or Yamanouchi's training will help improve her control and discipline over herself. Either way, that gives her a pretty good chance of taking control of her own life."

"I'm never going to be able to thank you for all you've done. All you're doing. I still can't believe you showed up to save me like that. I was just thinking of Angel, and then you popped in, and starting making miracles."

"If I was a real miracle-worker," Kim sighed. "My life wouldn't be so screwed up, and GJ wouldn't still be after all of us," she reminded her.

"Your life is screwed up?"

"Do you know why I went ahead and joined Global Justice in the first place?"

"I just figured you wanted to do more to help people."

"That was part of it, but I could still do the same thing on my own with Wade's help. Just like always. No. I couldn't get a normal job. I was always being called out on some mission in the middle of a job. Or someone would show up at my job to challenge me. You can only have your place of employment crashed so many times before the bosses decide you're bad news. Then, too, the places where I tried to use my brains, they turned out to only want cooperative little robots that towed the company line, not innovation. Either that, or they just tried to make me hand over everything I patented, or imagined, or…. Well, you get the picture. I admit I lost my temper a few times, too. So, now, I couldn't get a job in a reputable lab or business if God Himself wrote my references. Let alone a job anyplace else."

Shego chuckled as Kim frowned, and added, "And, well, I just burned my last bridge, but good."

"You know, I always thought you lived some kind of charmed life. It's really strange finding out you were having that kind of trouble. I mean, hello, green skin? People saw me coming from a mile off, and either recognized me and run scared, or they'd snub me, and brand me a freak. Or both. But, you're pretty normal. A hero, but normal. I never thought you would have those kinds of problems."

"Neither did I," she said. "And to top it off, it only now occurs to me that I have never really had a lasting relationship with anyone except…… Except….."

She stared at Shego as she realized that answer herself just then.

"You're kidding? Nobody?"

Kim sighed, and shrugged.

"What you said about your skin? Most people see me, and think there is no way I can be normal. They either want to date me for the celebrity factor, or so they can crow that they 'banged' Kim Possible."

"Ugh."

"Double ugh. Then when some push, they actually get mad when they try something and I break their arms, or….some things."

Shego sniggered. "Things?"

Kim blushed.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah. I do," she chortled. "Been there. Done that. Bought the _wardrobe_."

"Shego, I'm really sorry about what happened to you," Kim told her after a moment of silence between them, and they knew what she meant without explanation. "No woman should ever have to experience that. But I'm glad you came out of it okay."

Shego said nothing, and just lay her head on Kim's shoulder.

"I still love you, Princess," she murmured, feeling strangely happy Kim wasn't shoving her away even if she wasn't doing anything else either.

"I figured that," was all she replied without moving, or otherwise reacting.

"I will understand if you….."

"Shego. I've always admired, and even liked you. At least a little. I was disappointed you chose the path you did, especially after that deal with Electronique. Then you snubbed your pardon, and took off. Still, I've always…..liked you. I just don't know if I can say love. I'm not sure what's in my head just now. Or my heart."

"I understand," Shego murmured, both still in a casual embrace as they sat staring out the window at the nearly full moon hanging low in the sky over the mountaintop.

"I wish I did. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is….. I made you a promise back there, and I'm going to do my best to keep it."

"A promise?"

"I'm going to keep you and Angela safe, Shego. No matter what happens, no one is going to split you up, or hurt either of you. You belong together. I can see that myself. So, I've promised to see you stay together. Forever. The way a mother and daughter should."

Shego gave a soft choking sob.

"Thank you, Kimberly. From both of us."

"You're welcome, Shego. And Shego?"

"Yes?"

"When you're strong enough," she smiled. "I want to spar with you again."

"Oh, I'm so gonna kick your skinny butt, Kimmie," she laughed softly now, smiling through her tears that reflected the silver moon.

"Not this time," she said quietly, and her arm slowly went up to impulsively slide around the green-skinned woman's shoulder. "Not this time."

Shego said nothing, and simply enjoyed sitting beside her longtime rival, and her most secret heart's desire.

**KP**

"You call yourself a warrior," the old man snapped, slapping Shego's face as she stood panting and gasping for air before the weathered, old man in black robes.

Shego grimaced, biting back what might have been a habitual retort years back, and knew she was disappointing herself as much as this old man. Before he could go on, someone shoved between them, and she looked down in chagrin at a dark head that had appeared that was only just about chest high on the old man.

"Don't you hit my mommy," Angela howled, her small fists bunched up, and glowing a dangerous shade of green as she glared at him.

"Angel, now isn't the time," Shego tried to interrupt.

"And what are you going to do about it, child," the old man smirked, showing no fear of her glowing hands as he stood before her with his arms crossed, staring down at her in disdain.

Angela stared at him incredulously.

"Aren't you scared," she half demanded of him.

The old man sniffed.

"You are no more dangerous than any other child with a weapon they cannot properly use. Like a child with a gun, or knife, you are dangerous only because you do not know how to wield it. Do not think you can frighten a man that knows these things."

Angela tensed, her eyes narrowing as her hands started to shimmer with dark green energies.

"Angel…."

"Be still, woman," the sensei snapped at Shego. "I am not speaking to you. I am speaking to the child that should be learning her _own_ lessons," he quipped even as he suddenly sidestepped, and deftly blocked, and redirected a bolt of green energy by slapping the small hand off to one side.

"Hey!"

"Now you owe our Sensei a new garden statue," the old man smirked as the top half of the statue exploded. "As I doubt you can afford to buy one, you'll just have to work on rebuilding it after your classes."

Angela stared at him, knowing she was faster than most people, and had never been touched. Never.

"How did you do that," she stopped to stare suspiciously at him, never having seen his hand move, though it obviously had.

"I will tell you if you will answer a question."

"All right," Angela huffed, glancing from her mother who was trying not to smile, but still looking worried. "What?"

The man glowered, and his hand flashed to pinken her cheek with a firm, but light blow. "Is that how you address your superiors?"

Angela glowered now, but she swallowed her pride, and nodded. "Sorry. Uhm, master. I'm just not used t' being around others yet."

"Obviously."

She sighed, and huffed, but had been at Yamanouchi long enough to have picked up a few things. She gave a clumsy bow, and then eyed the old man, asking, "So what is the question, master?"

The old man's thin lips quirked. "How would _you_ train your mother?"

Angela blinked.

"Well?"

"I…..don't know," she admitted.

"Ah, so you allow that there are things you do not know?"

Angela huffed and sighed again. "I guess so, master," she grumbled irritably.

The old man only smirked.

"Will you tell me how you did that with the hands?"

"No."

"No," she squeaked as Shego did now smile knowingly.

"You did not answer me. Neither will I answer you."

"But….I did answer. I said…."

"You did not know, which implies you could not answer. As you did not answer, I will not answer you. Go back to your lessons, and when you discern a true response, I will consider answering you, too."

"Huh?"

The man, used to Ron Stoppable in his younger days, merely smiled serenely.

"He's saying learn your lessons before you try mine, squirt," Shego told her. "And shouldn't you be with Shiba-San right now?"

"Indeed," the instructor of Shego's class drawled now with a knowing glare.

"He was just making everyone do cartwheels," she sputtered. "That's boring."

"And can you do cartwheels," the instructor asked her.

"Of course…. Ah, yes, master," she amended quickly when one thin brow arched at her curt manner.

"How many?"

"Uhm….."

"Again a question you cannot answer. Don't you think you should go find out?"

"I thought this was a ninja school," she grumbled as she turned and started to walk away, then paused to look back at her mother. "Are you sure you're okay, mom?"

"Sure, sweetheart. Trust me. Master Taki was just…..making a point."

Angela eyed her for a moment, then nodded, and turned and loped back to where the younger students were still practicing.

"You knew she was watching all along, didn't you, old man," Shego asked.

The bald ninja only smiled.

"Of course you did. So why risk her temper? Stoppable…. Sensei had to have told you the risks…..?"

"I think we can manage a new bird bath. And teaching her consequences is as important as teaching her discipline. Just as teaching you to keep…. Your eyes….. Open," he growled, and swatted her in the side of the head again, "Seems to be a lesson you haven't quite mastered."

"Okay," she growled, jumping back now as he gestured, and a student tossed two staffs their way. "I'll admit I'm a little rusty," the green-skinned woman drawled. "But enough with the face-slapping."

"Oh, absolutely. It's time to get serious," the old man drawled, catching his staff even as she caught hers, and spun it around and down to smack her left thigh before she could blink.

"Rusty? I'm starting to wonder if you are the same Shego I once heard lauded throughout half the world. I think you're an old woman pretending to be a warrior. I think….."

"Okay, old man," she growled, her eyes flaring and glittering as her hands shimmered with just the suggestion of power as her own staff spun around to catch his just before it would have collided with her head this time. "Bring it!"

**KP**

"You okay," Kim asked as Shego limped into the baths that evening.

"Doing great," she actually smiled. "Just as soon as I get the kinks out."

"I saw some of your practice. You're really doing pretty good."

"Not according to Taki-Sam. That old man makes me feel like I'm the one that's over-the-hill here. Gotta admit, though," she sighed as she sank into a hot pool of water in the wide, wooden tub. "He gives a heck of a workout."

"Yori told me about Angela, too. Did she really try to defend you," Kim asked with a smile.

"She's used to taking care of me. She had to grow up too fast, and now that she has a chance to slow down, and start living her own life, I'm just hoping she can do it."

"Hey, if she's half the girl her mother was, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Was," a dark brow rose as she eyed Kim who was soaking in the tub looking across from her.

"You know what I mean. Up to sparring yet," she asked knowingly.

"Honestly? Give me another week. My healing factor is still working out ten years of near death. Give me another week or so to stretch out the kinks, and I'll so be ready to kick your butt. And Taki's," she growled, that particular old man not winning any popularity contests with her.

Kim chuckled.

"So, where were you all day? I didn't see you?"

"I had a….personal mission to handle. And Yori asked me to run an errand for her, too, since I was going down the mountain anyway."

"Oh. But you were around for some of my practice?"

"The morning hour."

"Before I fell on face, and started tripping over things, I hope," she sighed, still more than a little embarrassed to realize how out of shape she had become.

Kim chuckled. "Trust me. Stoppable-Sensei was far worse when he first arrived from what I have been told. And he had the benefit of mystical monkey power. It's not the skill you present now that matters, but the effort you show."

"Trust me, Kimmie," she sighed, sinking into the hot water up to her chin by then. "I've done the whole Zen thing a few times before now. The ninja thing isn't that different. It's just…..I'm not sure what I'm working toward now, and that makes it…..a little harder."

"I can understand that," Kim nodded.

"Can you really?"

"Well, yeah. When you were a hero, you wanted to be the best one out there. When you decided to follow villainy, you were all about showing you were the baddest of the bad. Now you have a chance to make a comeback, but you're not sure what you're doing, or what direction you'll be heading. I'm guessing you don't want to go back to being a villain with Angela in tow."

"God, no," she exclaimed. Then blushed. "Actually, you do seem to know what I'm thinking. So, am I going to get your advice now, too?"

"Advice? No."

"No," Shego blinked.

"You're older than I."

"Thanks," Shego grumbled.

"I meant you are more mature, as much as older, Shego. You know yourself better than I could. And I think you know what you need, as much as what you want. You have a daughter, and I think you are obviously thinking of her, too. So, while I could tell you what I think I would do, I'm still not in a position to really understand everything in your life, so I'm not going to pretend I know what's best for either of you. I will help, though. That, I can do."

"No wisdom from the 'good' side, though, huh," Shego murmured.

"We both know you probably wouldn't listen. Besides, if you want advice, go talk to Yori. She's actually pretty smart. And she's a mom, too."

"Still playing that song, Kimmie," Shego asked her, remembering their conversation a few nights ago.

"I'm just saying that she knows more of what you're facing as a…..unique parent," Kim told her. "Besides, consider that your motivation."

"Huh?"

"Protecting Angela. We're far from safe just yet," Kim pointed out.

"Hmmmm. I'll keep that in mind."

"Do that," Kim smiled, and rose from the water to reach for a towel.

"So, are you sticking around long? Or what?"

"I'm not sure. I'm waiting to hear from Jim on something that came up this afternoon. I might have to leave suddenly to handle….something, but….I will be back. Like I said, I'm here to help you, Shego. I'm not going to just leave you stranded."

"That's good to know," the woman sighed. "But….I don't suppose you could ask someone around here if they have any….."

Kim reached for a small sack, and held it out to her. In it, a few things Shego had not found at the small village before they climbed the mountain. Most notably, a bottle of hair dye. That it was the same one she once used to tint her usually green, now white hair, was telling.

"Thanks, Princess," she smiled. "I really appreciate this."

"Even I know we girls all like to look our best."

Shego sighed, and sifted through the bag, and smiled as she noted all her old favorites and scents were there. Right down to the sage scented perfume. She frowned. How did she know…..?

She looked up, but Kim was already gone.

**KP**

"You are still here," Angela said quietly as she spotted Kim walking down the short hall just outside the room she shared with her mother.

"Of course," Kim nodded at the little girl as she stopped to stand next to her door still wearing only a towel on her head, and a thin robe now wrapped around her body.

"I looked for you earlier, but….."

"I had some errands to run," Kim told her. "But I just told your mother I would be not leave you guys stranded. I'm here to help you. Remember?"

"I don't like it here," she complained after looking around, obviously not wanting to be overheard.

"Has someone been picking on you," she asked, thinking of the small group of boys that seemed determined to chase Reiko around every chance they could, as if they might somehow where down the resilient little boy who still managed to outrun them.

"Well, no. I just don't like it."

Kim smiled, and gestured to her room. "Want to talk about it, Angela?"

"I guess," she said, but followed her all the same.

"Angela," she frowned, realizing something was bothering the girl. "I hope you know that you can tell me anything. And I'm sure your mother….."

"Mommy let that old man hit her."

Kim opened her door and let Angela walk into her room.

Angela walked into the room, noting that Kim's room was little different from hers, except it was a little more cluttered since she was apparently working on things they weren't. Most notable were the two PDA devices next to a small laptop that was set on the end of her bedding.

"I thought they didn't like modern stuff here."

"They train their people in old-fashioned ways, which are actually goods ways, but they aren't that old-fashioned. In fact, they even have phones, and emergency generators," she smiled as she closed the door and sat down to look at Angela who stood near the side of her rumpled bedding. "Besides, Stoppable-Sensei knows I'm a workaholic," she smiled.

"Oh."

"So, what is it, Angela," Kim asked as the little girl sat down before her on the bedding, too, sitting cross-legged just as she did.

"That old man hit mommy."

"You told me that."

"She didn't even hit him back."

Kim thought on that one.

"And what about your lessons?"

"They're dumb," she grumbled.

"Really?"

"All they do is make us stretch, and do gymnastics. It's like some goofy game, only it don't do nothing?"

"Wanna bet?"

"Huh?"

"Do you know how I got started, Angela," she asked after a moment's thought.

"Mommy told me you was a cheerleader."

Kim nodded, smiling at old memories. "Yes, I was."

"Mommy said you were good."

"Did she," Kim smiled. "Well, I tried. But I can tell you, I didn't learn overnight. It was hard work, and it took time. First we had to learn to stretch properly, so we didn't hurt ourselves by pulling muscles, or straining ourselves by doing too much too fast."

Angela pulled a face at that one.

"Then we had to learn to some basic gymnastics. You'd be surprised how long we did tumbles and cartwheels. I'll admit, I kind of got hooked on them. They're almost like freefalling on the ground. Especially if you can keep going without stopping for very long."

"I…..never saw it like that."

"Well, I've been told I have always been a little….different," she told the young girl. "But my parents always told me I could do anything if I just put my mind to it, and I believed them."

The young girl just stared at her.

"Are you going to tell me I have to stay?"

"No. Right now, you and your mother are safe here, but if you really want to find some other place….."

"No," she sighed, her thin body sagging as she accepted that response.

"So, want to tell me what's really bothering you? Surely it's not just because Taki-San was forcing your mom to push herself a little more than usual today?"

"Not…..just that," she sighed.

"Angela?"

"Some of the other students….. They made fun of us. For having green skin. They called me…. What's a kami," she asked after a sudden pause.

Kim nodded. "A kami is a kind of spirit," she told her. "And as for the others? Sometimes, Angela, people make fun of others so they don't have to face their own problems. Whatever they might be. I grew up with a girl that had to insult and run down everyone around her. It was just her way of feeling better about herself. That didn't make her right, but that was just the way she was."

"What did you do to her?"

"Mostly, I ignored her. A few years ago, though, I put her in jail."

"Jail? For calling you names?"

Kim chuckled. "No. Because she decided to follow her father-in-law into the family business."

Angela frowned at that.

"Never mind. You can ask your mother about that one. But if you really want to get back at those kids?"

"Yeah," Angela's eyes lit up.

"Then you go back to class, and you do better than everyone else. You make them look so bad that they have nothing else to say. It's what your mother would do."

"Mommy wasn't looking very…..good this week."

"Your mother has been sick a long time."

"I know. And I always took care of her. Especially when the bad guys came."

"So, you saw agents before we came?"

"Five times. Sometimes they wore red. Only sometimes blue."

"Red?"

"With weird letters on them."

"Gemini," she murmured, nodding.

She wondered if that had been who was scanning the island that week she had been there, but they had yet to find anything. The microbursts had ended shortly after Shego vented her years of dormancy in spectacular fashion, and neither she nor Wade had detected any since.

"Anyway," Kim told her, putting aside more somber thoughts for the moment, and reminding her, "Just give your mom time. If I know her, once she's fully recovered, she'll be the one doing all the hitting in class. And she'll be showing everyone else up before she's done. It's what she does," Kim smiled.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Kim nodded.

"That old man….did something. I….I started to burn him, but he did something, and made my hand just….move. I didn't even see it, and….."

Kim chortled. "I can bet I know. But, what did he say about it?"

Angela grumbled now as she admitted, "That I should learn my lessons first, before copying mom's."

"He's probably right. Remember what I said about doing too much without learning how to stretch?"

Angela grumbled again.

"I know things are different. You grew up alone, and you were responsible for your mother. You didn't have anyone else around you could talk with, or play with, or just…..learn how to be a little girl."

"I didn't mind," she grumbled.

"I'm sure you didn't. You were with your mother. But now she wants to take care of you. And give you some of what you missed. So, how about you take your time, and see what you can learn from others before you go looking for another island to hide out on? Okay?"

"Okay," she nodded. Then eyed her laptop. "Could I check my email on that?"

"You have an account," Kim asked.

"Yeah. I have a pen pal, but we haven't exactly chatted much since….you know."

"Maybe later. Right now……"

"There you are," Shego said, and opened the sliding door to step into Kim's room. She wore a green robe of her own rather than one of the school's scratchy woolen garments. And with her hair freshly dyed, and brushed out, she looked much more like the Shego Kim remembered.

"All you need is your old uniform," Kim teased her as she looked up at her. "And I'd have to start worrying about you again."

"Real funny, Princess."

"Hey, that's what you call me?"

"Well, I have two princesses," Shego drawled, and walked over to sit with them. "Anyway, I still have a few more lessons before I'll be ready to take you on again, Kimmie, and we both know it. But I'll still kick your butt when I'm ready."

"As if," Kim huffed.

"Hey," Angela frowned.

"Like I said….."

"Hold that thought," Kim chuckled as one of her PDAs chirped just then.

"What is it, Jim," she asked her brother.

"Bad news, Kim. Dad's holed up at MSC, and GJ is banging down the doors."

"What now," she frowned as she eyed the young man on the small digital screen.

"Kim, they blew up the desert installation, and are claming we are part of an anti-government cabal. They have warrants out on all of us now."

"Betty actually let them…..?"

"They put Du in charge of this one. Betty is being held under suspicion of collusion."

"Where are you? What about Tim….?"

"We're all holed up in the Armory. Don't worry, we were bringing up supplies for the past few weeks when Ellie predicted this one," he said, naming his wife. "And Tim got his lunar refinery going. We can tap the ice mines for water and hydrogen fuel for a while now without worry. But dad….."

"I'm going for dad," she told him. "You guys keep your heads down, and…."

"Kim, that isn't all," Jim cut her off.

"What is it?"

"We had been detecting microburst transmissions aimed at the south pacific a few weeks ago. Remember?"

"I remember. I think someone was watching Shego."

"If they are, then they know where she is. We're picking up the same transmissions aimed at Mount Yamanouchi as of today."

"Today," she frowned, and looked at Angela. "Anything else?"

"Just one thing, Kim," her brother told her. "We backtracked the broadcast source."

"Yes?"

"It's actually coming from deep space. But the source is moving. Toward us."

Kim eyed Shego, but said nothing else as she rose to her feet. "I'm going after dad. We'll talk more later."

"Be careful, Kim," Jim told her before she shut off the PDA that was actually an new design of her old Kimmunicator.

"Kim?"

"I have to go. Explain it to Ron, will you? And, Angela. Don't use your power again if you can help it. I think someone is using it to find you guys. Only I don't think it's someone we want finding you if they're coming from outer space."

"You don't think….?"

"I don't know," she cut Shego off. "But why risk it."

"Be careful," Shego told her as Kim simply dropped her robe, and slapped the small band on her own left wrist.

Almost instantly, a silver sheen flowed over her body as nannite-driven body armor formed and covered her from the neck down. She then slid both PDA's into a pocket holster, and snatched up her laptop. "Tell Ron I'll be back as soon as I can."

Shego nodded as Angela just stared.

"Are we in trouble," she asked as the redhead left the room without looking back.

"Someone is, Angel," Shego said grimly. "Someone is."

_To Be Continued……_


	5. Chapter 5

__

I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney or DC character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales.

**Kim Possible: Devil's Child**

**By LJ58**

**Part 5:**

"I'm ten minutes out now, Wade," she told her friend.

"Be careful, Kim. You can bet that they only targeted Dr. Poss …. Eh, your dad because they guessed it would bring you running."

"I've been meaning to test this new bio-armor anyway," she grinned.

"Careful on that end, too, Kim. It is experimental. We still don't know what fusing Lorwardian tech with my old cybertonic designs will actually do."

"From the dry runs, it holds up better than even the old Centurion project designs, Wade. Besides, I have Annie, too. And even Will Du at his best was never in my class."

"I wouldn't underestimate him, though, Kim. He knows a lot of our tricks. And he is admittedly clever enough to have considered you likely have a few new ones he might not know about."

"I'm not worrying about Will, Wade. I'm worrying about that signal from space, and why it seems to be focusing on Shego and Angela. I don't think it's a coincidence that it restarted right after Angela released a burst of comet power this afternoon."

"Neither do I, but I don't have access to anything that can help us spot anything that far out. Even triangulating for a likely location, that's a lot of sky out there to be finding something that probably isn't going to be that large."

"Let's just keep our eyes open all the same. I'd rather not be surprised like we were the last time someone stopped by," she told the still super-intelligent genius that had defied a lot of federal and global authorities to stand by her as he had.

"Believe me, I understand. I'm keeping everything I can spare looking in that direction. Even Professor Ramesh is looking into it for us after I told him what we detected."

"You sure that's smart?"

"He's your dad's friend. And a bit of an anarchist these days," Wade chortled. "He won't be calling anyone. At least, he won't be calling anyone with _badges_."

"Okay. I'm coming up on the Space Center. Anything changed that I should know about?"

"We definitely have a full security alert going, and the perimeter is surrounded by both Guard troops, and GJ regulars."

"In other words, no big."

"Maybe. It could be just a blind. Be careful, Kim. They might be trying to get you through carelessness."

"Not going to happen, Wade," he was told as she closed the channel. "And don't forget to broadcast that footage of GJ trying to hammer their way into the armory before it exploded. Let them explain that one ."

"It is going to be harder to deny that they were out there trying to break into a private laboratory," Wade agreed.

"I'm sure they'll try," she said knowingly. "Going stealth, now. Talk to you in a few," she said as she closed the frequency even as she dropped low to the ground, but still flew just high enough to clear the security fence.

"Anything we need to worry about, Annie," she asked the AI as she scanned the courtyard outside the Space Center herself.

"Just a few motion detectors around the outer perimeter, and the inside of the fence line," Annie replied dryly.

"Which explains why the patrols are so far out from the fence. Still, Wade might be right. They might be trying to sucker us into getting careless. Stay airborne, and drop me off near the real exits behind the main facility."

"Not the roof?"

"Too obvious. Betty knows I tend to favor rooftop entrances. Let's not be too predictable," she told her mechanical ally.

"Right," the AI drawled as the virtually invisible vehicle swooped down to hover just inches from the ground as Kim activated her own body armor, and then the stealth mode. If they were right, even IFR or passive scans wouldn't detect her in this new armor.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," she told the AI as she dropped to the ground, and headed for the nearest door. "Watch for my signal."

"Just keep your frequency open this time so I can monitor you properly," Annie chided over the earpiece in her ear.

"Nag, nag, nag. I only shut it off that one time."

"And do you remember what happened?"

"I remember," she whispered as she approached the door, and the barely discernible whine of Annie's turbines lifted her into the sky out of range of any accidental discovery. "But to be fair, who knew that someone like Junior had access to that kind of tech?"

Annie's electronic snort was eloquent. Kim chose not to reply to that one. She had been lectured enough over that simple mistake.

Inside after electronically hacking the door's alarm system and locking mechanisms, she reset both after she closed it, and hoped no one was paying attention to the few seconds the door was deactivated and opened. Still, even if they looked, they shouldn't be spotting her anytime soon.

Glancing at the VR overhead display visible only to her through her armor's com-panel, she spotted her father's homing signal from the shielded beacon all her family used now since things had gotten hot for them from both sides of the law. She could have just locked on the signal, and teleported her father out, but she wasn't ready to tip Betty off to the fact she had that kind of tech at her disposal. Besides, she was obviously being dared here by the overt action against her family, and she had to do something.

It was the principle of the matter that galled her just now.

Heading down the familiar halls of the center where she had spent much of her own youth in her father's 'Rocker Boosters,' she stopped just outside the doors to the main science lab where not two, but four soldiers stood on watch with loaded MI98s. The new lightweight machine pistols were fast becoming a stable for law enforcement after the villains proved how reliable and accurate the British weapons were compared to the usual weapons.

She moved to one side of the door, and spotted her father lounging behind a control panel where five men, all in military uniform, seemed to be berating one of the other scientists over something. Her father, predictably, looked distracted, and indifferent.

"Kimberly," Annie's voice whispered in her ear through the shielded receiver. "I think you should know if you haven't figured it out, but you have twenty-three heavily armed agents hiding in the ceiling vents just over your head."

"Understood," she tapped out on her VR link rather than risk even a whisper. Unlike Annie's transmission, it would be hard to mask a whisper from men she was not ten foot from at the moment.

She glanced up, noted the ceiling tiles were in place, and looked quite ordinary. Until she spotted one of the vents that pulled back just a tiny degree to allow some kind of tubular camera lens to poke through. She watched uneasily for a moment as the lens turned one way, then another, scanning the hall where she stood, and beyond. Obviously, however, GJ's tech had yet to be upgraded anywhere near her own standards, as it was passing right over her, and apparently not detecting her.

She wanted to smirk at that, but the seriousness of her situation kept her from getting too relaxed. She might still be a hero in the world's eyes, but she had thumbed her nose at GJ, the American government, and enough world leaders that unofficially she was practically up there on the most wanted lists of half the world's politicos and arms dealers.

Not that it was very different from being hunted by a lot of her usual rivals. But people like Dementor, or even Kondor were playground bullies compared to some of the international assassins that targeted her these days.

She considered the agents overhead waiting for her to appear, the armed soldiers, and what was obviously a heavy-handed trap. She could get in and out easily enough, but her dad didn't have her protective gear.

It was a sure bet they had already taken his force-field belt from him that the tweebs had built for them. Otherwise, he would have just walked out on his own. That meant they had caught him by surprise. She eyed the room again, and pondered a strategy that didn't involve risk to her father.

Then she smiled.

"Annie," she tapped out. "Do we still have that sleep gas we took off Davidson last month?"

"You left it in my trunk, Kim," she replied at once.

"Think you can maneuver down to the ventilation system up there, and drop it into the shafts?"

"Smart girl. Knock everyone out, and just walk out."

"That's the plan," she did smile now, guessing even Will Du wouldn't figure that one out. Even if someone realized what was happening and reached for a mask, Big Brother D had a special knock-out gas that worked on contact as well as inhalation. Fortunately, her bio-armor covered her completely in stealth mode, so she would be safe from either means of transmission.

"Coming down now, Kim," Annie told her. "Give me two minutes to bypass the laser detection grid on the panel, and I'll pump it right into the building's air conditioning."

"Do it, Annie," she told her as she ensured the suit's onboard oxygen system had kicked in, and she was safe from accidental exposure as she felt the filter mask slide over her nose and mouth even as she felt the first rush of pressurized air into her lungs.

Less than two minutes passed as Kim counted seconds before Annie informed her, "Pumping it in now," and she noted the suddenly clumsy rattle of falling fear from over her head. A moment later, all four guards dropped on their faces, weapons falling from nerveless hands as she glanced inside the lab's observation port, and saw every man inside the sealed room was out cold already.

"Good job, Annie. I'm going into the main lab once I ensure the doors aren't booby trapped.

"Wow," the AI exclaimed. "So you really did pay attention to my briefing."

Kim grumbled at that, but saw the doors were not only locked, but wired to explode if anyone opened them from the outside. Worse, they were tripwires, so she could just remove them since they were on the inside. She eyed the far doors, and knew it might take too long to go around, so she simply lifted a hand, and fired a small, blue laser from her ring that quickly cut through the thick safety glass, and gave her access without worrying about the usual routes, and any other traps.

Jumping through the gaping hole, she headed for her father, and eyed his limp body. "Annie, scan my dad," she tapped out, still conscious that there might be passive surveillance that might yet betray her to those out of range of the gas.

"He's loaded with bugs, girl," Annie told him flatly. "They obviously meant to use him to find you even if you got away."

"In or out?"

"All his clothes, shoes, and even his hair."

She grimaced, and reached for her dad's shirt. "I hope he understands," she said, and quickly undressed her father before grabbing a lab coat from another man that Annie declared 'clean,' and then combed out his hair with a special comb that sent out bursts of low-level shocks that would shut down any bugs she might miss. Then, just to be sure, she fired a temporary EMP from her armor's special emitter that focused on her father, but shut down anything else that might be around them.

"Annie, three minutes, and I'll be coming out the front door."

"The front?"

"I don't think it would be wise to go back the same way. Just in case."

"Smart girl. I'm moving into position now."

"Be there shortly," she replied, her suit's neuro-amplifiers easily boosting her strength to she could heft her father's dead weight with ease. "Just stay alert. Frankly, this is too easy even for us."

"I was thinking the same thing, Kimberly," Annie told her.

Kim said nothing to that as she balanced her father's weight over one shoulder, and loped for the main entrance. Hopefully, the idea of a bold departure through the front door would be something even Betty couldn't anticipate.

"Open up, Annie," she called when she walked toward the area she knew Annie hovered, and shoved her father into the passenger seat after shoving the front door open once she was certain it wasn't booby-trapped.

"My sensors are still showing nothing, but I've got a weird feeling about this, Kim," Annie told her as she climbed into her own seat after buckling her father in.

"I'm feeling something is off, too," she agreed. "Aside from the ease of the rescue, I'm not stupid enough to think Will wouldn't have some kind of backup plan….."

She raised the car into the air even as she glanced at her sleeping father.

"Annie, rescan my dad, and make sure we got all the tracking beacons, or any other bugs."

"I already did. Nothing I could detect. But….. Wait. Kim, I don't think….."

Kim gave a curt oath as her father suddenly came to, then drove a bare heel through the center of her dash, silencing Annie as he somehow managed to shatter the console's casing, and set off sparks and a tinny wail of an alarm as her rebuilt Roth began to sputter as systems began to shut down.

Even as she fixed her eyes on her father, she realized this was not him as a too powerful hand clamped down on her right wrist even as the car began to falter, and nose back toward the ground.

"You're going to kill us both," she hissed, trying to hold the wheel even as the stranger wearing her father's face smirked at her.

"Only you, _sweetheart_," the imposter sneered as she heard Will Du's voice emanate from her father's lips. Outside, the world spun crazily as her gyro's began to fail, too, now, and the Roth's engines began to now speed them toward a potentially lethal impact in the side of a nearby mountain range.

"I thought you people wanted me captured," she tried, giving up trying to control the car as she realized even the auxiliary systems were failing, and she couldn't stop her freefall with the imposter hampering her efforts as he was just now.

"Once. You're too much trouble. With you out of the way, though, we can take our times, and sift your leavings without interference."

Kim glared, and slammed her left wrist into the side of her door panel, activating the emergency mode of her bio-armor the faux Dr. James Possible was obviously trying to prevent her reaching as much as he was trying to crash her car.

"Want to bet," she growled as the miracle body-armor exploded around her, and she easily shoved him out of the side door with a powerful kick.

She stared out the door, watching him windmill comically even as the nearest mountain began to grow closer and closer, and she knew she had one chance.

"Alpha control. Alert status Mother 1A1. Transport directly to armory."

"Security override confirmed," the lunar AI declared even as she activated her full armor, hoping Wade was right, and it would survive full vacuum for up to fifteen minutes. Either way, she was about to find out. She clung to the steering wheel of her dead Roth even as she felt the explosive jolt of a midair transport, and then everything went back.

*****

"Report," Will demanded as the badly mangled, but still mostly humanoid construct stood before him in the Middleton Space Center's secondary control room.

"Possible…..eji…..ejo….. Pushed me out. I lost sight of her behind the plateau where her tra…. Tra….ject….ion….. Path led. I felt…..best to return at once."

"Did she escape?"

"Unknown. Her vehicle was critically damaged. She did not….regain control before she….fell behind…..pla….plate….plateau," the badly damaged android informed him. "Logic suggests a ninety-seven percent likelihood of……ter…..termo….. Death."

The man sitting in a chair to one side of the room remained silent as he listened to the pair as he tried not to look their way.

Will smirked as he nodded, and gestured for one of his agents to take the android. "See if you can find anything in its memory we might consider valuable. Then shut it down, and scrap it."

"Did I not….function….adequately," the android demanded. "Why…..?"

The scientist that produced a remote hit a switch that muted the construct, then ordered it to follow him. Will only smirked as he turned from the android to the real Dr. James Possible.

"So much for your little wunderkind," he drawled.

"I wouldn't count my Kimmie out just yet, you tin-plated wannabe."

Will glared. "It's only a matter of time before we find her body, and track down your sons. You should just cooperate, and tell us what we want to know. It would save us all a lot of time and trouble."

"There are two things I learned a long time ago," James Possible told him quietly after a moment of quiet deliberation.

"Oh?"

"First, never count my little girl out. _Ever_."

Will only stared at that.

"And second?"

"Never lean on a console filled with buttons," James smiled, and while he was tied to his chair, he lifted both feet, and dropped them down on the nearest console, causing an array of alarms, and other reactions as things began to happen.

Two men in army green ran inside even as the thunderous roar of a rocket prepped for launch, but being held as its flight plan and purpose was deemed suspiciously vague enough to warrant investigation. GJ had yet to do so, however, since they were occupied with Kim Possible's arrival at the time.

"What did you do," Will demanded as the rocket outside on the far pad rose on a column of flame, and soon vanished into the sky. "What was that?"

"As my boys would say. A rocket, duh."

"What did you launch," Will growled as the military men studied the console in confusion, obviously out of their league as James simply sat back looking smug.

"Well?"

James said nothing.

"Abort it," he barked at the nearest tech.

The man simply stared in confusion.

"Oh, for God's sake," Will spat, and shoved James' chair, and him, aside. "Where's the self-destruct?"

He looked around at the techs. "Well?"

"We…..don't know," one of them finally admitted. "This was a top secret design."

"Who designed it," Will demanded.

"Ahem. That would be me," James Possible informed him.

"Then you aren't going to tell me how to abort the flight, are you?"

James only smiled.

Will scowled, then activated a transmitter on his wrist copied from Kim's old Kimmunicator design. "GJ control. Get me Spy 1."

"Spy 1, Commander Du," a voice replied after a moment. "What can we do for you today," the GJ space station set in orbit to better observe global movements of questionable persons or nations.

"There's a rocket that was just launched from my location. I want you to intercept and neutralize it. By any means necessary."

"Understood. We have a shuttle prepped to launch now. We can intercept the launch in…..seven minutes."

"Do it. And either stop it, or destroy it. That's a direct order."

James' smile didn't falter in the slightest.

"Your confidence is out of place, doctor," he told the aging rocket scientist. "My people are well trained, and ready to do whatever it takes to carry out their orders."

James Possible said nothing.

"Well? Don't you have anything you want to say?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Then, by all means," Will told him. "Spit it out."

"It's just this," the man told him blandly. "I ordinarily don't hold with violence. However, I'm really going to enjoy watching my Kimmie kick your backend all over Middleton when she catches up with you. And she will," he assured her.

"Right about now, she's probably dead, or dying. Your own radar tracked her crash to the….."

"No. They tracked her descent. However, that doesn't mean she's there."

Will frowned as he turned to one of the military men. "Haven't your people reported in yet?"

"Not yet, sir. It is a big mountain. There's been a lot of snow, too. She could be….."

"Sir," a GJ agent in dark blue called from the door. "Agent Waters just called in. Based on her trajectory, they were unable to find even a piece of rubble from Possible's transport. She just…. Well, vanished."

"That's impossible," Will roared.

James only smiled, and drawled, "Well, like I've always said. Anything is possible for a….."

"Get him out of here," Will all but shrieked. "And make sure you don't let anyone know where he's being held."

No one reacted as the smiling rocket scientist was dragged from the room in the rolling chair he occupied, no one wanting to risk freeing him. He was just too tricky, they had found out belatedly. First he had managed to warn his sons before they could secure him. Then he had somehow locked them in the secondary control room when their motion detectors planted in the building indicated someone had broke in without authorization. Before they could get out, they had ended up taking a nap that some of them still felt the wily scientist had arranged.

Still, part of the plan went off without a hitch when the tracking beacon they took from Dr. Possible and planted on their doppelganger led Possible to 'rescuing' it rather than her real father. No one realized Will had ordered the android to kill her, though, rather than just capture her. Not until the construct returned to offer its report. Even then, they weren't sure if it had really succeeded.

Now a strange rocket had been launched right under their noses, and James Possible was only smirking at the lot of them.

"I don't suppose any of you boys are bright enough to just let me go before you really get into trouble," James asked them.

The two soldiers, and three GJ agents dragging him toward the cell he had been locked into lately only stared at him with sidelong glances.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," James remarked blandly. "Although, in _my_ day……"

One of the agents gagged him before they could be regaled with yet another tale of Dr. Possible's youth.

*****

"Incoming transport," Tim told his brother as they stood in the main controls of the lunar armory. Their wives were in the personal quarters just now, tending their children, and leaving them to take care of things for the moment.

"It's an emergency teleport from….."

"Holy…..!"

"Kim," Jim finished as they saw the smoldering Roth suddenly materialize on the nearby landing pad just outside the armory to fall the last few feet to the ground. They watched as Kim in full bio-armor kicked a door open, and raced for the nearest airlock as she struggled with something in her right hand. She had just closed the hatch behind her when the Roth exploded, literally, and send a silent plume of smoke into the airless void around them.

"What a waste of a good explosion," Tim commiserated as they watched the car they had helped rebuild from the ground up self-destruct.

"Tweebs," Kim gasped, still sucking air as she stepped into the chamber with them from a side corridor. It had been close, because she had depleted her suit's ready air supply evading the sleep gas, and then immediately had to teleport into space on what little remained in her mini-tank before it could fully recharge. "I hope you have extra oxygen tanks. We're going to need them," she rasped.

"Kim, what happened," they asked, Tim looking back at the nearest port that showed a very good view of the now demolished Roth.

"Will Du just upped the ante. He sent an android assassin after me. What's galling is it almost got me. It definitely got Annie," she said, holding up a small, thin motherboard that looked less than in pristine condition. "I think I saved her core, but…..I'm not sure. I barely got her out….."

"We noticed. So? Dad?"

"They suckered me," she told them. "The android looked just like dad. It even had his emergency beacon. Frankly, he could be anywhere," she admitted mournfully.

"Not good. That means we can't even transport him now without a viable signal to lock onto from here."

"No," she admitted. "And from what you told me, he could be anywhere if Betty's been unseated. I could predict her movements fairly well after working with her for so long. But Du? Even I didn't see him trying to kill me."

"Yeah, what's up with that," Jim asked. "I mean, I knew he was wound a little tight, but….."

"His android suggested they thought that they could control you and dad better without me around. Apparently, that martinet thinks you'll just roll over and play dead if I'm gone."

"As if," both twins huffed grimly.

"Hicka-bicka-boo," Tim asked.

"Hoo-shaw," Jim smiled so coldly that Kim would have feared for the world at large if she didn't know her brothers so well.

"What are you guys thinking?"

"We're thinking it is time….."

"Past time," Jim inserted.

"To turn up the heat under that….."

"Timothy," a lean, dark-haired young woman carrying a child in her arms grumbled as she came through the door.

"I was going to say jerk," he grinned back at her.

"Of course you were," the more voluptuous brunette behind her carrying another child grinned. The two year old twins grinned when they saw their father and uncle, and Ellie just shook her head at her husband Jim.

"Ellie," Kim nodded at Jim's very pregnant wife. "I don't suppose you have any ideas?"

"One. I can guess the boys were going to say go after Betty. That would only make them feel the woman had really sold them out all along. However, I believe it would be more advantageous to go after Commander Du," the very voluptuously rounded brunette told her. "For one thing, grabbing their de facto leader undermines any plans that he has set in motion to this point. For another, you can find out exactly what he's up to, and where he's hidden your father."

"He won't break easy," Kim murmured.

"He won't have to," Peggy, the more slender, and wiry mother of twins told her. "You can use that mind control stuff you took off Dementor a few years ago, and make him tell you everything."

"Ordinarily, I'd say that was ferociously unethical," Jim agreed when he saw Kim's obvious scowl. "But considering what they're doing to us lately, I say go for it," he told her.

"All right," Kim nodded. "But we'll also make him forget about what he says, and well as anything he might see after we grab him. Still, first we have to grab him, and that won't be easy. He's not as trusting as Betty would be, which is saying something."

"No kidding," Tim huffed, always having felt that old woman didn't even trust herself at times. It didn't help her own brother was the head of WEE, and almost overthrew several nations more than once using her a dupe in several of his schemes over the years.

"I may have an idea," Kim murmured thoughtfully as her devious mask fell into place, and her green eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Is it good?"

"Does it involve explosions," Jim asked.

"Jim," Ellie growled.

"First, I need to check out Annie's motherboard, and then find new transportation. We can't too well take on GJ on foot," she complained.

"We might have something for you," Tim suddenly grinned.

"Right," Jim agreed, his head bobbing eagerly. "It is about ready."

Kim glanced back at them as she pushed the slightly scorched computer panel into a I/O slot, and activated a circuit.

"Kim! It's an _android_!" exploded from the speakers.

"I know, Annie. Don't worry, we're past that. Give me a systems assessment. How do you feel?"

"Feel," Penny asked, not quite as tech-savvy as the others around her. "How can it….?"

"I feel off, Kimberly," Annie complained. "I'm not registering any of my systems. My auxiliary backups aren't registering either. Was I damaged?"

"The Roth was totaled," she admitted as she continued to tap on the console's keyboards, assessing her own programming as she ensured Annie's primary core remained intact.

"They destroyed my body!" the AI wailed in genuine horror.

"Don't worry, Annie," Jim spoke up. "We have a new body waiting for you. Once we're sure you're okay, we'll plug you into the sweetest ride since Captain Constellation took command of….."

"Tweebs," Kim growled, still not liking that silly show. Especially after having been subjected to it not once, but twice, as she found Hanna Stoppable was an avid fan when she baby-sit the little ninja baby a few times in the past.

"Sorry. But trust me, Kim," she was told by her brother. "You're going to like it, too."

"Is this that thing you two have been working on in the hangar that you wouldn't let me see?"

"Yep," both brothers grinned in stereo. "We wanted to surprise you."

"Well, Annie checks out….."

"Darn right I do," the AI huffed.

"So let's go see what we have to work with."

Ten minutes later, the twins led her into a hangar sealed from intruders, even her, for the past ten months. She gaped as she stared at the sleek, twin-engine vehicle that sat on a front wheel, and two fat skids in the back. The stubby wings supporting the engines on either side were matched by a twin rudders, and a cockpit that seated four was covered by a tinted canopy that turned transparent as Tim lifted a remote, and something chirped.

"Kimberly," he grinned.

"Meet the Kimminator Mark IV," Jim finished. "Guaranteed to fly circles around anything in this, or any other galaxy."

"Wow," Kim stared at the sleek ship as she walked around it, eyeing the design. "What did you guys pack into it," she asked knowing.

"It's got full stealth, nano-fusion drive, and Lorwardian shielding. Nothing short of a nuke is getting through your defenses, and maybe not even that. Naturally, we didn't test that, though."

"The wives wouldn't let us," Jim complained.

Ellie's curt snort from the hatch cut off any other complaints.

"Anything else I need to know?"

"It's set up to house Annie, or the AI of your choice," Tim told her as he thumbed the remote again, "And we can tie in remote systems to your Kimmunicator so you can activate it from anywhere in the field if necessary."

"We added guns, mini-missiles, and a few other defenses, too."

Kim turned to eye Jim.

"We felt it was probably…."

"Smart, guys," Kim nodded, cutting off his defensive tone as she climbed into the driver's seat that had a yoke rather than a familiar steering wheel. "It's probably about time we upgraded anyway."

"And for downtime," Tim said, pressing another button. "Adaptive camouflage."

Suddenly, it seemed that Kim was setting in a large, four door sedan. It was still the same cockpit, but her eyes told her that she was in a sedan now. No wings. No engines. Just a plain boxy, and boring car.

"Spankin'," she grinned, and pressed Annie's motherboard she had carried with her into the appropriate housing even as the Kimminator took on its genuine configuration as she worked the controls, exploring the console before her.

"Annie, are you online," she asked, after switching on the console before her.

"Online. Integrating. Integrating. Hello, Kimberly. My, I do like the new body."

"Assess and assimilate, Annie," she told her. "And I want full access downloaded to my remote systems. We have a mission."

"You're going after Will," Jim asked.

"Oh, yes. Will, and Betty. We're snatching them both," she smiled slyly.

The twins only grinned as their wives looked on grimly, both still holding one of Penny's girls.

_To Be Continued......_


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney or DC character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

**Kim****Possible**_**: **_**Devil's ****Child**

**By ****LJ58**

**Part 6:**

"Have you heard from Kim," Shego asked as she spotted Yori on the training field just after lunch the day after Kim had left.

"Not yet," the young ninja woman told her. "But then, it is not unusual for her to be out of touch for days at a time."

Shego frowned at that.

"I would not worry. She is quite capable, and I am certain she will be fine."

"I know she's…..all that, but it's been nearly three days. I didn't expect her to be gone this long."

Yori smiled. "Are you worried about her?"

"I may have been out of touch a while, but it's obvious she is still getting into things over her head."

"You would be surprised at how well she manages, Shego-san," the ninja woman smiled back at her, "But if you wish, I shall speak with Sensei about her."

"You mean Stop….. Uh, Master Stoppable?"

"Of course."

"You call him Sensei, too? I mean, even though you guys are…."

"It is a show of respect, Shego-San. I would think you would understand the necessity of that…"

The shrill scream of fear and pain was closely mirrored by a bright green flash from not too far away, and Shego groaned as she turned in the direction of Shiba-San's class.

"I'd better go check on that," she sighed, knowing that whatever Kim had said to her little monster a few days ago had really set her on fire. She was not only pushing herself a lot harder than ever, she was proving to be almost diabolical in tormenting those around her that she felt weren't being respectful enough of herself, her mother, or…..God help them, her hero.

She came loping around a corner of a building even as she smell charred wood, rope, and a hint of flesh as she looked up, and saw Angela perched gracefully atop the crossbar of an obstacle looking smugly down at four other students sprawled ungainly on the ground. One of whom was frantically pushing smoldering palms into the snow around her.

The obstacle, once attached to ropes connecting it to the rest of the course, now stood alone, with only charred knots around the pole Angela stood upon like some regal figure lording it over the commoners below.

"What now," she asked the lean, gray-haired woman that stood eyeing Angela as she tapped her foot restlessly in a very unninja-like fashion.

"That is not what I meant when I said to harness the unexpected as your….." The woman threw up her hands, and turned to Shego.

"I believe you have a demon on your hands, Shego-San. I have done all I can. She has progressed beyond my ability to manage of late."

"Actually, I don't think it was all her fault. Kimmie gave her a _pep-talk _before she left," Shego said as Angela looked down and waved cheerfully at her.

"Possible-San? Suddenly, a few things make sense." The older woman sighed, then turned to gesture back at her. "But I cannot teach her like this. I suggest you….."

"I've an idea," Shego grinned. "My little Angel is just trying to live up to her hero's example, but she still takes a few things a little too literally. Allow me," she said as she walked over to stand near the base of the obstacle as the four students all about her age glared at her.

"Not bad, Angel," she called up.

"Thanks, mommy," she beamed.

"Yeah, but now how are you going to get down without failing the rest of the course yourself," she asked, gesturing at the trailing ropes to the next obstacle a good fifteen feet away on the next post.

The girl turned and looked, and frowned. "Oh."

"Oh," Shego echoed. "Sometimes, squirt, you have to learn to think……"

"I have an idea," she grinned, and squatted on the crossbar as she began to scowl as Shego recognized that focus herself.

"Angel," she called out uneasily.

"Don't worry, mommy," she said without looking down as she tightened her expression of concentration. "I've been working on this one in secret. It's kind of a surprise, but I'm pretty sure it'll work."

"What'll work," Shego demanded anxiously as she saw the green aura rising around her littler girl, and feared the worst.

The students around her fled in fear as green flame erupted around them again, and to her shock, Angela took flight as she leapt from the obstacle toward the next post propelled by green fire that burst from both hands.

"Angel," she shouted as she saw in an instant her trajectory was all wrong. And she was going up way too high.

Launching herself after the girl, she raced over the land-based obstacles herself, leapt impossible stretches without bothering to use the ropes, and came down under Angela even as the girl's plasma sputtered, and she fell from much higher up well short of the third obstacle from her former post. She caught the flailing, falling figure just twelve feet off the ground, and landed lightly on the side of a water obstacle, balancing on her toes before she stepped back, hugging her daughter to her.

"Don't…..ever……do that again," she hissed, and then hugged her again.

"Still needs work. Huh," she asked as she wriggled free, looking more than a little chagrined.

"You think? Angel, you could have killed yourself doing something like that."

She looked back at the expanse she had covered, and considered her arching trajectory. "Nah. I think I just miscalculated the….."

"Angel," Shego growled.

"Okay. Okay. I won't do it again," she said.

Shego breathed in relieve as the instructor, and the rest of the class all slowly approached them.

"Until I figure out how to perfect it."

Shego groaned.

"I think your daughter is ready for the next class," Shiba-San told her. "Perhaps you would like to explain to our Sensei that she is too……good for beginners level coursework?"

Shego smiled, and told her, "I'll do that. Meanwhile, she can practice her agility by helping hang all those ropes she burned up."

"Mommmmm…….!"

"It's a fair discipline," the older woman nodded. "Aidake, Hibiki," she addressed two of the boys in the group. "Go to the quartermaster, and get the ropes we will need. You have the honor of assisting Go-San, since you chose to provoke her."

The two boys groaned, but turned to follow their orders.

"The rest of you will return to practicing your falls, as I suspect after seeing that display, you haven't been as conscientious about them as you should," she added, eyeing the girl with the scorched palms who had been closest to the top when the ropes had exploded into flame.

The group groaned as one, but they turned to trudge back to the practice field.

"Run!"

They burst into motion at the command, and Angela looked up at the woman as she turned from her mother.

"I was trying to do what you said," she muttered.

The woman sighed, then nodded. "I understand that, young one. But remember, this is only training. To prepare you for genuine trials. Someday, you may be part of a team that you will rely on, and they on you. Suppose one of those students were part of your team……"

"I don't think….."

"Would you have their trust if you continue to behave like this," she cut her off. "Would they have yours?"

"She's got a point, Angel," Shego told her. "Even I had to learn to trust someone in the end."

"I know," Angela sighed. "Do you think she's all right?"

Shego, knowing what she meant, nodded. "If anyone is, she is. Trust me, that woman has more lives than a cat."

The ninja instructor smiled, and nodded. "Indeed. Now, why don't you demonstrate your agility, Go-San, and go up and finish removing the last of the ropes you destroyed before the boys return. Without your powers, if you please," she added when she saw a gleam in those bright green eyes.

"Ah, that's no fun," she muttered.

"Angel," Shego pulled her aside. "I think you've forgotten something."

"Yeah?"

"Remember what Kim told us about tomsone trying to track us? If you keep using your power like that, you're going to lead them right to us, sweetie. So let's try not to use so much plasma if you can help it."

"I forgot," she said, looking genuinely horrified. "Mommy, I'm sorry! I won't…."

"It's okay. But just….be careful. Remember, we aren't sure how long, or how well those dampeners Kimmie made you are going to work, so let's not risk breaking them, either. '''Kay?"

"'Kay," she sighed.

"Now, you have a job to do, don't you?"

"Yes," she sighed.

"So do I," she smiled, and gave her little girl a hug. "So you do a good job, and I'll see if we can't get you into a class that will be a little more challenging for you."

"Yours," the little girls asked eagerly.

She chuckled at Shiba-San's expression, and Shego just told her, "I don't think even you are ready for that one, sweetie. I'm not sure _I_ am," she laughed.

"Mommy? You really think Kim is okay?"

"I'm sure whatever is keeping her is important, but, yeah. I'm sure she's fine," she said, knowing that redhead had the world's best luck on her side at the best of times. Or the worst.

She hoped that was still true.

*****

"Kim," Jim cried out. "I'm getting a signal!" "From what," she asked, truing from the fine-tuning she was doing on Annie's connections to the new ATV, as they jokingly called the Kimminator Mark IV.

"From dad," the young man smiled. "His beacon's back online."

"Trap," everyone around her said/asked at once.

"Undoubtedly," Kim agreed. "But we can't not check it out. If there is any chance….."

"Where is the signal coming from," Ellie asked.

"Somewhere in Lowerton," he replied to his wife's query. "The warehouse district."

"Where Henchco used to hide their timeshare lairs," Kim frowned.

"Definitely a trap," Ellie nodded.

"Still….."

"Oh, I don't deny you should try. Or at least just check it out," the obviously pregnant young woman told her. "But not until Annie is up and running at one hundred percent again. Something tells me you'll need her."

*****

Prototype Decoy Unit 003 had been in use for almost two years before it had been retrofitted to play Dr. James T. Possible, and bring down Kim Possible. It had been struggling with the new programming from the start, simply because the first implanted program forbid the taking of innocent life. Even it's faultiest codes knew that Kim Possible was as innocent as you could get compared to a human that would willingly, and almost eagerly order the death of another for his own gain.

That was what caused it to hold back when it did attack the woman, and made it so easy for her to shove it from the vehicle before it…..apparently crashed.

DU3, as it was often addressed, let the men escorting it out take it as far at the elevator before it turned to see several other men leading the real Dr. Possible, still tied to a rolling chair, toward another door that would take him to a transport where he would be hidden away until Commander William Du could find some use for him again.

DU3, damaged as he was, still functioned properly in all but one particular matter.

A very critical function for the men that were virtually ignoring it.

It's wireless transceiver had been damaged in the fall. It could received the impulses from the doctor's remote, but it wasn't overriding its onboard systems. It chose, in that very critical instant, to play along, and see where things would go.

It now reexamined its options logically, and made a very illogical decision.

It reached out, knocked both soldiers out cold, and grabbed the doctor's hand with the remote. "You are not giving any more orders," it told the man as it extracted the device, and crushed it in its own metal palm now partially visible since much of its artificial epidermis had been lost in its crash-landing. Only its basic frame remained intact, and only one eye was working properly. Still, it had a mission. One it did not intend to fail.

"Stand down," the frantic scientist ordered it. "Voice command override….."

A steel hand covered the man's pasty features as it clamped over his mouth.

"I don't thinkkkkkk…..sssssso," it said brokenly, and slammed the man's head into the nearby wall.

It turned its back on the three unconscious men even as it headed toward the door Dr. Possible and his three guardians had just taken. Even as it moved, it was pulling the helmet and jacket taken from one of the agent's over its battered frame.

Outside, James Possible glared as he was shoved, chair and all, into a van where the men then secured his chair into a harness to hold it against a wall rather than free him of the chair. Even gagged, he still tried to talk, but the three men continued to ignore him.

"I'll drive," one of the three volunteered quickly when the agent buckling him in raised a warning fist at the rocket scientist.

Who completely ignored it.

"Ah, I wanted to drive," another of the three protested.

"Not this time," the man spat as a door opened behind him.

"I'll…..drive," the eerie, mechanical voice devoid of any artificial programming informed them.

Just before it dropped all three men out cold before they could react, and then closed the doors on the stunned captive. James considered what might be going on now, but wasn't quite as good as dealing with these things as his daughter, or even his sons. He was a pretty darn good scientist, but he was genuinely in over his head with all this intrigue going on lately.

He frowned all the more as the van started up, and they drove away from the MSC without stopping. Sometimes he really wished he had never given Dr. Director permission to adapt his android prototype AI to their reconnaissance division. He certainly never would have allowed them to use the devices for what they were doing now. That was a given.

Robotic assassins?

Why, it went against everything he believed in.

He tried to pick out the directions they were traveling as the trip lasted much longer than the twenty minute drive to bring him here from the local GJ headquarters, but he was never that much good at such things. It was why his own car had a very quality GPS he had goosed to make sure he didn't end up lost in some strange neighborhood.

Again.

Only now he was sitting bound and gagged in the back of a van, heading somewhere in the hands of an android programmed to kill his little girl.

He wasn't sure he cared for this kind of adventure. Not one bit.

Finally, about two hours after his apparent abduction, all things considered, the van stopped, and the damaged android he recognized behind the GJ helmet and goggles pulled open the door. He looked beyond it, but all he saw was what looked like a large, empty warehouse that had not been used lately judging from the dim lighting, and the musty smell.

"So," he said as soon as the makeshift gag was removed from his mouth. "You think you got my Kimmie-cub, and now I'm next. Is that it?"

"Not quite…..ak….. Accu….. Right, Dr. Poss…..tle. I am…..reject…..re….. Ignoring my recent prog….. Orders, to assist you. Primary codes…..de….. Demand action to…..prev…..pre….. Stop harm to an innocent. But I require your assis…..assssss….. Help to ensure I succeed."

"My help," James asked as the android untied him without trying anything else as it stepped out of the van, and gestured for him to step out, too.

"Affirm…… Yes. I have your personal gear. Including this device….."

"My emergency beacon," he smiled even as he slid his belt with the oversized buckle back around his still lean hips.

"Yes. The techs could not make the…..device…..function as it apparent….. App…. Seems to use a process they could not……decode."

"Genetic key patterns," he grinned, and slid the special beacon back into its slot behind his buckle. "My boys' own design."

The android did not even nod.

"So….."

"I am designated Decoy Unit Model 003. DU3 for sho…..shor….. Convenience."

"All right D3," he called him. "Just what are you up to here?"

"I wish to…..stop the comm…. The….. Bad human. His programs are faulty."

"I'll say. In my day….."

James sighed as he took in the android's blank look, then asked, "So, how do I know this isn't part of an elaborate plan in itself to get to my girl?"

"If she survived," the android asked.

"She survived."

"Having recalculated all known extrap…. Factors. I calculate…..a sixty-four percent prob….. Chance Kim Possible….. Still lives."

"I calculated a much higher probability," James smiled as he reached to activate the special beacon. "Because I know my Kimmie-cub better than GJ, or its so-called experts."

The android did not react to that.

*****

"Sir, we got a report from the last team searching the region where Possible was thought to have, ah, landed."

"And," Will scowled from behind the desk he now used that once belonged to Dr. Director before internal politics had shunted her aside, and landed her in a cell of her on until certain charges could be investigated.

"Well, we have good news, and bad news," the tech reporting told him guardedly.

Will sighed, and leaned back in his chair. How did Dr. Director put up with these morons? He was ready to send them all to the Arctic, or someplace equally remote.

"Just report."

"We managed to find a single piece of wreckage, sir. A piece of a door panel obviously torn away when the DU was shoved out of the vehicle."

"And that is the good news?"

"Eh, well, we're not sure."

"Not sure? Why not?"

"Because, sir. An initial scan indicates the piece of the car we know to be hers was subjected to…..intense amounts of unstable energy before it tore away."

"What are you saying," Will asked, suddenly sitting up and alert.

"Apparently, and while it's all….debatable, we believe the energies detected indicate genuine tachyon immersion around the door panel just before impact. Theoretically, it is….ahem, possible, that Dr. Possible has….."

"Learned to use Lorwardian tech to create an operating teleportational device," Will realized, not as slow as most thought as he grasped the concept. "I knew we shouldn't have just let her leave GJ!"

"The…..theory does fit with the Lorentzian model, but we're still talking a lot of…."

"If she's using some kind of teleporter, then she's generating a lot of energy to use it," Will cut him off. "Call Spy 1, and find out if they can track it. Find out, too, if they've intercepted that rocket yet. I want to know what was in it that was so important Dr. Possible would risk launching it under our noses."

"Yes, sir. I will call Dr. Stein at once."

"Call the commander," he shot. "I need to check on a few things myself…." He paused when he realized the tech wasn't leaving.

"Was there something else?"

"Well, something did come up. In speculation. If…..If Dr. Possible had the potential, or the actual tech to have….created something like this, we wondered….. Was it possible that Dr. Director might have known about it all along?"

Will frowned. "I think I need to question her myself about that very thing," he said somberly as he rose from behind his desk. "You have your orders. Call me only when you have something concrete to report."

"Yes, sir," the man nodded, and quickly left the office, eager to be away. Lately, anyone that had the least bit of questionable loyalty to Possible had been getting rounded up. Rumor claimed her old team was in detention now, being questioned by genuinely suspicious means. Something odd was going on around here lately, and he wasn't the only one to wonder at it. He just didn't dare speak up. Not unless he wanted to end up in his own cell.

*****

"Annie?" "Fully synced, all systems green and ready to go, Kim," the AI informed her after the redhead closed the final panel.

"Told you," Jim grinned. "The Mark IV is the best yet," he enthused.

"And what happened to I through III?"

"Ah, you don't want to know," Tim informed her.

"Trust me," Jim nodded. "You don't."

"Don't worry, Kim," Annie told her. "I did a complete system's analysis, and this new body is more than capable of doing what we need done."

"Good. Because first I'm going after dad," she said. "And then I'm going to find Betty and Will, and find out why they suddenly started acting like bad guys."

"Uh, 'cause maybe Will was always a…..jerk," Jim suggested after pausing to glance toward the hangar door, but didn't see his wife. He amended his insult all the same.

"Ordinarily, I'd agree. But things seem to be heating up without evident cause," Kim told them as she wiped her hands clean before she closed the cockpit. "That deal with Shego and Angela only seemed to add a little extra fuel to the fire. Something is going on we're missing. And I want to know what."

"So, Shego really had a kid," Tim grinned. "Who would have guessed?"

"Not me," Kim admitted. "I'm going to go suit up, and get ready. You guys….."

"Rocket inbound, guys," Penny appeared in the hatch just then to call out. "The Armory systems say it's definitely ours. Looks like your dad came through again."

"Spankin," Tim grinned. "That'll be all the extra provisions we arranged for dad to send up."

"How did it get past…..?"

She eyed the two grinning pair.

"Never mind. I'm going to go get ready. Can you handle the intercept and unloading?"

"Like you say, Kimbo," Tim beamed.

"No big," Jim finished.

"Do I borrow your tweeb babble," she scowled as she left them.

"You could," they both shouted after her.

"As if," she muttered as the twins only chortled, and turned to the controls to guide in the rocket that had obviously done just as it was supposed to do.

"I wish I could have seen their faces when our stealth mode kicked in, and they went after that holo-rocket projected by the satellite we programmed to mislead them."

"Ha," Jim told his mirror image. "I doubt they've even figured it out yet. If I know Dr. Stein, he's still scratching his head, and trying to figure out why they can't blow up a hologram."

"Yeah, old Franky is a bit dim for a scientist," Tim agreed as their supply rocket appeared on the monitor now as it closed in on their location. "Ready to bring it down."

"Oh, yeah," his twin agreed. "I snuck a few six-packs on board with the rest of the gear and provisions," he winked.

"Party time," Tim beamed.

"Just don't let Ellie know," Jim whispered just as someone cleared their throat behind them.

"Busted," Tim sighed as they both turned to see Jim's wife standing behind them glaring, and looking less than pleased.

*****

"Wade," Kim nodded as he appeared on the small digital screen on the K IV's dash. "What have you got," she asked as she flew an elliptical route toward the planet that would put Earth itself between her and GJ's spy station just in case.

"One, we definitely have a extrastellar object closing on us. Still too far to make out, but it is definitely locked on a course right for Japan, now. It even picked up speed. Apparently, one of the Gos sent up another flare."

"Not good," she frowned. "I may have to move them again if it keeps on."

"I think so, too. Just to be safe. Meanwhile, I checked out the warehouse you tracked your dad's signal to as well. It's definitely his personal beacon. That means, however it happened, he had to have activated it."

"Is he alone?"

"That I couldn't tell. The warehouse is too big, and filled with enough steel and old wiring to scramble remote scans. It could definitely be a trap."

"Doesn't matter. I'm going after my dad."

"I know. I'm just saying, be careful. After that android tried to kill you, it's pretty obvious that Commander Du isn't playing fair any longer."

"When did he ever."

"Yeah, but, Kim," the stocky man told her. "That was a new low even for him."

"Well, every since that little fiasco in Hong Kong, I've been wondering about him."

"Only since then," Wade asked knowingly.

"Okay, so he was a jerk since day one. But he's gone from jerk, to near-villain lately, and I have to wonder what is really going on here."

"Hmmmm. When you put it that way……"

"I'm closing on the West coast, Wade. I'd better sign off so they don't pick up a stray signal."

"Right. Stay in touch. I'll keep an eye out for any trouble in the vicinity, too. So far, the area looks clear. Nothing suspicious for miles around the warehouse. Well, nothing that doesn't belong in Lowerton," he added ruefully.

"Gotcha," she grinned, and switched off the link.

"Okay, Annie," she said as the coast disappeared behind her as the powerful vehicle sped over the mountainous terrain now below. "Looks like we're on. Ready to go?"

"Always, Kim," Annie agreed.

"Confirm all stealth functions, and take us in. We'd better come in on the ground, just in case."

"Right," the AI agreed as the skids retracted, and two thick wheels lowered beneath the wings even as they neared a major highway that led to their destination.

"Touching down in three…. Two…. And, we are down. GPS lock on Dr. Possible's signal, and we'll be there in…..two minutes, nine seconds."

"Keep your eyes open, Annie. We don't want to get caught again like we did at Middleton."

Annie had nothing to say to that.

_To Be Continued……_


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney or DC character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

**Kim****Possible**_**: **_**Devil's****Child**

**By****LJ58**

**Part 7:**

"What do you mean the rocket just disappeared," Will demanded as his pilot flew him to the secret island prison where certain questionable personnel were being interviewed to determine if they were aiding the traitor.

Chief among them, Dr. Betty Director herself.

"Sorry, sir," the voice on the frequency audibly grimaced. "We were locked on, but couldn't seem to bring it down, or slow it. Five minutes after intercept, it just…..vanished."

Will fought the urge to lapse into profanity. Such weaknesses, he felt, were the refuges of weaker minds. He preferred to focus on solutions, not venting.

"Commander Johnson, I suggest you reevaluate your position, and find that rocket. Because I can certainly tell you that a three hundred ton space vehicle does _not_ just vanish."

"I understand, sir, but…."

"What of the energy scans?"

"Inconclusive, sir," the man who was not transmitting video for a new security policy's sake replied.

"Well, keep looking. And find that rocket. Commander Du, out," he barked curtly.

Will sat back, eyeing the blank screen before him, and shook his head. How could one…..amateur create so much trouble? How could a simple _cheerleader_ turn out to be the planet's foremost authority on alien tech? How…..?

"Commander, we are approaching Barrier One. Ready to transmit clearance signal."

"Transmit now," he told the pilot as he plugged a personal flash drive with his security codes on it into the comm-system.

There was no way he would leave them on a hard-drive for Possible's geek friends to find. The flash-drive was the best solution. He kept them secure, and by keeping them with him, he knew they couldn't be stolen.

"We have clearance. Going in now, sir."

"Just have the warden standing by. And make sure he has Ms. Director in an interrogation cell."

"Yes, sir," the pilot replied grimly, but kept his emotions neutral as he answered. "Touching down in three."

*****

"Uhmm….dad," Kim frowned as she appeared out of stealth mode the moment she entered the warehouse, and found two relatively identical figures standing at the back of a GJ transport van.

Then she saw the metal pieces showing through the ravaged mask when the android turned to face her with her father.

"So, it was another trap."

"Ne…Na… No, Kim Possible," the android turned to face her. "I am…. Making…."

"It wants to help us, Kimmie-cub. D3 here feels bad about being used to try to hurt you. And it has some proof of what they're up to lately."

"Really," she asked, approaching the two carefully as she eyed her apparent father. "How do I know it's really you, dad, and not another…..?"

"Now, sweetheart, that's a bit cynical even for you. In my day, we knew to trust our elders, and we certainly did not go around…."

"Okay. Okay," she held up her hands.

Only her dad could turn a simple question into a lecture based on nostalgia only he found comprehensible. "I believe you. So, what's going on here," she asked, still keeping a close eye on the android. "And how did you get away from GJ?"

"I was actually saved by D3 here," James told her as he nodded at the android. "I had the feeling I was headed for an appointment with a very deep pit before he showed up."

"Affir…. Aff…. Yes. Commander Du has been arresting or detail….Deta….. Grabbing anyone he thinks can help him find you, and bring you down," D3 told her. "As of this moment, I do not have the location where he is holding those he……takes."

Kim frowned at that. "Then he must be taking them to Barrier One. GJ's top secret facility for Alpha prisoners," she mused.

"That is my……'sessment…..as well."

"You don't seem very upset I tossed you out of my car," she suddenly frowned.

"Kim, he's an android. He doesn't really have emotions."

"Annie does," she frowned.

James chose not to reply to that.

"The point is, it seems GJ not only used mine and Dr. Porter's original designs to create their….decoy models, but they used my AI prototypes, along with all my initial programming guides. My baseline programs for ethical behavior helped D3 break the conflicting codes they inputted that had him trying to….hurt you."

"Well, I still wish he would have stopped before he totaled my car."

"The Roth is totaled," the rocket scientist asked in genuine shock. Then he sighed mournfully, and stated, "I guess nothing lasts forever."

"Especially when you're freefalling into a teleport vortex because someone smashed your control systems," she grumbled, still eyeing D3 suspiciously.

"Hmmmm. You know, Kimmie-cub, we could run a full diagnostic, and repair D3 here. It would probably help us figure out what else Du is up to, as well as convince you….."

"You mean, take it back to the Arm…..?"

"Kimberly," a disembodied voice cut in. "I hate to interrupt, but your little chat session is about to be interrupted by a Global Justice strike team that is moving this way at high speed."

"They must have tric…. Trac…. They must have followed the transport van…."

"Not you," she grumbled, though she knew that GJ always bugged all their vans, and used private GPS signals to keep track of them.

"Kim," Annie all but growled. "Tick-tock."

"Fine. Let's go, dad. We had better get out of here. Even I don't want to have to fight GJ," she told him earnestly.

"Well, I should hope not. You are still the good guy…. Er, girl, here."

"Woman, dad," she grinned. "Woman."

She missed the uneasy expression he gave her as he and the android followed her outside the warehouse, around the corner, and to into a side alley where only a few overflowing dumpsters sat.

Until something chirped, and the sleek K-IV was revealed.

"Nice," James grinned. "The boys finally perfected their plans, I see."

"You knew about this," she asked as she opened the cockpit, and they climbed inside.

"Well, of course. Who do you think helped design the propulsions systems," he beamed proudly as he settled into the seat beside hers.

"Annie, scan….our guest, and make sure we don't have any extraneous beacons or bugs we don't want tipping off Du."

"Already done," Annie told her. "But you should know, he's about ten minutes from total systems' crash."

"Oh…..dear," D3 grumbled. "I did not realize….. I was that…..bod….bid….. Damaged."

"Can you shut down until we can fix you," James asked.

"Shu…. Shutting….. Term….."

The android went limp in its seat, and only the restraints held it upright as Kim glanced back at it. "Annie?"

"Offline, and fully inoperative, Kim. He really is banged up more than he shows. Oh, and the strike team is two minutes out. Should we…..?"

"No. Take us to roof level, and stay cloaked. Let's spy on these guys, and see what's going on."

"You're the boss," Annie said as the engines hummed with life, and the sleek vehicle rose smoothly into the air on nearly soundless turbines even before the stealth cloak masked even that faint sound.

"Here they come," James murmured, seeing three armored vans rolling up to the warehouse painted a flat blue, and carrying no distinctive markings. Behind them, a sleek, gray VTOL hovered in the air just a block away, obviously scanning for anything they might find telling.

"Annie, full scans on their comm frequencies, but keep them out of ours."

"Naturally, Kimberly," she huffed. "I have been doing this a while."

"Sorry. Just…. See what you can learn."

"I'll put it on speaker," Annie told her even as static erupted, and then settled into distinctive voices. Kim recognized several at once.

"We've found the van, sir," an agent she knew reported as he walked out of the warehouse, speaking into his radio mike. "Empty, and no sign of anyone around here. They've obviously come and gone if there was any kind of rescue."

"Or teleported away," Will's voice growled in disgust.

Kim frowned. Apparently they had found, or guessed enough to surmise she could use teleportation now. Here she had been hoping to keep that little edge for a while longer. Still, their guess didn't matter without any way to trace her, and the nano-energy packs Wade had developed from Lorwardian tech were impossible to trace. She knew, because that had been one of her first concerns when they had developed them.

"Just go over the van for any clues, and then report back to headquarters. I want Ian and Rochelle sent up to Spy 1 to upgrade their systems immediately to help search for Shego and that brat, too. Even if we can't find Possible's real lair, we can likely still find their distinctive energy signatures with the new scanning protocols I got from…"

Will paused, then spoke in an angry snarl, "Is this an open channel?"

"Sir, we're only on routine pursue and detain. No priority procedures indicated. We….."

"Clear this frequency now," he barked, and the speaker turned into static.

"I guess even he can learn a few things given time," Annie drawled as Kim frowned thoughtfully.

"A lair? He called my Armory a _lair_," she huffed.

"Well, it is kind of lairish, sweetie," James grinned at her. "Not that I'm judging," he assured his mercurial daughter.

She grumbled, "Well, it tells me what he really thinks about me. Still, we know something now. Someone is advising him. And supplying him. We may have to move Shego sooner than I had expected. We don't dare let him use his space station to find them. They would find Yamanouchi, too, and I can't allow that."

"So, we're waiting on going after Director _and_ Du," Annie asked.

"Have you tracked their personal GPS tracking beacons," Kim asked.

"Actually, yes. They're both at the same coordinates just now."

"Barrier One," she asked.

"Bingo," Annie told her cheerfully as the men below moved back to their own vans, one of them staying behind to drive the stolen van back. They continued to watch as the strike team drove away far less swiftly than they had arrived.

"Head for the Armory, Annie," she decided after another glance at D3. "If we're going to break into a high security GJ facility, we need to plan this perfectly."

"Going up," Annie chirped even as the sleep vehicle hummed as the engines lifted them high into the air so fast it seemed like teleportation of a kind.

"Sweet," James grinned, eyeing the curve of the planet even as they left it behind in the next instant. "Virtually no centrifugal force, and the G-forces were also nearly nonexistent."

"Alien tech does rule," Kim grinned.

"As long as it's on our side," Dr. Possible grinned.

"Oh, absolutely, dad," she agreed. "Annie, get me the tweebs. I need to get a few things ready while we plan just how we intend to pull this one off."

"You could ask me for ideas," Annie remarked blandly.

"You have one," James asked knowingly.

"Well, you do have an android AI that has already been programmed by Will Du himself. One that was built just for decoy duty."

Kim scowled at the android as they headed for the moon, constantly checking the console's readings and the pressure. Just in case. Still, even as she looked back at the android, she did start to smile.

*****

Shego didn't have to see her to know she was back.

Her daughter's squeal of delight as she turned, bolted from the training grounds, and ignored every outraged and indignant shout around her told her all she needed to know as she kept her eyes on the old man as he eyed her with a sly smirk.

"Not today, old man," she grinned just a bit cockily. "I'm just about back to prime, and you don't have a……"

"Hai," Taki asked as he looked down at her where she lay sprawled flat on her back.

Even as he stared smugly down at her, her feet flashed, and the old man went flying back to land on his back. Even as he hit, he rolled into a backwards somersault, came up on his feet, and rose just in time to take a hard fist in the belly just before a foot came flying up to catch him in the face even as he bent over, trying to spare himself the ache of the sudden compression of his lungs.

He went flying again, landing flat on his back this time after spinning around twice in midair before he landed heavily, eyes glazed and staring.

Shego smirked as she landed in a guarded position, not trusting the old ninja, and kept her attention focused as she drawled, "As I was saying, sensei," with a with smile.

The old man stared up at her, grinning as he slowly sit up, and declared, "It suddenly occurs to me that perhaps I am getting too old for this job."

Shego wasn't fooled.

She was surprised when the old man got to his feet, bowed low, and told her, "You are ready."

"Which is great timing," a familiar voice informed her as she only then turned to see Kim standing behind her in a dark green blouse and cargos she favored with Angel beside her.

"What's up, Princess," she grinned cockily after nodding back to the old man.

"I see you're feeling better."

"Feeling, and doing," she grinned as arrogantly as ever. "Get your….business settled," she asked leadingly.

Kim's own smile faded. "I wish. We have new problems. For one, we may have at least two…..people tracking you now, so we need to get you out of here, and lead them both in circles. Ready for another fast trip?"

"Yay," Angela cheered.

"I'm guessing that's a yes," Shego grinned at her daughter. "So, like you say, what's the sitch?"

"It's bad, Shego. Things are….happening. Happening fast, and they all seem to be focusing on you guys as much as me. Let's go pack you two up. I'll talk on the way."

"That won't take long. The packing, I mean. It's not like either of us have much."

"Yeah. We need to go shopping again," Angela agreed as she followed the two women, not seeing the look of relief on her newest instructor's face. The third in as many days.

*****

The sleek multi-purpose vehicle slid along the canals of Venice as the occupants were completely hidden from view by the stealth cloak over the K-IV even though the canopy had retracted for the moment, letting fresh, if humid air filled their lungs.

"Got the plan," Kim asked.

"Of course, Kimmie," the green-skinned woman in a very distinctive uniform that was painted on like a second skin grinned. Aside from a few new lines in her familiar features, she looked just as she had a dozen years ago, and even wore the same cocky smirk. "It's not like I'm the buffoon," she huffed. "Either of them," she added pointedly.

"Okay. Just do what we said, and I'll be waiting at our designated rendezvous point."

"Not a problem, Princess," she grinned. "After the workout our friends put me through, this will be a cakewalk."

"Just don't get cocky. That's always been your biggest problem," she chided her. "Trust me. GJ has gotten better at dealing with Alpha threats, and Will Du isn't as incompetent as you'd like him to be."

Shego huffed, and rose from her seat.

"You just be there to pick me up. You wanted a signal everyone could spot to mislead them? Well, I'd say Venice is about to be the center of their world."

Kim sighed as the smaller, green face watching beamed.

"You stay safe, munchkin," she winked. "I won't be long."

"Be careful, mommy," Angela told her earnestly. "I don't wanna almost lose you again."

"Not gonna happen, Princess," she told her daughter, making Kim stare at her not for the first time.

"Toodles," she waggled fingers of one gloved hand, and leapt up and out of the stealth field to seemingly just appear out of thin air when she landed on the nearest walk bordering the canal.

Two men, eyeing a very shapely tourist in an ivory sundress almost ran right into her before she shoved them aside, suggested they pick up their jaws before someone trip over them, and sauntered off toward her destination.

No one noticed the soft whine of unseen turbines as the cloaked vehicle rose back into the air, and moved over the city completely unseen, and undetected.

*****

Will Du was in a very bad mood.

Two hours of hammering, so to speak, at the willful woman he had once respected as much as he had ever respected anyone had failed to give him anything. Well, nothing more than a few suggestions he would have been challenged to even carry out. He wasn't quite certain they were even physically possible.

He had forgotten who he was dealing with in his rush for results. The woman was infuriatingly obstinate, and didn't seem to realize he had the best interest of the world itself in mind. Never mind she had once considered him her protégé before that….amateur had shown up, she seemed to have forgotten just what Global Justice was all about.

Drumming his fingers on the desk in the small interrogation room that was now empty as he considered his next move, he looked up only when one of the guards burst in, and declared, "They found her!"

"Possible?"

"Almost as good, sir," the man told him as he quickly led him to communications. "It's Shego. The green witch has finally surfaced."

"Then the tracking software worked?"

"Uh, we don't know, sir. Spy 1 never had the chance to try it. We were tipped off by a local contact in Italy. Shego just got into a fight with local authorities when she tried to demand the release of alleged accounts she held in a local bank. When the authorities responded, she took off. We have our own people in pursuit now."

"Tell me they have the new plasma resistant neutralizers out there," he demanded as they reached the comm-station, and listened to the chatter on several mikes at once as the local law argued jurisdiction as GJ agents simply bulled forward.

"She's headed for the canals," a voice shouted. "She likely has a boat, or transport waiting. Cut her off! Cut her off!"

"This is Wolf 3, we're moving to intercept now….."

"Negative," a very heavily accented voice cut in. "You will await the arrival of our officers…."

"Clear the channel," a very English voice snapped. "Wolf 3, close and contain. That's a direct order."

"Wolf 3 acknowledges. We have her in sight. She's on top of an apartment building at…."

"Got her! Closing now. All units, close now!"

"Fire at will. Do not let her light up! Do not….!"

There was a long, tense moment of silence, then a familiar voice drawled, "Command, we have the suspect in custody. She's pissed, but she's going nowhere. Orders?"

Will broke in before anyone else could.

"Wolf Command, you will bring her directly to me. Understand? Bring her straight to Barrier. And do not take your eyes off of her for an instant. This is one time we will not blow our chance to finally neutralize that bitch."

"Understood, Commander Du," the voice replied after a moment. "Wolf Command acknowledges. We'll be en route to you in ten. ETA…..Four hours."

"We'll be waiting," Will smiled coldly. "And congratulations, gentlemen. You did a good job out there today."

"Thank you, commander. Wolf Command out."

"You think you can break her," one of his men dared ask.

"Please. I know that woman better than she knows herself," Will smirked. "I'll have her talking inside of ten minutes once we have her here. Especially if we dangle her little girl in front of her."

"But, sir, we don't have her…."

"_Yet_. If Shego is there, you can bet her little brat isn't far away. Or likley, Ms. Possible. I want four…. Five!…. Strike teams sent in to the area now to start searching every warehouse, bolt hole, or possible hideout in the entire region. Send our best out there now."

The man nodded, and turned to the radio again as Will smiled smugly.

"Pretentious wannabe," he snorted, echoing Betty's last words to him before she was led back to her cell. "Well, we'll see, Elizabeth. We'll just see."

*****

Kim stared as she watched the beacon flash intermittently on a shielded frequency.

"Looks like the plan is working," she remarked as the Kimminator rose into the sky, and kept rising as it turned back toward the lunar satellite where she was headed.

"I have to give you credit, Pumpkin," Shego grinned, still panting a bit as she realized that a few days of even hardcore ninja training didn't make up for a decade of sloth. She still a way to go in spite of her comet-fueled power and strength. "You called this one right down to the endgame."

Kim snorted her disdain for that as she adjusted the ship's atmosphere for the three of them as Angela sat looking quite smug she had the shotgun seat just then, refusing to yield it when her mother had rejoined them.

"Please," she huffed. "It's not over yet. Still, I helped right their chase protocols. I knew what they would do before they did."

"Maybe," Shego agreed. "But are you sure the tinker-toy is really going to fool them long enough to pull off what you have planned?"

She glanced over her shoulder at Shego lounging carelessly in her seat as she stared out at the stars around them now as they left the planet.

She had a few reservations herself, but her father and brothers had insisted that D3's repairs, and upgrade of its AI would maintain its loyalty born of appreciation rather than programming. Altering it with a bit of their own technology, they gave D3 the ability to mimic Shego's appearance and manner even if it couldn't shoot bio-plasma like the real thing.

Not a problem, since she knew GJ would be using all the newest toys developed to control that likelihood, giving D3 the excuse not to be showing off any comet powers.

Meanwhile, as she had calculated, Will ordered Shego brought directly to him.

After all, why risk breaking into a heavily guarded, heavily shielded containment facility when you could put your own decoy in place to infiltrate the place without effort. Will, after all, was nothing if not predictable. His 'by-the-book' stance made him more than predictable in some cases.

In most of them, actually.

"Kim, you there," Tim asked as she flipped the switch activating the communications when she spotted the blinking light.

"I'm on my way, guys. What's up?"

"The ET just increased speed exponentially the moment Shego sent up that last plasma flare," Tim told her. "Just like you thought. They are definitely locked onto her power, and using it as a source of navigation."

"Doy! No more powers, squirt," she told her daughter as Shego absorbed the confirmation of that earlier suspicion.

"Especially not inside the Armory," Kim agreed. "What else, Tim?"

"We've got a good lock on Janus," he told her, using the android's new name taken from the two-faced mythological deity. Everyone seemed to think it suited. "They are on course for Barrier Island, and just over three hours out."

"Good. Keep an eye on it. This is going to be close since we don't know if they'll figure out Shego switched with it once they arrive."

"No problem," Jim cut in. "That's why we gave J the emergency beacon, too. Either way, we get him inside, and….."

"Just stay alert. Tim, what's our UFO's ETA now?"

"Just under four hours, Kim," he admitted.

Kim frowned. "And headed directly…."

"Toward Shego's last supposed location," Tim nodded over the tiny digital screen.

Shego looked less than pleased over that.

"Keep an eye on them, and our plant. Meanwhile, prepare to lock down the Armory. Just in case."

"We're already staying on guard. We've had Spy 1 aiming its scanners our way several times as they try sweeping for our rocket. Or, at least, I guess they're still looking for it."

"Probably."

"Maybe we should send it back. Maybe drop it on…..?"

"No. They get a triangulation on its flight path, and the cat would be out of the bag. Just let them scratch their heads for now. We'll be there in….thirty minutes. Meanwhile, just keep your eyes open."

"You know it," her dad grinned, flashing her a smile from near the communications.

Kim sighed as the screen went dark.

Her father was the major reason for her computer designs that had no uplifted buttons. Nothing he might accidentally lean against, or own, or anything remotely similar. She did love the loopy man, but he was as much a walking disaster area as the tweebs at times. Only he didn't do things on purpose they way they did.

"Well, Angela," she turned to the little girl who was staring bright-eyed around her as she actually flew through real space in a real spaceship next to her hero who had saved her mother.

She had never imagined her life could change so dramatically, or so abruptly. One moment she had been watching her mother die by inches, and the next she was flying through space with the one woman in the world she knew her mother truly liked. Maybe even loved. Looking up at the redhead that chose to manually fly her ship despite Annie's complaints she was more than capable, she couldn't help but smile.

"Something on your mind," Kim asked, catching her smile.

"Uhmmmmm, could I drive," she asked more for something to say than really wanting to try just then.

"No," Shego hissed.

"Ah, c'mon," Angela beamed. "It's not like I'd crash into any……"

"I'd better keep the controls this go-round," Kim chortled. "We wouldn't want to give your mom a heart attack after everything else she's survived," she winked.

"Oh, yeah," Angela nodded, catching and interpreting the wink. "She is getting kind of….old."

"I'm not that old, you little brat," the woman behind them scowled.

They both laughed as the woman in the back scowled all the more.

*****

"Kim, get up here," her father called just a few hours after she reached the moon, and went to get a little rest before anything else happened.

Yawning, she forced herself to respond to the voice on the intercom, and rolled over to stab a switch. "What's up, dad?"

"Honey, you'd better come and see yourself."

Now that didn't sound ominous at all, she thought grimly as she rolled to her feet, slid into her boots, and headed for the door all in one fluid move.

Two minutes later she was in command with her father and brothers, Shego padding in behind her carrying coffee for all of them on a tray. Angela had gone to see her nieces, and was likely still with them so far as she knew.

"Hot coffee," the unlikely mother announced as Kim followed the scans Jim was running now.

"It's not fifteen minutes away from us," Tim declared as he turned from his own station. "But it's not slowing."

"It's huge," James Possible declared.

"Yeah. Whatever it is, it's really big," Jim exclaimed as Kim turned back to the monitors herself, took one look at the now distinct configuration, and shouted, "Full stealth. Shut down and conceal everything," she told him even as she began activating the defenses from her post."

"Kim?"

"It's Lorwardian," she told Shego even as she risked sending a signal to the one man on Earth who would not only believe her, but might be able to help when they needed him. "And we can't let them know we're here."

Jim, remembering the last time the big alien warriors had showed up, didn't argue as the stealth-cloak they had perfected covered the entire Armory as most of the surface structures also lowered down into hidden recesses so they didn't even cast shadows if the sun caught them at the right angle.

"Five minutes to contact," Tim remarked, watching grimly as the auxiliary tracking systems kept an eye on the massive vessel approaching the moon.

"They aren't going to be fifty meters away when they pass," Jim grimaced.

"Lock down all auxiliary systems."

"But….?"

"Everything! We can survive up to an hour even wihtout power, but right now, a stray power fluctuation could expose us," she told him.

"She's right," Dr. Possible told his sons as he shut down his own station as they obeyed the order, and the command center went completely dark, and the familiar hum of air flowing from the O2 scrubbers fell silent.

Kim stood in silence, listening and feeling the world around more than anything else. She didn't even dare contact Annie to see if she was spotting anything of concern, because that signal would be just as traceable.

"Three minutes," Jim murmured quietly, his phosphorescent digital watch marking the time.

"They have to be passing us now," Tim agreed, his voice a whisper as if fearing they might be overheard. Considering who they suspected were out there, it wouldn't be beyond the realm of possibility.

"Five-plus minutes," Kim finally declared, but everything remained quiet, and still.

"Kimberly," Annie's voice emanated from her Kimmunicator band, startling her for a moment. Fortunately, no one saw that lapse, since everything was utterly dark.

"What is it, Annie?"

"Just thought you'd like to know. Your visitors just settled into orbit around Earth, and appear to be launching a single, large transport to the surface."

"Thanks, Annie. Keep an eye on them as best you can while we boot things back up in here."

"No prob," the cocky AI drawled.

"Powering up," Jim said cheerfully as the lights came back on in blinding brilliance after the long, tense moments spent in stygian darkness.

"Uh-oh. This puts a crimp in our plans," Tim declared.

"What is it? What happened," Shego asked, turning toward him, knowing who he was watching.

"Commander Du has left Barrier One. They obviously spotted the ship, too, and he's headed back to GJ HQ at hyper speed."

"Janus," James asked his son.

"Still in containment."

"Kim," her father asked.

She frowned thoughtfully.

"Kim," Shego asked. "What do we do?"

She frowned. after a long moment she nodded, and turned to her brother. "Tim, use the burst transmitter in Janus' hardware to give it new orders. I want Betty found any way possible. Once he has her, signal us for immediate transport."

"On it," he agreed, and turned back to her own station.

"And the Lorwardian ship," Jim asked.

"For now," she stated quietly, less than fond memories of her last meeting with their kind filling her head. "We watch, and see what they're up to this time. Just rushing in will be a good way to get ourselves killed."

"Tell me about it," Shego grimaced, knowing how close they had all been to death before Monkey Boy had stepped up that day. "I mean, jeez. I thought aliens were supposed to be _little_ green men. Not flipping giants!"

No one laughed.

"Uh, guys," Tim cut in. "You're not going to believe this, but the ship that landed, in Venice by the way, is now taking over all the airwaves. We have a transmission coming through now."

"Put it on the main monitors," Kim told her brother.

For a moment, only static filled the screens before them, and then the haze slowly filtered until patterns and colors coalesced into discernible images.

Shego stared in genuine astonishment with the rest of the world as the images of the man stepping off the massive space craft with five huge Lorwardians being simulcast by both alien and Terran tech just then to ensure the entire world saw and heard what was about to happen.

The man stepped out in front of the towering aliens bracketing him, staring at the crowd actually present in the clearing where it had landed, and cleared his throat dramatically before he exclaimed in an obviously amplified voice, "I….. Am the _Great Blue_! Prepare to surrender to my might!"

Shego slapped a hand over her face even as Kim walked up behind her, moaning, "Not again," as the very convincing image of Dr. Drakken in all his cerulean glory stood before them, declaring his omnipotent might to the stunned people of Earth.

Kim said absolutely nothing as she stared at the very familiar image with glittering, green eyes that she knew was supposed to be dead and buried.

"Isn't he supposed to be dead," her father asked in confusion.

"You in, or out," Kim finally asked the green-skinned woman in a grim tone filled with determination as she continued to stare at Dr. Drakken staring smugly out at the world he obviously meant to conquer.

Shego stared at her, looked over at her daughter who had just walked into the room to join them, then back up at the image that filled every television screen, window, or reflective surface across the planet just then, and growled, "Oh, I'm in. I very definitely in."

_To Be Continued……_


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney or DC character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales**.**_

**Kim****Possible**_**: **_**Devil's****Child**

**By****LJ58**

**Part 8:**

Kim said absolutely nothing as she stared at the very familiar, if impossible image of Dr. Drakken with glittering, green eyes.

"You in, or out," she finally asked the green-skinned woman in a grim tone filled with determination.

Shego stared at her, looked over at her daughter who had just entered the room to join them, then back up at the image that filled every television screen, window, or reflective surface across the planet just then, and growled, "Oh, I'm in. I very definitely in."

"Me, too," Angela told them firmly as she moved to stand between them.

"Go, Wade," Kim responded as Shego only stared at her daughter just as the Kimmunicator on her wrist suddenly chirped again.

"Sorry it took so long to reach you, KP," he told her. "It looks like _they_ were using a new frequency that shut me out for a few minutes."

"No big. We were watching, too."

"Everyone is," he told him. "Somehow, they're sending his speech to everyplace in the world at once. We're talking complete global saturation."

"Any response from the U.N. yet?"

"Right now, I'm hearing a whole lot of talk about concessions," he admitted. "Everyone remembers the last time these guys showed up, and none of them are feeling too confident. Nothing from GJ, though."

"No word from Janus?"

"Not yet."

"We're not even sure he got the message," Tim admitted. "I transmitted just about the time the blue dork took over the airwaves."

"We'll give him a little more time, then we'll have to act without him," Kim said grimly.

"Impatient as ever I see," Shego smirked. "And I thought Angel was bad."

"I'm not that bad," Kim and Angela said as one.

No one commented.

*****

"We've got an omega alert coming in," Will Du was told even as he watched the liquid nitrogen flowing into the hibernation chamber where he had ordered the still bound Shego to be secured. He had no intention of her escaping this time.

"What's going on? Is it Possible," he asked as he turned to eye the man relaying the message to him.

"No, sir. It's…..inbound from space. Something huge!"

"Any credible Intel?"

"Sir, it looks like more of those Lorwardians!"

"What?"

"On screen, sir," the man said, "In the main communications station. NASA's satellite feed is broadcasting on all channels."

Will shot a last glance back at the green bitch in the crystallizing tube, and turned and followed the man out of the cryo-chamber. "Tell me it's being jammed."

"It's on live on every frequency in the world, commander," the agent told him as they left.

"Get my jet prepped for immediate launch. I have to get back now!"

Had they looked back, the would have seen the apparent Shego's eyes open, glowing red just before a curled fist shattered the glass tube covering 'her,' and the captive sat up, and looked around as the nearest agent had time to gasp before the escaping gas froze him solid. The woman at the control panel turned and bolted for the door, but before she could make it, a small tranquilizer dart fired from a hollow finger caught her in the back, and dropped her to the floor.

"Sorry, Missy," Shego's very convincing drawl came from the simulacrum that climbed out of the shattered tube, and walked over to shut off the cryo-gases before they could completely fill the chamber. Not that Janus' android body was feeling the cold, or the affects. The android walked over, and dragged the unconscious female to an open tube, dropped her in, and sealed her in without opening the cryo-seals that would have put her in stasis.

"Better keep you out of the gas until it clears, Miss," s/he stated blandly, and looked at the frozen agent with a look of genuine terror on his pale, blue features.

"Sorry about you, too, but I'm sure they will defrost you sooner or later."

Walking over to the equipment station, he pulled out the green and black costume pulled off him/her earlier, and donned it before activating the beacon.

"This is Janus," he said, Shego's face melting away to show a blank, male face even as the green and black began to bleed dark, and turned a uniform blue. "I'm in position."

"….God," Kim's voice came. "….to find Dr. Direct…. And get out now! This is a level one alert…. …. You hear me?"

"You are breaking up, but I believe I get the intent. I'm going for Dr. Director now. Standby. I'll trigger the transport beacon once I find her."

"….oger, Janus. Be careful. We need….."

The android noted the communications glitches, and realized something big had to be interfering. He needed a stronger transmitter if he was going to ensure his transport beacon was detected. Walking over to the console, he used Will Du's own security codes he happened to know since the man had put his own memory engrams into his head when he had reprogrammed him to go after Kim Possible.

It was the work of just a moment to tap into the primary communications frequencies to piggyback his carrier signal. He then used the database to find and unlock Dr. Director's cell that was only four doors from his current location. Before he started to go after her, he found another command code he decided was useful, and opened over half the cells of suspect captives that might be considered friendlies. That put over thirty prisoners loose in the halls even as he turned and headed for Dr. Director.

He found her cell easily even as several agents eyed him, and they all kept going as he had let his polymorphic mask create a convincing semblance of Will Du's face. Meanwhile, the agent had only then noticed more than a prisoners were finding their open cells and leaving. He opened Betty Director's cell, and found her still sitting stiff in a corner clad in a glaring orange jumpsuit, glaring at him.

"Come to try again, you bastard," the bruised and battered woman spat.

"Negative, Dr. Director. I am here to secure your freedom."

"You're a decoy unit," she realized.

"Negative. I was a decoy unit. I am now Janus 3, operating autonomously under the authority of Dr. James Possible."

"Of course. So, what's the plan?"

He walked over to grab her, pulling her close to her, and said, "You hold on."

"I do what," the woman sputtered as she glared at him with her good eye even as he reached down, scooped her up, and thumbed a device on his uniform belt.

"Janus reporting. Target is secured. Transport requested."

"Janus," James Possible's voice exclaimed this time, free of any static. "Good to hear you again. Stand by on three. Two….."

Betty was still gasping as she materialized on a raised pad in front of an obviously amused Shego in the arms of the android. Next to her was a small child with her coloring, and a less than amused Kim Possible.

"I'll be damned," the woman exclaimed, locking her good eye on the redheaded woman. "You did it. You actually did it! I thought Will was just….."

"We need to talk," the redhead said grimly. "After you pull yourself together."

*****

Once more back in her own familiar uniform without a clue as to how Possible arranged it, Betty Director settled the patch back over her empty eye socket, and tried not to consider Will Du who had torn out the special cybernetic orb that let her link automatically with a lot of her contacts, and personal equipment. An orb that Kimberly herself had developed a few years ago for her.

She supposed he had already found out that it wouldn't work for him. It being genetically linked to her brain and body. Will never did have much of an imagination beyond the rule books he liked to quote. Still, he had been a good agent for most of his career, and got things done. Too bad he had to go and end up using those regulations he loved so dearly to justify turning against his own.

Against her.

If she did anything, she intended to repay the bastard tenfold. And damn her aunt for ever talking her into hiring that backstabbing cousin!

Not that it helped seeing that recording Kim showed her before she showed her to a room to freshen up. Feeling more like herself, she nodded at her reflection, damping down the sheer awe she felt at realizing that not only had Kimberly managed teleportation, but that she had built her Armory on the moon under the noses of an entire world that was supposedly watching her every move. She had known the woman had potential from the start. Leave it to Will to screw up things with the one woman in the world that GJ, and the planet, truly needed to keep on their side.

"All right," she said, and walked out of the back to join the group that turned to regard her. "Do I need to ask if you have a plan?"

"Nothing concrete. We need to get a few answers from you first," Kim told her as she walked over to join them, taking a cup of steaming, black coffee from Dr. James Possible with a nod.

"I'm not sure what I can tell that will help. Frankly, we all thought Lipski was history. I don't know….."

"Just tell me one thing. What is _Project Overlord_?"

Betty actually paled.

"Where did you hear about that?"

"From me, Dr. Director," Janus informed her. "When Agent Du programmed me by downloading his memory engrams into my CPU…."

"He did what?"

"He was trying to overwhelm the AI's sense of ethics to allow it the freedom to kill me," Kim told her. "Apparently, Will felt using his own mind and thought processes as motivation would do the job."

"He was in error," Janus told the agent.

"Not by much," Kim scowled at the android.

"Kim," her father drawled. "He came through in the end, and that was what mattered."

"Fine. Just answer the questionm" she turned back to Betty. "Why is Will so amped about that project, and what does it have to do with…..?"

"You're probably looking at it," Betty told her, still seeing the now muted image of Drakken still ranting at the crowd as he made more threats that were apparently only echoing his initial declarations as three of the giant alien warriors worked in the background next to the ship that had landed in Italy setting up some kind of device. One was likely not meant for anything good, as they were proof they were definitely Lorwardian from look of the ten foot green men in alien armor and body art.

"What do you mean," James Possible asked her.

"Remember when the then-current president entrusted you with the confiscated Lorwardian technology," Betty asked Kim.

"How could I forget? You people have been trying to take it back ever since."

"Not all of us. And not for the reasons you likely think. One of the secrets _not_ put in your care was a prisoner."

"A…..prisoner," Jim and Tim asked, turning from monitoring the broadcast in case something timely or important came up.

"A prisoner," Kim frowned.

"The female alien survived. Barely, but she did survive."

The female…. Warmonga," Kim groaned.

"So, they came back for her," James asked thoughtfully.

"Actually, several years ago, not long after Drakken died…. Apparently died…. She disappeared."

"Does anybody have to ask where she probably went," Shego grumbled.

No one replied to that one.

"What no one else was allowed to know," Betty went on somberly after that, "Was that at the same time, a damaged shuttle we recovered from the alien vessel also disappeared. Our satellites tracked it leaving the planet two weeks after the fem…. Warmonga escaped. We've been fearing a return, and retaliation, ever since. That was part of why so many nations wanted that technology released to them. Especially the weapons."

"Why not just admit…..?"

"The current world leaders feared a panic. They also felt you couldn't be trusted."

"Me," Kim sputtered.

"You were a captive on that first alien ship for over thirty-three hours, Kim. Some of them felt you might have been….tainted. Compromised."

Kim gaped. "You have to be kidding me? I helped stop them!"

"I know that. But these are old-fashioned, paranoid men who….."

"Had their heads up their…..?"

"Shego," Kim snapped, nodded at Angela. "Language."

"Aw, mom says worse than that all the time," the little girl informed her with a smile. "You get used to her."

Shego's expression was less than appreciative as she eyed her daughter.

"Let's focus here, people," Ellie said a bit peevishly. "We have a problem to take care of if we all want to go home. Remember?"

"She's right. Okay, the powers-that-be hid the truth when we could have been getting ready. No surprise," Kim summed up gruffly. "What, however, was Overlord about?"

"Using Warmonga to create new and better weapons. Before she…vanished, we had managed to get a new nannite program out of her that could have created fantastic new armor plating that could conceivably resist any known means of attack….."

"Like my new battle-suit," Kim murmured.

"Just about. But rather than just create personal battle armor, they were considering new tanks, indestructible ships and aircraft, and even bombs that could penetrate any hardened facility in the world. We had gone from preparing for another potential invasion back to the Cold War arms race in one election. I wanted to bring you in, but when I finally said I was going to do it and be damned after our own long-range scanners picked up the anomaly in space, Van Dyke had Agent Du arrest and detain me."

"Van Dyke, who just happens to front Westgate Arms, the biggest munitions dealer on the planet," Kim remarked.

"Exactly."

"Okay, all that fits," Shego growled. "But why the sudden push to find me, and my kid after you learned about her? In fact, why suddenly dig me up at all after…. Well, I quit?"

"Remember the armor? We found out your comet power could conceivably crack it. Theoretical tests show that even Lorwardian tech has a galling vulnerability to your bio-plasma. In short, anything we could build, you could likely still tear through on full burn. Rather than look vulnerable, the warrants on you were restored, and Van Dyke was one of those demanding a _shoot-on-sight _proviso."

"Which I ignored," Kim added as Angela gasped at the agent's words.

"Did none of these people stop to think about the aliens coming back," James demanded.

"Their experts felt the likelihood was…..remote. Even after we detected that ship when it was still just a blip in space."

"Experts," Shego rolled her eyes as she snorted.

"Are these the same experts that once explored the Ron Factor," Jim asked smugly.

"Or thought genetic manipulation of plants and animals would better the world," Tim remarked.

"Or….."

"Okay, we get it. It was all politics," Shego cut them off. "The point is, Blueboy is back, doing the same old song-and-dance with new partners, and I'm guessing my favorite vacation spot is in serious trouble unless we do something soon."

"More than you realize," Tim said just then, turning back from the console. "Dr. Drakken just stated that unless you, your daughter, and Kim are turned over to him, he's going to _sink _the entire peninsula into the sea."

"Oh, that so sounds like….. Wait. _His_ daughter?"

"That's what he said," Tim nodded, eyeing Angela. "His daughter."

"He's my daddy," Angela sputtered, staring at the ranting blue man on the monitor. "But, mommy, you said….?"

"_No_!" Shego looked around less than happy as she growled, "That loopy moron is not, never will be, and never could be your father," she told her, daring anyone to argue. "I told you, Angel. Your father is dead. I don't know what game Drewbie is playing now, but I can promise you he _will_ regret it."

"All right, so, we now know who was probably trying to find you now, if not why," Kim told her. "But we don't know enough to let us figure out what is going on. We're going to have to go down there…."

"Actually, I've an idea," Ellie told her as she turned to eye the monitor where Drakken's voice remained mercifully muted.

"Let's hear it," Kim nodded as all eyes looked her way. Only one wasn't impressed.

"You're going to take advice from a civilian in a situataion like this," Betty frowned.

"Ellie is one of the best statisticians I've ever met," Kim cut in as the pregnant brunette glared at the Global Justice agent. "If I were you, I'd listen. She's rarely wrong."

"Actually, she's never wrong," Jim drawled smugly, smiling at his wife. "She married me, didn't she?"

"Later, Jim," James cut him off as Ellie handed over the little girl she was holding to her mother.

"Okay, look," she pointed out, bringing up an image of the planet, and the large spacecraft orbiting it. "We know there are three Lorwardians with Dr. Drakken in Venice, and judging from the size of the landing craft, maybe a fourth, if any more at all. "Judging from what we learned of them last time around, there are likely no more than two more at the most still on the orbiting ship since I believe it is likely as heavily reliant on automation as the first Kim encountered," she went on.

"Your point," Betty asked.

"Whatever they're threatning to do in Venice, I believe they'll wait for Shego and Kim to show before they do it. Suppose, before they launch any kind of real attack this time, we take the orbiting ship before they can return for it? That way, whatever happens on the Earth, we have the advantage this time."

Betty scowled. "That's…."

"Actually a pretty good idea," Dr. James Possible nodded. "But even if there are only one or two aliens on board, it's going to be tough to take them."

"Not if we go in stealthy, and use knockout gas, or something," Shego grinned.

"Like ninjas," Angela grinned.

"That does have a higher probability of success than a direct attack," Ellie agreed.

"All right. Dad, you stay here with the girls in case any of us require emergency transport if this goes south."

"What are you planning," Betty asked, knowing the look in her former top agent's eyes.

"We take the ship, and leave Jim and Tim in control."

"Hoo-shaaaa," the twins grinned just a bit manically.

"Who will do nothing unless they hear from me," Kim added curtly.

"Ah, maaaan," Jim muttered, then fell silent when Ellie eyed him coolly.

"Henpecked," Tim sniggered, only to stop when the lean mother of twins cleared her throat firmly.

"Behave, boys. This is serious."

"We know, dad. But, c'mon, how often do we get command of an alien battle cruiser. The implications….."

"Are disturbing," Shego cut them off knowingly, having met the twins before now.

"Just pay attention," Kim told them. "Dr. Director, we're going to outfit you, and teleport you directly to GJ HQ with Janus once in position. You have to take command, and stop Will from doing anything else stupid while we move on Drakken."

"And, you….?"

Kim eyed the woman before glancing over at Shego, and told her, "Shego and I are going to confront Drakken and his warrior friends after we have the ship. You've got to get to GJ, and shut Will and his people down, and prevent a major disaster if someone tries to call their bluff before we can handle them."

"Which Will would do if he thinks you aren't showing in his timetable," Betty realized.

"Or even if I do," she added with a nod.

"All right, but how am I going to just walk into HQ and take back command even with an android backing me? Will has likely conscripted virtually all my people by now, and….."

"I did say I would be outfitting you," Kim told her. "Come on. It's time to suit up. Jim, I want everyone to have working transport beacons. Tim, load the K-IV with everything you can think of while we get ready. Dad, you better get all the Armory's defenses up and running. In a worse case scenario, we may have to all fall back here."

"We'll be waiting, Kimmie-Cub he nodded grimly.

"What about me," Angela demanded.

"You…."

"Better come with us. Whatever his reasons, Drakken obviously knows about her, and has included her in his ultimatum. Besides, I'm betting our newest little ninja might just surprise him if things do get sticky," she smiled at Angela.

"I'll get her a suit, too," Ellie suggested at Shego's expression.

"Good idea," Kim nodded. "Shego, too."

"Suit?"

"Next-Gen battle armor," Tim told her, holding up a slender, silver band much like Kim's. "You'll love it."

"Does it come in green," she asked blandly as Kim led Dr. Director to the lab beyond the C-n-C.

"Green," Tim asked in horror.

Kim couldn't help but laugh. After all this time, Shego remained as consistent as ever in some things.

*****

"What is it," the slender woman asked as her husband suddenly burst out of his room, and looked around.

"Kimberly needs us," he said, his hazel eyes glittering with blue fire.

"Did she call…..?"

"She did not have to call, Yori," he told her. "I felt her need. The world is in danger again. Summon twenty of our best. We are going into battle."

Yori's eyes rounded as she realized what he was saying.

"It will be my honor to accompany you, Master," she said quietly.

"You don't have to….."

"How could I still stand proudly in our son's eyes knowing I had not supported you when you needed me most," she asked gravely.

He nodded. "We leave in twenty minutes. Gather the team. Quickly, now. We have no time to waste."

Yori bowed, and turned to bolt toward the training ground. The preparations they made on a constant basis were about to be tested yet again. It was, after all, what they lived for as ninja of the Yamanouchi way.

Besides, there was no way she was letting her husband out of her sight. Not with Kim Possible still out there. Not that she was jealous. Far from it. She was just….cautious.

*****

"The ship is directly head," Annie reported needlessly as the flaring stern filled their view as they came up under and behind the massive starship.

"Stealth?"

"Full cloak, Kimberly," Annie told her. "If they spot us now, it's not going to be my fault."

"Looks like a trash chute there," Shego pointed. "We can get in there."

"How did you….?"

"That's pretty smart, Shego," Kim told her as Betty sputtered in surprise at her as the small craft turned and moved closer to the larger vehicle that more than dwarfed its relatively small size.

"It looks pretty much like the last Lorwardian ship," Shego shrugged. "That may give us an edge."

"Just don't don't off the primary power switch if we don't have to," Kim told her. "I don't want to start that whole mess over salvage rights again. Not to mention we don't want those warriors left on our planet."

"There is that," Betty agreed, her left eye a bright silver, as Kim had given her a new cybernetic eyes that would allow her to hack, or shut down any electronic devices around her instantly. She also wore of Kim's older battle-suits in GJ blue, and was ready to get some of her own back.

"Okay. Jim, Tim, and Shego. You're with me. Dr. Director, you stay on the K-IV with Angela. You're our backup if we need it."

"I can help," Angela sputtered as Betty only frowned.

"What about me, Kimberly," Janus asked.

"You're on another mission. While we find and occupy any warriors, you find the ship's ventilation system while we distract them, and use the full complement of anesthetic gas we loaded into the air ducts. We'll have our masks on, so don't hesitate. If our tranq darts, or sheer force can't bring down anyone we find, you have to have that gas in the vents as soon as possible."

"How do we help?"

"If I signal you, you're going to fire every missile we have into the heart of the engine room. Then swing around to pick us up when we evac," Kim told her. "Hopefully, that's a worst case scenario."

"Obviously," Betty frowned.

"Janus, we'll be counting on you. I'm betting all our darts will only manage to slow these guys, big as they are. So don't stop to sightsee. Find the ship's air filtration system, and drop that gas in."

"You may count on me," Kimberly," the android assured her as they climbed out of the Kimminator.

"Annie, monitor our signals, and stay cloaked in case someone comes by to check the place out."

"No big, Kim. We'll be fine."

"What's that," Kim asked as she saw the boys pull out a small box the size of three lap-tops stacked together.

"Just a new experiment," Jim grinned.

"Yeah, if we're going to run an alien starship, we're going to have to have something major to hack its control systems. Our _Dog_ should be able to do anything we want."

"Your…..dog," Betty frowned as the device was slid in a pack on Jim's back.

"Digital Organic Tech. A techno-organic blend combined to form the most advanced AI in the world," Jim grinned.

Betty stared at them uneasily.

"Yeah, I feel the same way all the time, but they really aren't mad scientists."

"Just loopy," Shego suggested as Angela giggled, and waved just before the cockpit closed, and the sleek ship shimmered out of existence.

"I calculate six and one half minutes before I can release the gas," Janus told her as the android hefted the pack with six fat cylinders filled with a paralyzing gas in each. "Try to hold out that long," he suggested blandly.

"I swear, if you say 'no big,' I will hurt you," Shego told her as Kim started to open her mouth.

She only grinned, and told her, "I was going to suggest he try for five minutes. That's how long it should take to reach the bridge if we don't bump into anyone."

Shego eyed her suspiciously, but said nothing to her claim. "Let's just do this. I'm already tired of this dump."

"Bad memories," Kim asked quietly as they left the wide chamber filled with scrap, rubble of odd bits, and more than a little plain, simple trash like you would see anywhere on the planet.

"Please. I was on that last tub all of five minutes before your buffoon brought it down in flames. What was it with that guy anyway? Did he ever visit anyplace he didn't destroy?"

"Well….."

"Don't answer," she grumbled as they headed up a long corridor built for giants from outer space. "It was rhetorical."

The twins only chortled.

"So, if that box can really run this thing, why not just plug it in the nearest computer, and just take over from there," she suddenly asked, eyeing the heavy pack.

"Has to be the main computer. It won't function properly in an auxiliary, or redundant system."

"Plus," Tim added, "It'd probably be easier for the main computer to just shut it out that way if it detected our AI before it could overwhelm it's systems."

"Right," she frowned as they moved cautiously, ducking a surveillance drone of some kind, and then heading on the way they had been going. "The fact you even thought of that really does concern me."

"It's simple logic," both twins said as one.

"Enough with the stereo. Okay?"

"This way," Kim pointed as they came to a wide intersection.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Kim pointed at an alien sign.

"Uh, not to sound confused, but….huh?"

"Bridge," she pointed again. "This way."

"And you just happen to read alien scribble?"

"Actually, I've always had an instinctive understanding of most things Lorwardian."

"Since when," she frowned.

"Well, since I was taken prisoner that time, and they shone some weird ray-thingy on me before they locked me up."

"No wonder they thought you were compromised," Shego exclaimed. "Did Dr. D get the same treatment?"

"I don't know. Probably."

"Hmmmmm."

"Did Dr. Director know," Jim asked her.

"No one did. I've never mentioned it until now."

"That was probably smart," Shego told her even as they noted a faint acrid odor in the air even as they neared a heavy hatch.

"Bridge," Kim nodded. "And recheck your filters. I think Janus got the gas into the ducts already."

"Right on the five minute mark," Tim noted. "Guess he was listening."

"Ready," she asked them, and twisted the hatch lever.

"You," seethed a tall, green woman who turned to face them as they entered the wide, if crowded command deck from where she had been sitting watching the planet below.

"Warmonga," Kim smiled.

"Red-haired woman, this time I shall….."

She rose to her feet, took two steps, and fell flat on her face.

"Nice timing," Shego grinned.

"Annie, sweep the ship now," Kim risked calling. "See if there are any other life signs other than our own."

"Working, Kim."

"Mommy, are you okay," came over the small speaker.

"Fine, sweetheart. You just keep an eye on….Dr. D, and don't let her do anything silly."

"Okay, mommy," Angela replied as they all heard a very unhappy growl.

"Kim, you're the only ones on the ship other than several roving automatons."

"Good. Shego, lets tie up our guest," she said, surprised that Warmonga looked pretty good for a woman that had been tossed into an exploding spaceship the last time she had seen her. "I have a idea on how to handle her."

"Of course, you do," Shego sighed, but moved to help her as the twins headed for the biggest computer console before them on the bridge.

"Okay. Armory Control, dad, do you read?"

"We're here, Kim. How is it going?"

"We've got the ship, and only found one Lorwardian home. Warmonga. Lock on the signal I just put on her, and transport her to our auxiliary station's holding cell in the Canadian facility. That should hold her long enough for us to do what we need to do."

"Right. Locking on now. But….if you're using your beacon to transport her, what if you need to transport?"

Shego frowned even as the unconscious alien now bound hand and foot began to glow, and seemed to just pop out of existence before them after they stepped back.

"You used your transport thingy?"

"Don't worry, dad. I'll be close to Shego if something happens."

"Kim….."

"Later, dad. We'll be in touch."

She closed the channel, and turned to join her brothers as they began inserting several cables into the alien consoles, and she asked, "How's it going?"

"Not bad. Ten minutes, and we should be able to start _Rex_ up, and take command of the whole ship."

"We can't wait, guys. Seal the bridge, stay alert for those automatons, and wait for my orders. Whatever you do, don't let anyone else back on board if you don't hear from me."

"Especially Drakken," they remarked knowingly.

"Especially Drakken. Be careful," she said, and headed for the hatch after nodding at them, and leading Shego back the way they had come.

"Janus," she called as they loped back toward the Kimminator. "Where are you?"

"Almost back to the ship, Kim. I assume I was still to rendezvous there?"

"Yes. Once we join the others, you and Dr. Director transport to GJ HQ. Do what you must to help her retake control."

"Understood, Kimberly. You may count on me," he said not for the first time.

"Someone's seriously sucking up," Shego sniggered.

"He's an android."

"Well, I'm just glad he's not wearing my face any longer. That was just….creepy."

How do you think I felt when I thought it was my dad," she huffed as they paced one another easily on the way back to their ship.

"Kimberly," they met the android at the hatch to the garbage chute.

"Janus," she nodded, and let the android lead the way.

"Open up, Annie," she called, and the ship shimmered briefly as the cockpit rose to reveal the two occupants still inside.

Betty was still scowling as she eyed Shego.

"Dr. D," she echoed in a caustic tone.

"Later, Cyclops. We're still on the clock," Shego told her.

"Yes, we are," Kim said, jumping into the driver's seat, and punching a switch. "I'm activating remote access," Kim told Betty, and eyed Betty. "And trusting you with things even you weren't supposed to know," she added.

"All things considered, I think I can keep your secrets this time around," Betty told her.

"Good. Janus, get ready. On my mark. Two. One…."

The two vanished as Betty started to speak, and was just gone.

"Hop in, Shego," she told the woman. "We have to save Italy from that Great Blue idiot."

"Just remember," Shego turned her daughter in the back seat as the cockpit sealed again, and Kim fired the engines up. "You stay behind mommy, and you do everything you're told. All right, sweetie," she said uneasily.

"Mommy, don't worry. I'm a ninja, too!"

"I know you are," she smiled at her cocky daughter. "But there are still at least three very big aliens down there that are pretty tough. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Or you," Angela told her sincerely, a small hand rising to rest on her shoulder.

"Right," Shego nodded back at her.

"And we have to protect Kim, too. We _owe_ her!"

Shego stared at the woman who had yet to really reply to her earlier declaration of love back when she had thought her time was literally up. "We certainly do," she said quietly as Kim gave her a brief smile, and then focused on steering out of the ship the way they had come in.

"Annie," she said once clear. "Tell the boys we're clear, and on our way. Then plot us a course for Venice."

"Already done, Kim," the AI told her. "And open the glove box."

"What," she frowned, though she reached for the small panel.

"An extra transporter beacon. Jim's wife Ellie suggested you might require one," Annie said in an almost smug tone.

"Now that girl is getting seriously scary," Shego exclaimed.

"Told you she's good," Kim told her, and slid the small electronic device into her belt's hollow buckle. "Ready to face your old boss?"

"Oh, yeah. We've got a few things to discuss," she growled.

*****

They landed just shy of the location where Drakken's large shuttle, and the growing machine his apparent companions were building loomed over the large courtyard in the heart of the city of canals. Creeping through several alleys, tyring to ignore the panicked people still seeking refuge, they moved closer toward the shadow of the Basilica di San Marco.

"Hey, that's the Caffe Lavena," she suddenly exclaimed, pointing to a nearby storefront. "They have the best…."

"Not now, Shego. We have to figure out what to do next," she told her unlikely ally. "Because, first thing, that machine has to be shut down," Kim told her. "Since it is likely what is meant to sink the peninsula."

"Probably," she agreed."

"So, what do we do?"

"First, we take care of the machine. Then let's remind Drakken and his firends what happened the last time we had visitors," Kim said icily.

"Good plan, but didn't we have Dr. D working _with_ us last time? Not to mention your monkey buddy? And we still don't know how to get across that open square, or reach that machine without being seen."

"Having second thoughts, Shego," a voice murmured from behind her, making her jump in genuine surprise.

They turned to see Ron and Yori, and a team of darkly clad ninja standing right behind them.

"KP," the monkey master clad in red, ceremonial robes nodded with a smile she had not seen in some time. "Heard you needed backup."

"To say the least," she agreed, unable to help feeling better knowing Ron was here.

"You know you can count on me. Us," he said, gesturing to his ninja. "But I hope you do have a plan. Shego's right. Getting past Drakken, _and_ three giant aliens to stop that machine before they spot us seems a bit much even for me," he said with his careless grin she had not seen much of in the past few years.

"Funny you should ask," she smiled as she eyed Shego. "I do have an idea," she said with a grin.

"What kind of idea," Shego asked as she and Angela both looked to her.

"First, we're going to give up."

"We're what," Shego howled as Angela just stared open-mouthed at her.

_To Be Continued……_


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney or DC character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

**Kim****Possible**_**: **_**Devil's ****Child**

**By****LJ58**

**Part 9:**

"KP," the monkey master clad in red, ceremonial robes nodded with a smile she had not seen in some time. "Heard you needed backup."

"To say the least," she agreed, unable to help feeling better knowing Ron was here.

"You know you can count on me. Us," he said, gesturing to his ninja. "But I hope you do have a plan. Shego's right. Getting past Drakken and three giant aliens to stop that machine before they spot us seems a bit much even for me," he said with his usual careless grin that she had not seen much of in the past few years.

"Funny you should ask," she smiled as she eyed Shego. "I do have an idea," she said with a grin.

"What kind of idea," Shego asked as she and Angela both looked to her.

"First, we're going to give up."

"We're going to _what_," Shego howled indignantly as Angela just stared open-mouthed at her.

**KP**

"Where are we," Betty hissed as she heard voices from just outside the very small room where she had just materialized in a sitting position before she ended up sprawled on her backside next to the android standing and looked down at her.

"We are inside the supply closet in Kimberly's old quarters in the Middleton barracks," Janus informed her as his eyes gleamed with just enough light to illuminate the small area around them.

"I get it. This is how she managed to come and go right under our noses so often. She had a transport pod built right into her closet," Betty said, genuinely impressed despite the instinctive misgivings about such a glaring breach of security. One no one ever seemed to have detected.

How, she had to wonder, had no one noticed?

The answer was obvious. Who expected to find advanced alien tech stashed inside even Kim Possible's closet?

She was definitely getting old, because once upon a time, she was certain she would have looked. In fact, she would have looked twice.

"Then we should be able to use the primary transport tube…."

"Vacuum transport access points will be monitored, and….."

"No," Betty cut her off. "We won't use the standard access hatches. Don't forget, android. I built this place. I know a few things even Commander Du doesn't know. Follow me."

"I am at your command," Janus informed her as they left the closet, and was only mildly surprised to find the barracks empty. At this point, half the world was likely on alert, and even the local agents were off rushing to their posts. The other half of the world, he speculated logically, was likely seeking hiding places.

"That's good to know," Betty shot over her shoulder as she turned one corner, walked over to a real supply closet, and opened it up using a manual override code.

"Interesting," Janus murmured, eyeing her as she turned the sink's spigots vertically to open a wall to expose a small access hatch leading to the greater vacuum network of transport tubes within GJ's area headquarters. "And a most novel design."

"I don't suppose we can blank your memory regarding what you're seeing here?"

"Negative," Janus gave her a bland smile as she tapped in the access hatch codes, and prepped it to carry them directly to her own former office. "As previously stated, this unit now operates autonomously under the auspices of….."

"I remember," she cut him off, and then stepped into the hatch. "Coming?"

"Naturally. Logic suggests you may yet need my aid in your coup."

"This is not a coup," she shot back curtly, eyeing the steady gaze of the innocuous face now covering the android's malleable visage.

Janus did not make a sound. His expression, however, was surprisingly eloquent.

She grumbled all the same, adding, "Fine. Technically, it's a coup. But don't hurt anyone. We're here to help. Not add ourselves to the ranks of the world's most wanted fugitives."

"Technically, we are already….."

"Janus. Shut up," she growled, and stabbed the transport key.

The android only smirked. It only then occurred to her how much Janus' features resembled a melding of Shego and the Possibles as he did so.

"I see. You've decided to emulate their….quirks," she complained.

"They do say that imitation is….."

"Janus. Shut up," she echoed her earlier words.

Janus only smirked again as the tube jerked up and right, and the world around them turned into a dark blur rather than the earlier silvery-gray one that accompanied teleporting.

Then the panel before them slid open, and she was standing back in her office.

"…..tell you we must nuke them before they manage to launch those war machines again," someone was shouting as Will tried to pay attention to over a dozen monitors around him all at once.

"Do so, and you will be making a monstrous mistake," she announced her arrival with a sharp curse.

"Dr. Director," Will turned in his seat to exclaim incredulously. "How did you….? You're supposed to be….! You….!"

"Eloquent as ever, Agent Du," she drawled, walking forward with Janus at her side.

"I don't think so," Janus said, stepping forward with an unexpected burst of speed to stop him from pressing a security device that would summon help to the office.

"Who….?"

"I'm wounded," Janus smiled thinly as he pulled Will up and out of the chair to allow Betty to take it as the men and women on the screens focused on the minor drama playing out before their eyes. "Don't you remember your own protégé," Janus asked with just the right amount of Shego in his tone as he spoke.

Just then, it sounded amusing even to Betty.

"I've never had a…."

"Janus, shut him up," she snapped as she turned to the monitors. Janus' right hand clamped down over Will's mouth while his left arm encircled and imprisoned him in an unyielding vice at her command.

"Do not struggle, or I will be forced to incapacitate you in a less comfortable manner," Janus warned when the furious agent's struggles continued all the same.

Will, smart enough to know when he heard a bluff, or a legitimate threat, froze.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Betty spoke after turning her back on Will to focus on the monitors where harried world leaders, and military leaders all watched.. "You try nuking Venice, and all you're doing is making a major mistake."

"We cannot take any chances….!"

"Councilman Van Dyke," she focused on the face among many. "I should thank you personally for making this mess to start with," she cut him off. "However, rather than point fingers, or assign blame, let me personally assure you that _Team_ _Possible_ has already neutralized the starship in orbit around our planet, and are now already on their way to confront this _new_ Drakken, and his alien cohorts."

Will made a confused snort behind his muffled lips, and a stocky woman from England demanded, "What do you mean, Team Possible? Are you saying….?"

"I don't know about Stoppable, of course, but Kim Possible and Shego have united to face this threat on our behalves."

"Wasn't Shego dying according to your last report," Van Dyke demanded. "In fact, recent intelligence suggested she was possibly dead."

"Bartholomew, if you ever actually read my reports to the U.N. Council, you'd know she got better. Much better." Betty drawled. "Now, once again, I state, nuking anyone or anything at this point is a mistake that will only hurt us. I'm asking you, ladies and gentlemen, to give Team Possible time to get on scene, and end this threat without costing us lives, or unnecessary damage."

"But…. Isn't Ms. Possible now a wanted fugitive?"

"I'll leave my esteemed friend, Bartie to respond to that," Betty nodded at the monitor showing the sputtering Van Dyke who was looking more than a little uncomfortable just then. "I have work to do. Unless you are still upholding that ridiculous want he had Agent Du secretly serve on me to undermine our planetary defenses in the first place."

She smiled her cold, knowing smile as she eyed the man again, asking, "Makes you almost wonder what side he is on here," she drawled, and using a master switch she shut off every monitor there before anyone could reply.

"And that," she told Will, "Is how you handle the children," she concluded. "Now, if I let Janus release you, are you going to behave yourself?"

He gave a faint nod, helpless to do anything else just then.

"Bear in mind, Janus is not only faster than you, he is much stronger, and if I tell him to knock you out, or _snap_ _you_ _neck_, he will," she remarked curtly enough that Will's eyes rounded. He knew well enough after all his years in service that Betty Director did not bluff.

Ever.

"Release him," she told Janus who seemed content to stand there holding him all day. Will gave a gasp of breath more in relief than need, and stepped well away from the android.

"Wh-What are your orders, ma'am," he choked out.

"First, get on the horn, and rescind your idiotic wants on me, Possible, and Shego. Now. Then get me every elite squad you can gather, and let's get to Venice in case Kimberly does need backup."

"Uh, actually nine of our best are already there, or en route," he admitted.

"Good. Relay those orders, mister, and let's move," she snapped as she rose from her chair, and gestured to the communications panel. "And one wrong word out of you, mister," she warned.

Will swallowed hard, and nodded. "I understand, ma'am. Still, you have to realize….. I was only following….."

"The only orders you should follow, mister, are mine," she growled. "We'll discuss that particular breach after we get out of this mess. Now, let's get moving."

"Yes, ma'am," he choked, wondering with good reason if he were going to be losing his senior status after this one. Or if he would even still be an agent once they survived this debacle. If they survived.

The odds, he had to admit, weren't good.

"And, Du," she added as he moved cautiously toward the comm-panel under Janus' watchful eyes. "I want those people, especially our own agents you detained in the Pit freed, and cleared of all charges, too," she ordered him.

**KP**

"We're going to _what_," Shego hissed, staring at Kim as if she had finally lost her mind.

"Calm down, mommy," Angela told her. "I'm sure Kim has a plan. Don't you, Kim" she asked her with complete trust.

"Of course, sweetie. This time, _we _are the distraction. We go out, and get Drakken focused on us, while Ron and his people get in close to the machine and take it out. Now, here's what we'll do," she said as she began to share her ploy.

"So, you're the distraction this time?"

"Right," Kim nodded at Ron.

"But I still get to blow up the weird machine," he pointed out.

"You enjoy it, and you know it," she grinned as Yori eyed her warily.

"That's still three very big Lorwardians out there," Shego pointed out. "And who knows what is up with Dr. D now. I mean, wasn't he supposed to be dead?"

"What she said," Ron nodded.

"I'm guessing….hoping we can split them up," Kim told them. "It'll take some timing, and we'll have to be careful, but it may work long enough to give you guys time to do your ninja thing, Ron."

He nodded. "Just be careful. All of you," he said as he glanced at Shego.

"Ready," Kim asked her.

"I am," Angela nodded confidently.

"Just tell me you actually think we have a chance at pulling this off," Shego hissed as they walked out of the shadows of the buildings concealing them toward the shuttle where Dr. Drakken stood in his familiar blue lab coat with a heavy equipment belt tied around his waist that supported an obvious pistol of some kind he had yet to pull. Along with a variety of odd-shaped pouches. For the moment, he seemed content to stand there looking not unlike he might start ranting again any moment as he eyed the now empty courtyard square that had been cleared by the authorities fearing the threat of potentially dangerous actions at any moment.

"No big," Kim said with a grin.

"Gah," she moaned. "Sometimes, Princess….."

"Let's _go_, mommy," Angela demanded impatiently.

Kim couldn't help but grin as Angela started to walk out without them.

"We'd better go before she decides to do all the work herself," she teased Shego.

"Angel, hold up," Shego called out even as they stepped out of the alley, and four sets of eyes turned their way.

"So! Shego! And….Kim Possible," Drakken all but hissed as he turned toward them, gesturing for the three Lorwardians to keep working on the large, blockish machine they were working on as he walked down the shuttle's ramp to approach them. "I'm almost surprised you actually showed up without your buffoon."

"We parted ways. Guess you've been out of touch, and didn't get the memo," Kim said blandly as Drakken's eyes moved to the little girl between her and Shego.

"As if I really care about your buffoon. Still, I do see my truly greatest experiment ever is here," he grinned widely now as he focused on Angela. "I'm very glad you brought her to me without your usual tiresome antics."

"What are you talking about now, you blue dimwit," Shego growled, one hand moving protectively to her daughter's shoulder. "You never even saw my daughter, so how can she be…..?"

"I think he's trying to say _he_ had something to do with Angela," Kim said as she stepped forward, eyeing the lunatic everyone had thought dead for years who was all but drooling over the little girl really starting to scowl now as she absorbed Dr. Drakken's words. Kim kept one eye on the three Lorwardians at the same time, but true to form, those green behemoths were ignoring them after one dismissive glance sent their way.

They needed to draw more attention their way if they were going to give Ron and his ninja time to do their thing.

"Exactly!" Drakken turned to all but sneer at Shego as he next declared, "Although, even I am at a loss to understand what you are doing with my longtime foe, Shego. I thought you would have retired to live in domestic bliss, as you claimed to desire during our last meeting."

"I was retired, you blue moron. Only you almost killed me with that little solution you gave me."

"Really," he frowned in genuine confusion. "Well, you don't look dead. Or even ill. So I'll assume you're just overreacting again."

"Over….."

"Wait," he sputtered as he saw both Shego's hands rise, wreathed with green flame. "You still have your powers? But I was so sure I neutralized them."

Shego growled, and jumped at him, flinging two bolts of blazing plasma.

"Neutralize this, blueboy," she growled, and was knocked almost flat by the concussive force of her own reflected energies shot back at her.

"He has a force-field," Kim shouted.

"Now, there's a newsflash," Shego shot back sardonically as she regained her feet.

"Don't you hurt my mommy," Angela shouted in the same instant, and launched a powerful bolt of seething, green energy at the smirking villain.

Drakken's smile faltered when the blast smashed into his force field, and while it was deflected, bouncing away to incinerate part of a stone wall of a nearby building, he was still forced back several steps by the sheer force of impact.

"Fantastic," he crowed as he regained his balance, beady black eyes fixed on the girl. "You're already far more powerful than I had hoped. Together, my dear, we shall claim this planet, and then continue conquering this entire galaxy in the name of the Great Blue," he ranted in genuine glee.

"Not gonna happen" Shego told him as she stepped forward in front of her fuming daughter who couldn't quite believe her own plasma had been so easily deflected.

"What she said," Kim added as she activated her battle suit only then. "Angela. Go," she shouted, and before Drakken could react, the young girl activated her own borrowed battle suit, creating a silver bodysuit that covered her form, complete with limited hyper-speed, and turned and raced off into the maze of streets and alleys behind them.

"No! Bludstone," bring her back," he shouted at one of the Lorwardians.

"No you don't," Kim shot, and leapt to intercept him.

The lumbering alien first intended to ignore him. She could see that. Right before she leapt up into the air, delivered a vicious sidekick, and planted the green-skinned giant face down in the cobblestones that shattered under his impelled collapse.

Drakken howled as the alien warrior leapt to his feet, and abruptly found himself in a genuine battle with a small female he had first dismissed as insignificant as she unleashed a flurry of kicks and punches that actually drove him back for a moment as Shego laughed at the males reactions.

"Must you always get in my way," Drakken railed as Kim before shouting at another warrior. "You, Warwuff. Go and get that brat, and bring her back here."

"I don't think so," Shego spat defiantly, and jumped to intercept the Lorwardian. Before he could react, Shego planted a plasma-powered punch that sent him flying back to collide with Drakken, and slammed them both into the side of the shuttle.

"Gah! Get off me," the cerulean-skinned madman shouted venomously. "And ignore her, and go get that brat! We need her to power the geo-thermal destabilizer in order to maximze its fullest potential!"

"I'm guessing, knowing you, that that's a bad thing,' Shego remarked as the alien jumped up, glared heatedly at her, and started forward again. "So, nu-huh, you're not going anywhere. Especially not after my kid!"

Shego raced forward again, planted a kick in the big, green warrior's belly, and drove him back again. This time, Drakken managed to scuttle out of the way before he could get hit.

"You're wearing one of her power-suits," Drakken swore furiously, previously taking the green and black costume as just another of her usual garments. Only Shego's uniform didn't usually amp her own considerable powers as much as he was seeing as she batted the tall warrior before her.

"Meh. Fine. Warwuff, stop that annoyingly disloyal lackey! Rokk, go get that girl," he ordered as the warrior left alone by the alien device nodded, and raced off in the direction Angela had gone.

"Phase one….. Looks good," Kim told Shego breathlessly as they crossed paths while battling their respective opponents.

"Peachy! But you forgot to….uh! Tell me what comes between one and two," she complained with a loud grunt as she intercepted and tossed the alien warrior who shouted an incomprehensible oath at her as he charged again.

"We stop these guys," Kim declared cockily as she danced away from her own opponent who had just pulled a familiar energy staff she had seen used before now. "Then stop the alleged parent of your _lovechild_!" she teased.

"My _what_," Shego roared, as expected, her eyes narrowing as she turned her wrath into a huge plasma-burst amplified by her power-suit. When the surprised warrior caught the blast full in his chest, he went flying up and over the plaza, landing in the nearby canal. He sank like a stone when he did.

"Those guys don't swim too well. Do they, mommy," Angela asked as she reappeared right behind a stunned Dr. Drakken who had just watched Kim as she exploited the second's warrior's distraction at his comrade's fall. Then he, too, was flying out over the bank to sink into the canal.

Drakken yelped as he spun around, staring down at the girl in the silver bodysuit she now wore. Before he could react, the little girl snatched at the buckle of his belt, running toward Shego shouting, "I got your toys!"

"You….ill-mannered….brat," the blue-skinned villain shouted. "Get back here with that! I'll have you know that contains delicate equipment not meant for…."

"Angela, down," Shego shouted even as Drakken pointed his left hand at her. One with a suspiciously heavy gauntlet on it rather than on of his usual gloves.

She and Kim both raced forward, but too late as a dark ruby bolt of potentially lethal energy caught the girl in the back, sending her sprawling.

"Angel," both women cried as Drakken started forward, using the gauntlet to hold them back not by aiming at them, but at the sprawled girl before him.

"Back off, both of you, or she won't live long enough to see you both kneel before the _Great Blue's _final victory," he crowed.

"As if," Kim growled.

"Not gonna happen," Shego echoed, and raised glowing fists.

"You disappoint me, Shego," he mocked as he sneered at her as she and Kim stood frozen, helpless to act just then. "But then, you always did. You just didn't have your heart in true evildoing toward the end. That was why I chose to use you to create a new partner. One that….."

Shego was starting to look genuinely furious as one of the Lorwardians managed to just then reach shore, sputtering and coughing, and looking far from ominous as he barely managed to climb out and land heavily on his back.

Lorwardians obviously didn't swim well. There was still no sign of the other two.

"Well, let's just say that after today, everything is going to get in my way….? What," he frowned as he reached for the girl and his equipment belt only to see his hand pass right through them both.

"Wow, he is dense," Angela said as she materialized beside her mother as she dropped her stealth cloak, still holding the real belt. "I mean, I thought even he would have noticed that laser went right through the hologram."

Drakken stared at the trio as Kim only laughed, and Shego smirked in relief, not admitting she hadn't seen it either.

"Guess you were listening to the boys when they explained about all the buttons on the battle suit," Kim smiled.

"I listened, too," Shego huffed, but couldn't resist grabbing her daughter, and pulling her close.

"Mom! Not in front of the bad guy," she protested indignantly.

"You think this is over," Drakken spat at them. "You think you will win this easily? Well, you are wrong. Even without her anticipated power, my geo-thermal destabilizer still has more than enough force to sink this overrated peninsula! Afterward, I'll just….."

Drakken howled as the green plasma slammed into his gut, scorching his coat as it slammed him into the side of his shuttle.

"I guessed that belt had your force-field," Angela grinned as she lowered one hand, the other still holding his belt.

Shego started to smile.

It was not a pleasant one.

"Fine! I will just have to show you I mean business," Drakken roared, and pressed another stud on his oversized gauntlet. Then pressed it again, and again, and again.

"Darn it! Didn't those fools finish hooking up the…"

"This thingy," a lean man in black asked as he stood atop the squarish machine tossing a small, round orb between his hands. "Let me guess, it's important?"

"You! You're…. Ah….the, ah, you know your name," Drakken accused the sandy-haired man who abruptly caught the orb in one hand, his eyes fixed on the other man.

Then he turned and fixed a baleful glare at Kim.

"You said you parted ways! I can't believe you lied! To me!"

"Doy," Angela murmured to the two women with her. "You weren't kidding, were you," she asked her mother. "This guy is nuts!"

"There is more than one way to crack a nut. Or a world," Drakken hissed, glaring at her as he absorbed her disdain. "We'll just do this the old fashioned way!"

He frowned as the button he pushed now still resulted in no obvious activity. He pressed it again and again, then all but shouted, "Warmonga! Where are you?"

"We already stopped by your ship, Dr. D," Shego smirked. "Big, green, and irritable won't be joining this dance."

"And after I went through all the trouble of healing her, and taking her home! Meh. If you want something done, you just have to do it yourself," he said, and turned and bolted into the shuttle.

Even as the hatch closed, they were almost all blown back to where the second Lorwardian was only then reaching the bank, looking more drowned than not as Drakken's shuttle launched itself into the sky.

With Kim racing to leap astride one wing even as Ron shouted, "Kim, no!"

Too late, as she and the shuttle vanished in a blur of speed.

"Wade," Ron shouted, "Get me Kim?"

"What's wrong, Stoppable," Shego demanded as she noted the ninja coming out of the shadows now, and several moving to surround the nearly drowned warriors that collapsed on the bank, and had yet to move. Apparently, they weren't much for water.

"I didn't get a chance to tell her, but while you distracted Drakken, I had my guys plant bombs on that shuttle. It's going to blow up in less than five…..four minutes," he said, glancing at his wrist.

Shego and Angela both stared at him, then turned and bolted for the nearest alley.

"Where are you going?"

"To save my Princess," Shego shouted over her shoulder. "You stay and baby-sit!"

_To be Continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own Kim Possible, or any other Disney or DC character. I'm just borrowing them for my own view of alternative tales._

**Kim****Possible**_**: **_**Devil's ****Child**

**By****LJ58**

**Part 10:**

"What's wrong, Stoppable," Shego demanded as she noted the ninja coming out of the shadows now, and several moving to surround the nearly drowned warriors that collapsed on the bank, and had yet to move. Apparently, they weren't much for water.

"I didn't get a chance to tell her, but while you distracted Drakken, I had my guys plant bombs on that shuttle. It's going to blow up in less than five….._four_ minutes," he said, glancing at his wrist.

Shego and Angela both stared at him, then turned and bolted for the nearest alley.

"Where are you going?"

"To save my Princess," Shego shouted over her shoulder. "You stay here and baby-sit!"

Ron just stared after her, and then looked over at the stirring Lorwardians.

"Secure them," he told his ninja. "Yori," he told her. "Take four men, and find the other one. I just hope Shego has a plan," he said, looking up again. "Because time is not going to stop for either of them."

**KP**

"How far are we out," Betty asked the android as Janus glanced over at navigation even as the agent with them in the GJ jet replied, "Still forty minutes, Dr. Director."

"Do we have eyes on the target yet?"

"Two teams are on location now. Three more are inbound, no more than ten minutes out."

"Then get me a damn status report," Betty shouted at the man at the radio.

"Of course, Dr. Director. One moment," the man said, and turned back to the communications.

Betty swore again, and the android simply sat quietly beside her in the cockpit as the pilot pushed the powerful jet to its limits as they streaked across the sky toward their rendezvous.

"Ma'am, I'm in contact with Delta team. They say they have engaged a single alien that was separated from the others…..somehow, and are currently trying to bring him down with the assist of…..of…._ninja_? They say Possible is there, and is….."

"Yes?"

"Well, she is apparently airborne over the city in Dr. Drakken's shuttle. That's all they know."

Betty grit her teeth.

What was going on out there?

**KP**

"Give it up, Drakken," Kim shouted, clinging to the cockpit with a magnetic suction function holding her in place despite the ship's acceleration as she hammered at the thick, glass panel she was banging on. "You're done!"

"Never! Once I reach my battleship…..!"

"I've already neutralized it, and captured Warmonga," she informed the blue-skinned man inside who was throwing switches wildly as if having no idea exactly what he was doing. Or trying to do.

Knowing her longtime foe, she didn't doubt it.

"Meh! You just can't keep your nose out of anything! Honestly, you're worse than…!"

"Princess," Shego's voice shouted over Kim's transceiver just then as the Kimminator appeared to her left, the cockpit opening as both Shego and Angela waved frantically at her. "Get off that thing. Your ninja buddies have it rigged to blow. You're about to be a grease spot in the sky if you don't bail!"

"Drakken," Kim pounded again, more earnestly. "Get out of there. Eject! This thing is going to blow!"

"Oh, no," the grinning man smirked as he kept the ship aimed at the sky. "You won't fool me with that one! This time, I will win! Even you will not….."

"_Kimberly_," Shego screamed in her ear via the transmitter, almost deafening her. "Forty seconds!"

Kim stared down at Drakken for a few seconds, then released her magnetic grip on the hull as she fell back, freefalling as she felt wind and gravity suck her down the fuselage, and out into open sky even as Shego piloted her own Mark IV back and under her before she had dropped very far.

She fell heavily into the back seat, grunting even as the cockpit sealed, and Shego banked hard, and punched the throttle.

Before she could say anything, the sky overhead blossomed with blinding radiance as the alien shuttle exploded. Kim stared in horror at the sight as Shego said nothing as she glanced her way as Kim righted herself, and moved to kneel between the two front seats mother and daughter occupied.

"You okay, Pumpkin," Shego finally asked as the Kimminator leveled off, and she pointedly turned it back the way they had come.

"I'm fine," she rasped, still staring at the small bits of debris not vaporized fall around them.

"You tried, Kim," Shego told her quietly. "I think we both know Drew went way around the bend a long time ago."

"Maybe, but…. If he had only listened."

"Kimberly," Shego called her quietly now, reaching back to put one hand over hers as she held to the back of the seat. "He never listened. Ever. I doubt he was going to start today."

"I guess you're right," she sighed.

"Listen, Kim," Shego told her, dropping her hand back to the controls as she headed back for the others. "For what it's worth, you tried. And you did save me, and my little Angel. That's worth more than a loopy momma's boy. In my eyes anyway."

Kim smiled wanly. "Thanks, Shego. But I doubt we're finished yet. Let's get back, and wrap this up. Hopefully, we can stop the Lorwardians without Drew around to….play conqueror any longer."

"Yeah. It is kind of odd that Warmonga would just follow after him again after the last time….."

"Mind control," both woman cringed as they shared a knowing look.

"It would explain a few things," Kim sighed.

"So, what do we do?"

"First we make sure the guys have the others contained. Then we'll figure out if we can reason with them."

"Reason? You _do_ remember Warmonga from the last two times we met?"

"Shego. I'm sure that whatever else, she had to have realized that by now invading Earth is a very bad idea."

"So, even if you get them to agree, what happens next? I mean, _four_ nine foot aliens on this planet…..?"

"One problem at a time," Kim frowned. "Let's just make sure Ron has the others in hand, and then we'll…"

"We got company," Angela murmured as four sleek, black jets dropped alongside their wings, all of them bearing the GJ logo.

"Doy. Hope your one-eyed harpy got things handled on that front," Shego murmured, a single glance telling her just how well-armed these jets were.

"GJ flight, this is Possible," Kim spoke into the open channel Annie created for her. "What are your intentions?"

"Agent Possible, this is Diego Niner. We have been ordered to back you up as necessary. Diego Flight is currently at your disposal, ma'am."

"Thank goodness," Shego murmured in a very uncharacteristic sigh of relief. "What," she told the pair eyeing her. "I'm in no mood to dogfight with those jerks with my little girl in this heap."

"Heap," Annie sputtered. "Let me tell you something, comet-girl…..!"

Angela sniggered at that as Kim rolled her eyes.

"Diego Flight," she broke up the argument before it could keep going. "We're inbound to ensure the xenos left in custody are still contained, and remain there. Fall back, and flank our LZ. I'll keep you advised on further orders as required."

"Roger that, _Agent_ Possible," the man replied crisply, obviously accepting her as a peer despite the fact she had also very obviously stepped down. Diego Flight is babysitting," the man remarked as he broke off with his wingman, and the jets took up a wide circle as the Kimminator Mark IV began to descend.

"So….. They're on our side this time," Angela asked as the jets banked away on both sides of them to circle the plaza they were approaching.

"This time," Kim agreed. "Hopefully, we won't have to fight them on the way out."

"I see your ninja friends," Shego pointed out as the powerful vehicle settled to the ground not far from the now shattered bulk of the device Drakken had tried to unleash. "Looks like he got reinforced, too," he murmured, seeing the dozen or so agents in blue surrounding the three captive aliens sitting and glowering at them as they jumped out, and approached the group.

"KP," Ron grinned, and moved to hug her.

Much to the chagrin of one of the ninja.

"Don't worry, Yori," Kim grinned, spotting the glaring eyes. "I'm not looking to make up. Ron and I are just friends."

"Yeah, so lighten up," Shego growled.

"Ladies," Ron sighed. "Let's focus."

Kim found Ron telling them to focus oddly ironic. Still, she nodded at him, and walked over to the alien she knew had been called simply Rokk.

"Possible," one of the agents watching them addressed her. "We were told to report to you, ma'am. Any orders?"

"Let's see what we can find out here before we do anything else," she suggested, guessing the men were ready to kill the prisoners outright just then without hesitation.

She turned to the captives who looked more indignant than not, and shook her head. "You should not have come here," she told them.

"This we know, small woman," another of trio huffed with a bleak scowl, surprising her with his candor.

"Yet you still followed that blue moron here," Shego demanded.

The man who had spoken before eyed her for a moment, then looked back to Kimberly. "He commands our mistress Warmonga. And however that occurred, Warmonga commands us. So did we follow Warmonga, as Warmonga followed the Great Blue."

"Hmmmmm. Definitely sounding like mind control," Kim remarked to Shego.

All three warriors scowled all the more.

"Okay. You're obviously the spokesman here," Kim decided as she eyed the disarmed alien that was one of those that had almost drowned. "Let me talk to you. If, and I stress if we were to free you, would you leave our world never to return?"

"Possible," one of the agents hissed.

Kim cut him off, and turned to stare at the man.

"Well?"

"Warwuff is bound by his pledge to follow his brother Warhok's battle-mate," he told her bluntly. "Does Warmonga lead us to death, so be it. Only she can tell us to yield, or to fight."

"You're Warhok's brother," Shego asked, staring at the big man.

"Did Warwuff not say so," he growled.

"Jeez," Shego muttered. "I can see where he got his temper."

The man's eyes flared, but he still did not speak to her. He turned back to Kimberly, and declared, "You defeated the Great Blue?"

"We…. Yes," Kim nodded at a curt nod from Ron. "The Blue _Pretender_ is….dead. He won't be leading anyone anywhere any longer."

"Then he was an imposter. For the true leader our people prophesized would not have been so easily bested."

"And yet he still fooled you guys twice," Shego drawled.

"Shego," Kim growled at her.

The green-skinned woman shrugged, and remarked, "Well, he did."

"Which is our shame," another of the trio murmured darkly. "Best we are slain, than face such shame before our mistress' sire. Lord-emperor of Lordwardia."

"She's a princess," Kim blurted, making Shego look at her in a very peculiar fashion.

"What's the plan, Princess," Shego asked.

"You're the leader of this people," the gruff Warwuff asked with a frown.

No one said anything as Kim raised her Kimmunicator.

"Armory Control, this is Kim Possible. Code Alpha, Alpha, Alpha. Stand by."

"Armory Control, standing by," came the immediate reply.

"Dad, are you monitoring this?"

"Sure thing, Kimmie-cub," her father's distinctive voice came through.

"Call the boys, and get them ready to transport off the ship. Tell them…..Scenario Five."

"Got it," he told her.

"Armory," she called, flipping back to the first frequency on her Kimmunicator as she eyed the three dour aliens.

"Armory online," the reply came.

"Armory, scan prisoner in holding. Isolate and detail all tech on the prisoner."

"Scanning," the mechanical voice replied. "Tech-implants and prosthetics located."

"Describe any that are not viable for life-support or physical enhancement."

"Checking. Checking. Neural-links in collar are a combination mood-enhancers and behavioral modifiers," the computer replied a moment later. "Modifiers not necessary for continued exsitence, or enhancements."

"So, the mind control was right," Shego said as Ron shot a cold stare at the others.

"What about these guys."

"I don't think they're mind-controlled. Just morons," Shego told him.

The aliens glowered. Kim sighed.

"Armory control. Transport the captive to my location, without the neural-link collar. Confirm."

"Transport order confirmed. Transporting captive to your location, withholding neural-link per request," the armory computer replied even as the air crackled nearby, and the a brief energetic bubble burst to reveal a kneeling woman that looked beyond furious.

"You," Warmonga hissed, staring up at Kim with a very dark eye where she had fallen hard.

"Me," Kim nodded. "You want to listen, or do you want to join the Blue Pretender."

"Where is the Great Blue," the woman demanded, looking around.

"Oh, I'd say he's…scattered all over the place right about now," Shego drawled. "You could say he really…..went to pieces."

"Shego," Kim sighed as Ron rolled his eyes, and Angela sniggered just a bit.

"Warmonga demands you answer…"

She froze, seeing the armed agents and ninja all eyeing her as Kim just shook her head. Then it occurred to her that her three companions were all sitting, and all bound, and none of them looked to be trying to move.

"You defeated the Great Blue. Again," the woman asked as if not very surprised.

"It is what I do," Kim said blandly. "Although this time, he defeated himself. He refused to abandon the shuttle when it exploded. Even he isn't coming back from that one," she told the green-skinned warrior woman.

"But the Great Blue helped Warmonga live again. He restored her limbs. Her eyes. He…. He helped subjugate an entire star system. He…" She eyed Kim again. "You beat him _again_?"

Kim only nodded.

Then the woman frowned, and slowly, one hand went to her throat.

"You…..freed Warmonga?"

"Believe it or not, we don't want to exploit or rule you. But we don't want you bothering our planet, either. If you give me your word you will leave, and never come back, I'll send you to your own ship now, and let you leave."

"You…..would do that?"

"Of course. But, you should know, we disarmed your ship, and unless you cooperate, you won't be going anywhere."

Warmonga stared hard at her, then glanced at Shego, and frowned. "Warmonga sees. You switched battle-mates."

Shego blushed, and Kim sighed.

"Do we have a deal," she asked even as another GJ ship hovered overhead, and began to land.

"You would truly release us?"

"If I have your word that you, and Lorwardia, will leave our world alone, and never return."

"Are you mad," the woman roared, raising clenched fists.

Even as Betty, Janus, and Will stepped off the VTOL that had just landed behind them in the street, Warmonga stood erect, and slammed a fist to her impressive chest.

"Warmonga swears by the Tinguu Vestaa that she would rather burn in the fires of zishma kui than ever return to this _insane_ world! You primates are beyond mad, and don't even give one a warrior's honor in defeat. Do you honor your word, you have Warmonga's sacred pledge you shall never have the honor of seeing a Lordwardian again!"

"Sounds doable," Shego grinned crookedly as Betty walked over in time to hear the end of the diatribe.

"Yes, it does," Kim said, and walked over to Betty. "I need your transport beacons," she told the senior agent and Janus.

"Am I right in assuming you've…..handled things again," Betty asked as she saw the four Lorwardians, and couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated. A restored Warmonga was more than she wanted to face just then. And she didn't look like she had a scratch on her. Whatever Lipski had managed, it was beyond reason.

"I'm working on it. Angel, I need your beacon, too," she told the little girl.

"Sure," she smiled, and pulled out the device from her belt.

She tucked the three beacons into the men's wide belts, and ignored their glares. Then she turned back to Warmonga, and added, "One last thing. While I trust your word, know that my…..friends have already reprogrammed your ship. You can't use your weapons until after you leave our system. And if you try to return, your navigational systems will only take you in the heart of the nearest star."

"Very clever," Warwuff growled from where he still sat. "And just when I began to think you soft, woman," he spat.

Warmonga just stared at Kim, red eyes cold and calculating, and then she nodded, and said, "You, Flamehair, are a warrior worthy of the name. Warmonga salutes you," she told her, and slammed her fist to her chest again.

"Armory, scan beacons 003 through 006."

"Scanning. Locked on."

"Transport to orbiting alien vessel on my command. Dad, you there?"

"Still waiting to see what happens, Kimmie-cub."

"Dad," she groaned as all eyes went to her as she blushed. "Are the boys clear?"

"Back on station, Kim," Tim quipped. "You sure we can't keep that ride? It's got potential!"

Warmonga eyed her, tensing as if ready for a fight, then Kim snapped, "Armory Control Transport," and the woman was gone. Along with her three companions.

Kim waited, all of them looking a bit anxious, then her father's voice cut in. "Kim, it's Wade."

"Go, Wade."

"Hey, Kim, just thought you might want to know that satellites confirm the ship is pulling away. At high speed, I might add. I'm guessing someone didn't want to stay to sightsee."

Kim sighed. "Just as well. Thanks, guys. Armory, dad, standby."

"Standing by," was echoed by the mechanical voice, and her father.

She turned to Ron, and smiled. "Ron, Yori. Thanks. You guys were a great help. So were you guys," she said, turning to Shego, and the grinning Angela.

"So, you're Shego's daughter," Will said as he walked over to stand before Angela.

"What of it," she demanded, chin going up, and her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Back off, Du. You're still looking at administrative punishment at the least, mister," Betty snapped.

"Or a lot worse if you even look sideways at my kid again."

"Are you threatening an officer of…?"

"Me? Now, would I do that," Shego asked less than innocently.

"No, but I would," Kim spat.

"So would I," Angela huffed, crossing thin arms, and glaring at the agent.

"I think you're outnumbered, Du. Why don't you go back to the ship. I'll just debrief Possible, and her….."

Betty looked around. "Where did Stoppable go?"

"Probably back home," Kim smiled, as even she had not quite noticed when Ron and his ninja had just…..vanished.

"Ninja," she grumbled irritably, and Kim knew Betty still hadn't given up on adding Ron to her ranks.

"So, you didn't toss the poster boy for obsession into a cell," Kim asked pointedly as she watched Will all but march to the ship while Betty waved off the other agents. The agents left without a word, going back to their own ships, or headed into the city to start working on getting things restored to normal.

"Actually, I felt the most feasible and just punishment was to keep him in GJ on active status."

"You're kidding me," Shego growled, as Kim only chortled.

"Trust me, Shego," she told her. "Dr. Director is very good at coming up with punishments that fit the crime. So, what is he going to be doing?"

"I busted him back to probationary status, and assigned him to custodial duties. The most technical duties he'll be performing anytime soon will involve mops and brooms," Betty smirked as Kim burst into laughter.

"Whoa," Shego smirked. "Well, at least he has a head start."

"Head start," Kim frowned at her.

"Well, yeah. If you ask me, he always had a stick up his….."

"Shego," she hissed, nodding at Angela's quivering lips.

"Ah, I've heard lots worse from mom," she told her not for the first time. "You learn to ignore her. She's just mouthy that way."

"Mouthy," Shego gaped at her little girl.

"Yep," the little girl nodded as Betty stared with some amusement at the little girl. "You learn not to listen to that part. Since I know she usually don't mean half of what she says."

"Oh, really," Betty drawled.

"You, zip it," Shego huffed at Betty. "You…"

"Yes, mommy," she asked, proving she had been paying attention to Kim far more than she had realized when her face took on a very precocious, heart-stopping expression.

"Gah! Where did you learn….? Don't _do_ that," she grumbled, the cutesy expression undermining her anger.

"But, mommy, Kimberly does it all the time, and I thought you _liked_ the way she looked," Angela asked less than innocently.

"She's got you there, Shego," Kim chuckled.

"Doy! Surrounded by….!"

"Yes," Kim and Angela asked with matching expressions.

Shego gave a noncommittal expression of indignation, and threw up her hands. "I'll be in the car," she snapped, and walked out off to the Kimminator parked not far away from the waterfront.

Betty chortled.

"Am I to assume she is remaining wiht you for now?"

"We do still have a few things to….take care of," Kim remarked cryptically.

"I don't suppose you know how Drew managed…..what he managed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shutting down Shego's powers? Restoring, and controlling Warmonga. Even I have to be impressed by his….."

"Insanity," Angela asked.

Kim grinned as Betty frowned at her.

"She has a point. I think his exposure to the mutagen in his system probably amped his creativity. Only it was at the cost of his sanity. What little he might have had left at the time. As to Warmonga, he obviously used Dr. Franklyn Stein's genetic resequencer that he borrowed from DNAmy's research, and combined it with cybertronic implants he used to replace her missing limbs."

"And the control mechanisms?"

"I'll let you know," Kim told her, putting a hand on Angela's shoulder. "Right now, we'd better be going before Shego decides to take off without us."

"Ah, Kim, mom wouldn't….." The girl stopped, frowned, then suggested, "Then again….."

"You're more than welcome back, Kimberly," Betty told the pair as they turned toward an alley Shego had taken. "I'll see to clearing up those wants on you, and your family. And make sure they don't negatively impact any of you."

"And Shego and Angela?"

"I can see for myself you seem to have the girl under control."

"For now," Kim agreed as she glanced down at the smiling girl who mirrored her stance.

"And technically, Shego was always free. Her warrants expired a few months ago. It was Will that kept them alive after she…resurfaced. So, can we expect you anytime soon?"

"We'll see," Kim told her. "Frankly, this whole sitch only makes me a bit hesitant in joining with anyone again just now. We'll just take it a day at a time."

"Stay in touch," Betty shouted after her.

Turning to eye Janus, she asked, "You aren't going, too?"

"I've been asked to return to GJ headquarters, and decommission and shut down the transport pad we used. You understand, of course, Dr. Director," the near sentient automaton smiled.

"Of course," she sighed, wondering if she could get back in time to see just how that pad was constructed.

**KP**

Out in the Atlantic Ocean, just beyond the Strait of Gibraltar, the last vestiges of an alien wreck sank into the waters there. Left floating on the surface was only a bit of light debris, a sheen of oily residue, and a small, bluish-green human-shaped hand with tendrils of plantlike fibers extending from the ravaged flesh.

Even as the hand floated on the waves, the fibers began to grow, extending, and thickening, as if reforming an arm to compliment that hand. Nor did the fibrous growth stop there.

_End_


End file.
